Understanding
by Mairemor
Summary: First story of The Northman Saga. Almost three months after the hostile takeover of Louisiana, Eric and Sookie finally get a chance to work out the details of their love life. Lots of action,lots of romance, lots of surprises !
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who haven't read Dead Center, here's some info on Viking beliefs etc. Hlin is the goddess of consolation, Freya is the goddess of love, but being a Viking goddess she is also a Valkerye (a supernatural female warrior). "Kära du" means "dear one" in Swedish

Understanding

CH 1

Eric entered the sacred grove just as twilight shifted into night. It was new moon and the Milky Way poured out across the deep blue velvet depths above him. It was good, he mused, to recognize the vast scale of the nine worlds. In comparison even his millennium of existence seemed minute. After much searching, he had discovered this circle of ancient live oak and ash years ago and had placed the effigy of Hlin, the goddess of consolation, in its center. He had carried it with him for many ages and she had been his powerful protector and his physical link the Aesir—the gods he had worshipped since his human childhood. It had been almost three months since the takeover and all of his time had been consumed in consolidating his power base and assuring his survival and the survival of his people. The Great Reveal of the Weres and Shape shifters had only added to the chores and distractions of the past few months.

A small breeze whispered through the canopy. Deep in the woods a great horned owl hooted. Eric closed his eyes, as he centered himself and entered the clearing within. The power of the goddess pulsed from the ground, entwined with the great roots and flowed in waves from the weathered icon.

He knelt before the goddess touching his head to her feet, feeling the ripples pass through him. Only here, in this sacred place, could he put aside the armor that his position required.

A soft voice spoke, like the breeze's whisper. _"So kära du, you return to me after many years."_

Eric looked up. A tall woman with long braided auburn hair smiled down at him. She was simply dressed in an embroidered linen tunic.

"But I have always reverenced you and the Great Ones, my Lady. And tonight I need your guidance " I love a woman—she's stubborn, and beautiful, a fighter, she's caring and loyal —even now I feel her and she is waiting for me to speak" …" He looked up into her infinitely deep hazel eyes, unable to say the words aloud even here "…_and I am afraid…"_

The Lady smiled, offered her hand, and raised Eric, "We are aware of the young part Fae beauty Erikr although she has no knowledge of us. It has been many ages since you have met your match in a woman! Your glamour won't work on this one, and you have nearly lost her twice before. Your pride and your fear of vulnerability have held you back! The Lady Freya herself manipulated the witch's curse, so that the girl Sookie would see your true nature," Hlin sighed, "but afterwards you put your armor back on and you wouldn't bend. That night when you made her reveal what had happened you should have given her what she hoped for…

"I tried my Lady…"

"

Hlin threw back her head and laughed." You tried to use your beauty and power to make her have sex with you! That won't do in this case, _kära en. _You must overcome your fear and open up to this one or you will lose her forever. She is desirable to many in the supernatural world. The man she loves, the man she desires above all others, is the one she sheltered—the man inside the casing you have built around your truer self. "

Eric's eyes hardened, " I have become what I must to survive…to succeed."

The goddess shook her head and said gently, "You have succeeded in so many ways Erikr, but you won't be complete until you offer yourself to this woman. She is waiting for you behind her own layers of fear and pride. To find your way into her heart you must open yourself to her totally." Her eyes sparkled and a slight smile quirked the corners of her mouth, "The rest will take care of itself."

She kissed Eric on the forehead.

"Go to her now. She's waiting."

******************************

Sookie glanced at the clock nervously and checked herself in the mirror. Her thick blond hair fell past her shoulder blades and with her light tan she'd only needed a bit of blush, lip gloss, and a touch of mascara to look up to scratch. For tonight, she'd chosen a breezy yellow sundress and flat comfortable sandals. It was a warm night but she's thrown a light jacket in the overnight bag with a nightgown, panties, toothbrush, and hairbrush. They were going to the garden estate of one of Eric's friends. He was out of the country and they would have the place to themselves. Sookie assumed that the friend was a vamp, because if their chat got longwinded, Eric would have to have a safe place to spend the day. They'd sort of left the latter details open ended, and as she wasn't working tomorrow, that was fine, in a lame assed sort of way. She knew they might take a walk and that they might spend the night…depending… and she figured that the sandals would do unless they were going on a rock scramble—in which case he'd just have to carry her!

A warm rush of pleasure and comfort welled up within her before she'd even heard Eric's car crunching up the gravel driveway. It was 10 minutes to nine. Eric was always punctual. Sookie took a deep breath. This was a big night for both of them and she had no idea what Eric might have to say. Of course, she had her fantasies, but Eric could be very pragmatic, even cold when he was on the defensive. She'd defended her own heart with bitchiness on a few occasions herself. She felt as though she and Eric stood on the edge of a precipice. They could either jump together to safety on the other side or just give into their fear of being hurt and remain in limbo. No, wavering wasn't possible, wasn't tolerable anymore. It would be better to end it all tonight than to continue to circle each other warily. She sucked in her breath in a half sob. The thought of loosing Eric for good was more than she could bear.

She had the door half open before Eric knocked. A wave of complex emotions rolled across the bond in both directions. They both looked at each other and laughed. Eric arms engulfed her as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him. He parted her lips with his tongue and their kiss deepened. She couldn't read his mind, but Sookie was sure that he was sharing her thought that the bedroom was only a room away. Eric pulled back with an effort. He regarded her for a moment his blue eyes blazing. He put a few inches between them and held her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb.

His voice was husky. " We should go now…"

Sookie gave his hand a little squeeze, " Is it far?" They needed some place quite , but close enough to get back if things…Sookie hauled back. That kind of thinking wouldn't get either of them through the next few hours.

Eric smiled and pushed the door open. " It's only about an hour from here, but it feels like another world."

"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Sookie climbed into Eric's red Corvette with its BLDSKR license plate. The dress wasn't the greatest choice for getting in and out without showing some skin, but she knew that Eric would hardly mind. As he now recalled seeing every inch of her body, showing a little more leg hardly mattered. They drove in silence. Eric was lost in his thoughts and Sookie was just too tired from the last few days of working overtime and dealing with all of the emotional tension related to unfortunate events stemming from The Great Reveal of the Weres and Shape shifters to launch into conversation. Although she loathed the way that Andre had forced her to bond with Eric, there was just no getting around the fact that when she was with Eric, she felt cherished and beautiful. She settled back closing her eyes, comfortable in their silence. There was a world of things they had to discuss, so she might as well rest a bit now.

Eric glanced at Sookie, drank in her beauty and inhaled her sweet scent while she slept. It would have been so easy to have picked her up, deposited her on her bed and made love to her for the rest of the night. The memory of her taste and the exquisite pleasure of being inside of her had nearly overpowered his resolve. She would have been willing, the bond told him that, as well as the feel of her body against him.

In his long life he had learned caution—his survival depended upon it. It had been hundreds of years since he had enjoyed a serious relationship. He had not had a mate since Norwegian raiders had killed his human wife Freya and their two little daughters in a raid upon their campsite. He'd killed the bastards responsible, but the emptiness of the loss had never quite left him. Sookie was like Freya in many ways—loyal, smart, a hard worker, a fighter, —but she also she had a delicious sense of humor and the gift of her otherness that allowed her to accept him as no fully human woman ever could.

Eric had exited off the interstate and was quite happy to possess a GPS as he maneuvered the narrow, wooded back roads. Sookie woke up just as they pulled up to the elaborate wrought iron gates of what was obviously a huge country estate. Sookie caught the tangled mental register of the Were security who nodded at Eric. The gates opened and Sookie caught her breath as they passed through wooded rolling hills and meadows and parked before the largest mansion she had ever seen.

A mist, as light as a bridal veil, rose up from the warm earth.

Sookie looked at Eric with absolute delight and he smiled, happy in the joy their bond told him she felt.

"Oh my stars, Eric! It feels like we've walked right off the face of the earth into another time and place. It's just magical here…"

Sookie unbuckled her seat belt and paused a moment, reached out with her heightened senses and detected a faint signature of something extraordinary. Eric opened her door and helped her out. Given the ride and the occasion, she didn't object. Then she was in his arms again, smelling his scent, enjoying the feel of him against her. Eric held her for a moment more, kissed her lips lightly, and took her hand.

She smiled up at him, "It is magical here isn't it?"

Eric nodded and allowed himself to relax into the tranquility of the surroundings.

" There's magic of a kind, but it's in the earth and air itself. Let's walk. There's a special place here. We call it "The Crossroads." I want to show it to you."

They walked along white gravel paths lit by an occasional lamp shaped like a day lilly. Spring was in full swing in the garden. The lavender redbuds and pink and white dogwoods seemed to glow with their own light. Pink and purple azaleas flowered along the borders of the path. They walked down a hill alive with Virginia bluebells. The air was sweet with the scent of lilacs and pulsed with a deep tranquility.

The magic deepened as they reached a peaceful glen where a small waterfall emptied into a series of ponds stocked with koi. Beyond the ponds, tall tulip poplars arched in a canopy, forming a peaceful retreat. They sat down on an oak bench whose back piece was carved into a low relief of the Green Man. Sookie snuggled against Eric . She felt like they had landed on an island far away from the turmoil and insanity that always seemed to swirl about them. Outside, there was nothing but strife, sometimes deadly—and that was just in the Supe world.

A tear slid down Sookie's face—if only this could be the way it was for them everyday—but their lives were a far cry from this garden of Eden.

Sookie squeezed her eyes tight to try to stop the tears. She and Eric had a tough row to hoe and, given the current uneasiness in the Supe world, she didn't see their situation as getting any easier. He needed to talk first—he needed to tell her the truths he held locked away.

She had loved being with the man with whom she had spent a mere two weeks —loved the sex, the laughter, and cherished their companionship. Before the take over, even before he had recalled their time together, she had seen that man emerging. When he had told her she was beautiful without flirting, when he'd taken a bullet for her, when he told her he would defend her against the Weres, when he had sat in her room with his head in his hands overwhelmed by his first memories of their time together.

Eric lifted her face to his with one big finger he kissed her tear stained face letting his tongue dart out to catch one last tear drop. Sookie giggled. Eric could always make her laugh, or want to belt him, or want to jump his bones…

He smiled down at her, "It the situation as dire as all that lover?"

Her eyebrows drew together and there was a bit of steel in her voice as her beautiful blue eyes gazed into his, " Oh, I think it's pretty dire…considering everything and everyone that's pulling at us, can we make this," she waved her hand back and forth between them, "work? Do I have any reason to think that you want something more …because I'm _tired _Eric, I'm tired of games, and rejection, and innuendo." A good word of the day! " How can I sort out Bill –who just won't give up and who I think really loves me—when I don't know for sure where you stand? I'm tired of the pain, and I'm tired of being alone." She gave him what she hoped was an extra hard look. " So, I need you to put all of your cards on the table because, baby, we sure have issues!"

Eric locked eyes with Sookie. His voice was low and intense. Sookie braced herself. One big, cool hand covered hers

"I love you. I never expected to love, to feel the…affection and joy I feel when I am with you. Strong emotions are dangerous for any vampire especially a leader. They run against practicality. But, even after we had been together, when you were staked and I wanted you desperately, I rejected the love I began to feel for, you because...it was terrifying Sookie! "

" Now, I would die for you, but I would rather live for you. The first time that you came into Fangtasia in that little flowered dress, I wanted you and I think, very soon, you wanted me. But you are loyal and loving and wouldn't leave Bill not matter what I did to entice you."

He smiled at her. "And you are fiery and stubborn like me! It took a witch's curse to erase the armor I have built to protect myself. When you hear my story, you will see that I have not always been in control. Forgive me for my pride—my lover—forgive me for taking so long to tell you what lies inside this heart that does not beat…"

Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes—passion, love, and sincerity rolled across the bond—She looked back into his intense, blue eyes. Eric always wanted her to look!

"Eric…" He put his hand gently to her lips.

"Let me finish lover. I need to tell you things that are for your ears alone. I trust you completely—I trust you with my life—If you required me to...to change my life…I would do it…I swear by my gods, the Aesir, that this is so. May I be struck down if I lie. If you will stand by me, I will stand by you. There will be no other women—only you—this I promise. I pledge this to you now and always. You took me in even though you were afraid, you are smart, and loyal, you would defend me, I can tell this about you…"

Sookie smiled through her tears as Eric repeated the pledge he had made when he was bewitched. Eric eyes sparkled and he grinned,

"You have the most beautiful breasts that I have even seen. Now that I have come into my own I will bring you to my side as you deserve and, as the King himself has ordered, all of my retainers will swear fealty to you. It is not the custom of my people, but I understand that it is the custom of Americans today…" Sookie held her breath, something huge was just around the corner. She'd asked for it, and there was no way to back down or run away from what was coming.

Her heart raced as Eric Northman, master vampire and virtual lord of northern Louisiana, went down on one knee in the velvet beauty of that star-spangled night. In his right hand was what must have been a nearly two-carat princess cut, white gold engagement ring.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my mate," he paused searching for the current term, "of being my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

Understanding Ch 3

Sookie looked into Eric eyes. Once upon a time, she had dreamed of a "normal" life with a human husband, the kind of life most of the folks in Bon Temps and every other small town enjoyed, or endured. But that life wasn't in her cards. Even in the Supe world, there would be easier partners for her. But, if easy was what she had wanted, she could have chosen Sam.

"_The truth is,"_ she mused, " _I'm a telepathic, part Fae barmaid, with a werepanther brother and a Fairy prince for a great granddaddy who's in love with a thousand year old Viking warrior." _

Her life with Eric would never be normal or routine in the human sense. She smiled. But what a life it would be!

She took a deep breath and put her forehead against Eric's.

" You know, nothing's ever going to be easy for us. We've both got tempers. We're both too proud. And I'm mortal. Can you live with me growing old and dying ? Will you make an oath to your gods here and now that you will, never, never turn me…or get another vamp to turn me…no matter what...even if I'm dying… I don't ever want to be a vamp. We would never stay together after the change and I would never want that because, " she paused for a moment to collect herself, " because I love you Eric…I am mad, crazy in love with you and there's not a thing I can do or would do to change that…and I'd rather live a wild life with you than a tame one with somebody else."

Eric smiled, "Our lives will never be tame, and I certainly intend to keep your nights as far from tame as I can for quite some time. And yes, I swear by all of the Aesir, as the Lady Hlin is my witness, that I will never turn you or compel another to turn you," he grinned ruefully, "although if you hadn't made me swear, who knows… because I don't want to lose you…so …" He raised an eyebrow.

"So, yes," she brushed his lips with hers, "yes," as gently as a butterfly, " yes." Their kiss deepened until their whole world revolved around that kiss—the first of their new life together.

Sookie extended her left hand, and Eric slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. It fit perfectly. She was leaking again, but Eric would just have to deal with it.

Eric stood and scooped Sookie up cradeling her against him. The white heat of their passion rolled across the bond. She was ready to rip off his clothes right there and then and proceed, but Eric had other plans.

Sookie nipped Eric's neck gently and he growled and guided her hand down. He was ready to proceed as well. Sookie ran her tongue across his fully extended fangs.

Eric eyes were blazing into hers. They'd had their walk, and their talk, at least as much as they'd needed to get through now. "Time to play?" she suggested.

" Oh yes…" And he rose up into the night with Sookie in his arms. They kissed deeply as he held them suspended between the canopy of stars and the exquisite tapestry of the garden.

Sookie nestled against him knowing that her heart had found its home. She sensed that the heart of the magic lay somewhere just ahead of them. "Where to now?"

"Deeper into the garden…we're going to The Crossroads…"

"And then?"

Eric chuckled, "And then I am going to carry you over the Threshold in so many, many ways!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eric landed just outside of a glade encircled by old growth forest. Sookie could feel power pulsing like a heartbeat from its interior. Eric's preternatural eyes could detect lines of power, like currents, flowing from a power source within the circle.

He bowed his head reverently for a moment.

"This is the Crossroads that leads to many worlds, min Kara. It is a holy place. Once we enter, there will be no turning back for either of us, no matter what our futures hold. The bond we share will become a bond of the spirit as well as of the blood. Our union will be acknowledged and blessed by higher beings. For me, this is as sacred as a marriage ceremony performed in your churches."

His blue eyes blazed into hers, " And so I must ask you one last time, my lover, do you commit yourself to me totally, without reservation, now and as long as we exist together in this world?"

Sookie gazed into his eyes. She thought of all of the storm and strife she had experienced and all that was to come and knew that she had found a safe harbor in Eric and she prayed that he would find as safe a harbor in her. She thought of all of the emotional turmoil it had taken to reach this moment here with him and knew that she would go through it all again if that was what it took to bring them to this time and place. A little smiled played across her face. Perhaps there would be a white wedding later, but their commitment began here and now. And she gave him the answer that every groom expects from his bride, " I do. Oh, Eric, I_ do_!"

Without another word, Eric carried Sookie over the threshold, through a shimmering portal and into another world where they stood in the midst of a blue-green carpet of glory-of–the-snow and thick green moss, rippling with waves of lavender and white crocuses.

Eric unzipped Sookie's dress, and unhooked her bra, running his hands over her breasts, caressing her nipples. She gasped as his hands explored the firm curve of her bottom, snapped the string of her minimal lace panties and found her. They knelt upon the soft fragrant ground and settled into a deep kiss with a very definite rhythm.

Sookie's fingers caressed Eric's smooth, firm skin. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she leaned forward and sucked his nipple into her mouth, biting as little, the way he liked. Eric groaned with pleasure, fangs fully out and pushed her back. He knelt between her thighs as he unbuckled his belt, slipped off his jeans, and wearing nothing but a smile, admired his lover's voluptuous beauty.

Sookie moaned as Eric rubbed his formidable manhood against the smooth skin of her stomach. She ached with wanting him and reached down between them. Eric growled as she encircled his shaft and stroked, then rubbed him over her wetness.

He held back for a second, his powerful arms braced.

"Please, Eric, _please_!" She ran her hands over his tight, high bottom, and dug her nails into his hips.

Eric growled again, "Min kära!" He thrust into her, exalting in the feel of his woman all around him, exalting in the knowledge that she was finally well, and truly his. No other man would ever touch his mate. Sookie was on the verge of loosing all control when Eric pulled out of her, and eased down. His long, skillful fingers slid into her. As he sucked her clit into his mouth, Sookie lost all control and thrust up toward him crying out and thrashing. Eric locked his arms around her hips holding her fast. As he moved down, kissing and licking, he nuzzled her inner thigh, then bit. Sookie cried out, as the tidal wave of her orgasm rolled across their bond. In an instant, Eric was back inside of her moving powerfully. Losing his own control, Eric climaxed, cried out and collapsed on top of her as they came at the same time.

They lay silent, curled into each other. Eric's arms encircled Sookie. His hand cupped her breast. His knee was between her legs tucked against her making her want him all over again.

She was still breathing hard, and Eric chuckled, running one finger playfully around her nipple, which hardened instantly. Eric pressed against her and she knew that he was definitely ready for round two.

Sookie rolled toward Eric and he let her push him down as she swung herself up and straddled him. She gave him as naughty smile, " Don't you dare to close your eyes!"

Eric regarded Sookie, relishing the sight of her on top of him, "Oh, I won't. You're not worn out yet I hope?"

Sookie slid onto Eric's shaft very slowly, "Just wait and see," she teased, "how you like my pole dance." Eric gasped as she began to move slowly at first, then quickening the pace until Eric cried out grasped her hips and moved her to an even quicker rhythm and he pulled her forward and began to thrust up into her while he sucked on her breasts. Like the sun emerging from a bank of clouds, the power of their bond opened up between them and they shared each others pleasure and felt each others passion totally. The magic seemed to course through them flowing out across the landscape, blessing the glen with the power of their love.

Sookie collapsed on top of Eric, totally spent and totally at peace for the first time in her life.

Eric kissed her, and stroked her hair sharing her peace. He pushed aside thoughts of all that they had to contend with outside of this haven, pushed away the reality of his woman's mortality. This was their time and whatever lay ahead, they would face together. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled.

He had known part Fae in his long existence and knew that, although she was mortal, she would not age as a human woman would. She would need to find this out soon enough, but as the prince had not told her, he would not speak to Sookie about this matter. For now it was better to live in the moment with her and, like the flowers that surrounded them, inhale her fragrance while she graced his world with her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Thanks so much for reading! Freya is the goddess of love and beauty, and she is also tied to fertility. Odin is the King of the Norse gods; Hlin is the goddess of consolation. This story is the ultimate prequel to Dead Center. So I hope, I've covered all the bases,Norse god wise, for you. Oh I might as well tell you now that wyrd, is fate or destiny. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Understanding Ch 5

Late the next morning, Sookie awoke in a huge four-poster Chippendale bed, deliciously exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. She and Eric had made love four times the previous night, once more in the glade and again just before dawn in their opulent underground suite below the East Terrace of the mansion. That last time, she drank blood from him, which had sent Eric over the moon. Although their room was windowless, it was gloriously bright with a sparkling chandelier, and magnificent hand painted Chinese wallpaper dating from the 1800s depicting scenes of village life. The sweet scent of fresh cut lilacs from the garden filled the Chinese porcelain vase next to their bed. What was left of their clothing from last night was draped across a period lacquer screen.

Eric's arm and leg were thrown over her. She turned to kiss him and his arm tightened around her, pulling her back against him. Sookie smiled softly regarding Eric, as he lay next to her as splendid as Michelangelo's David. She was getting to know the man behind the hard-nosed master vampire who inspired such awe and dread in most folks, human or Supe. A frisson of terror passed through her as she considered how close she had been to losing him through her own childishness and pride.

She simply hadn't understood, still didn't fully understand, the depth of his long. amazing life and the Herculean effort, the courage, it had taken him to cast off so many protective layers for her sake. When he chose her, he had accepted and taken on the burden of her mortality just as she knew that when she chose Eric, she had to accept Eric the vampire as well as the man beneath. Sookie flushed with pleasure recalling how their bond had amplified the intensity of their lovemaking. Their lives were woven together now and their bond was a vibrant thread that she would just have to accept.

She kissed Eric again, very softly, on his lips. His eyes opened a little and he smiled dreamily,

"Good morning lover," he whispered before he drifted back into a deep sleep.

Sookie turned on the bedside lamp atop it alabaster base, and eased out of bed, enjoying the sensation of sinking into the thick, cream-colored carpet. After enjoying a shower and a soak in a truly decadent marble shower/ spa, she dressed quickly and went upstairs to explore.

A bubbly, little woman with dark wiry hair met her as she came up the stairs.

"Hi! You must be Ms. Stackhouse. I'm Danni. I guess you'd call me the…estate manager…"

She beamed at Sookie with shimmering, opalescent eyes that were as far from human as a robin's. She was comfortable in her otherness here. She picked up immediately on Sookie's otherness.

Sookie smiled, genuinely pleased to see another person. The giant mansion with its seeming lack of employees or residents had begun to remind her of the Beast's palace. Sookie grinned, "Pleased to meet you Danni. This place is absolutely beautiful, but I was beginning to feel like I'd walked into the palace from Beauty and the Beast!"

Danni chuckled and her dark eyes actually seemed to sparkle. "Well it _is _pretty quiet around here when my employer's away. But there are no dancing candlesticks or singing clocks…at least last time I looked…But you must be hungry…you came in after dinner time and we had instructions not to disturb you…" She raised a dark eyebrow.

Danni showed Sookie out to the balcony and sat her down at a little wrought iron and glass table overlooking the garden. She returned in a wink with a huge, fresh, down home-style breakfast complete with freshly squeezed orange juice and the best coffee Sookie had ever tasted. Of course, having just had Eric's blood heightened her senses exponentially. The food tasted more complex, the sunlight was more golden, and the scent of the flowers and the springtime earth was like a symphony. After inquiring whether Sookie needed anything else and after being assured with many thanks that she was well looked after, Danni turned to go, then turned back.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, there's a speaker on the wall closest to the balcony. If you need anything just give me a buzz."

"Thanks! Hey Danni, who owns this place anyway?" Eric hadn't told her. But, they'd both been a wee tad preoccupied last night, so that was understandable.

Danni pleasant face closed down a little, but her voice was friendly, " The owner prefers to remain anonymous for now…but I'm sure you'll find out in time…"

"But surely, Eric, Mr. Northman, must know the owner?"

Danni face assumed a practiced neutrality, " They've been acquainted for quite some time…perhaps my employer has requested that Mr. Northman be discrete in this matter as well ?"

Sookie was a bit troubled, but she beamed at Danni." Well thanks for everything Danni. I'm sure I'll find out in time!"

Danni smiled, "You shouldn't worry about that now. I understand you're here for a little R & R…"

Sookie gave a mental snort, " _Not unless R & R now means rambunctiousness and recovery!"_

" You'll find out in time…why don't you take a walk in the gardens. The azalea woods and the bluebell bank are especially beautiful this time of year." She smiled kindly, but Sookie detected a buzz of tension as she turned, and vanished more quickly that even the fastest human athlete.

"_Maybe she poofed_," Sookie mused, "_she's definitely some kind of Fae_." Danni reminded Sookie a little of Dr, Ludwig. If the estate manager, or whatever she was, was Fae, the owner was definitely _not _a vamp. Hmm.

**************************

Sookie walked up the garden lane and turned onto the May bank path. The garden was in its blue phase and it looked to Sookie as if the robin's egg blue sky had fallen to the ground and been magically transformed into millions of Virginia bluebells. At the bottom of the hill in a little dell, two beautiful women dressed in matching denim overalls regarded her progress.

The tall brunette with hazel eyes regarded her sister goddess, " Well, Freya, what have you done now? It seems our young Erikr has managed to win the little part Fae beauty, but there's more than that to it, isn't there? Now, as the humans say, spill!"

The luscious blond smiled mischievously and glanced at Hlin, her sky blue eyes sparkling, "Oh, you know, love's my business and they _did_ enter my realm to consummate their…commitment.I just tweaked the bond a little so that some of Eriker's um…swimmers… got a little more lively than they've been in about a millennium…"

Hein's eyes widened. "Do you think?"

The goddess Freya looked just like the cat that ate the canary, "That remains to be seen…but Odin's got big plans for those two…his orders. I just got a little...creative…as to how they were carried out…"

Both goddesses chuckled. Hlin shook her head, "Well, we better start acting human. Here she comes. And you better throw up some kind of smoke screen right now!"

Sookie noticed the haze before she reached the bottom of the hill. Although it hadn't rained, it was like she walked right into a luminous cloud. Sliver water droplets glistened like jewels on the petals of the azaleas and hung like pendants on tiny chartreuse buds waiting to unfurl.

"Hey there!" The woman's voice was friendly and local, but with an odd little twist Sookie just couldn't figure out. She reached out with her mind. Whomp!

Sookie's breath caught in her throat and she jumped about two feet. She had just slammed herself against a powerful, highly guarded mind. Huge power register there. This gal was definitely _not_ human. Given the amount of power the woman was even allowing Sookie to detect, this lady wasn't like anything Sookie had ever encountered.

A tall, unbelievably beautiful woman in overalls stood before her with a spade in her hands. Her thick, honey golden hair hung in a long braid to her waist. She was so beautiful, Sookie decided, that she made the overalls look as good as a prom dress would on somebody else.

Sookie was too startled to be as polite as she was raised to be, " Um…Hi…What exactly are you?"

The magnificent woman hesitated for a second before answering, and then smiled as sweetly as Christy Brinkley, " Well, I guess you could say I'm a gardener. You know, I get the ground ready, I plant, keep the weeds down, then I harvest what I've planted. This is a pretty sweet place to work, don't you think?"

Sookie smiled back. If this gal was a gardener in the usual sense, then Sookie could sing like Tanya Tucker! The power emanating from her could run several city blocks, heck, maybe the whole city.

Big Blondie leaned on her spade, "You're Sookie right?"

"How'd you know that?" Sookie felt a little breathless.

"Oh, we all get notified when there're guests. It's a security thing I guess. This place is a little off the beaten track," She glanced at Sookie keenly, "in lot's of ways…as you're well aware."

The woman extended her hand and Sookie reached out to shake it. It felt firmer and warmer than a human's. A slight electrical charge ran up Sookie's arm from the contact.

"Well, my name's Freya and it has _truly_ been a pleasure to meet you Sookie. And congratulations, by the way on bagging, Erikr, um Eric." She smiled sweetly, but the devil was in her eyes as she added, "When he wakes up, please tell your fiancé that Freya, the gardener, says congrats, and enjoy!"

The luminous mist seemed to be lifting. A fox yipped to Sookie's right and she turned toward the sound. A red, almost auburn furred, vixen looked back over her shoulder at Sookie. Its dark eye seemed to wink before it darted off into the undergrowth, When Sookie looked back Freya and the mist had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Understanding Ch 6

After the haze lifted, Sookie paused for a minute, drained physically and mentally by her encounter with the world's most beautiful and powerful gardener. If there were hired body guards from another dimension, she had no doubt that there were whole realms of the supernatural world she hadn't discovered. Well, she'd certainly mention Freya to Eric, maybe they'd been in a relationship once, though that wasn't the impression she got—Freya was very beautiful, but boy, was she scary in a shock and awe kind of way.

Before she had met Freya, she had intended to try to find the grove where the Crossroads lay. Now, all she wanted to do was to get out of the woods and into the sunlight. She found a smaller trail that led up and out. After what seemed to her tired legs like forever, the larger trees gave way to a grove of stately magnolias. Their white petals seemed to take on a special luster in the warm May sunshine while their sweet, slightly spicy scent lent a magical effect to that already enchanted place. Sookie collapsed onto a curved bench dappled with sunlight that overlooked the meadows beyond.

She looked at the diamond ring sparkling on her finger and locked away thoughts of the troubles that waited to pounce on them the minute they drove outside those iron gates. They would face whatever was coming together, but they couldn't _escape_ whatever was coming. Bad things—there were always bad things waiting for them in the Supe world—if it wasn't the Vamps, it was the Weres, or the Fae—and the Fae especially the Brigants and the Ulswater Fae were absolutely hating on each other at the moment.

Fae were very powerful; the strongest like her great-grandfather and theFae lord Sewell Ulswater were more powerful than the strongest Vamp. Her great grandfather, the prince, considered Eric a strong protector—the fact that Eric was a Vamp didn't seem to bother him. Well, it was a good thing Niall could mask his scent because now, he and Eric were family. Which was kind of ironic as they hadn't seemed to have many qualms about offing each other, in a Mafioso 'just business' sort of way. Sookie shook her head. Fate, divine will, whatever it was had surely cobbled together an unlikely set of people. But this was just too much to deal with right now. Her head hurt from too much pondering and too little sleep.

The warm sunlight poured over her, bees hummed in the petals overhead, and Sookie closed her eyes. She woke with a start a little chagrined that she had dropped off. The sun was just above the tree line, so she'd been out for several hours. She pushed herself up wincing as pins and needles prickled the arm she had slept on. She hoped nobody had seen her passed out like a drunk on that bench. When she got back to the East Terrace, Danni was sitting on the balcony reading a People magazine. She closed it when Sookie came up to her. The front cover featured a photo of a shapely lavender hued female with her hand out trying to block the camera's view. The headline read "Did Fairie Queen Alana Spencer Cheat on Her Mate?" Yup, definitely the Supe version.

"Hi! I thought you might be getting back soon. Mr. Northman hasn't come up yet of course, but we've stocked the fridge with True Blood and there's a microwave down there.

"_Plus he's had a few sips of Sookie Stackhouse to keep him going."  
_

"Do you want to wait for him, or would you like to eat now? "

Sookie smiled at Danni. Though Eric didn't seem to mind the very few times she'd eaten around him, there were other things she'd much rather be doing with him when their time away was so short.

"I'll have something now, if you wouldn't mind keeping me company for a little while. And, please, let me help you. I'd be much more comfortable doing that than sitting here being served."

Danni only hesitated for a moment. The corners of her eyes crinkled in a genuine smile, "I'd be happy to! It gets kind of quiet around here for me sometimes too."

She gazed at Sookie, the dark wells of her eyes reflecting the ruddy glow of the setting sun, "Though, at the moment quiet is a good thing."

They both knew a huge tension was building in the Supe world , and people of many persuasions were getting killed. Rumors were flying that certain Fae noble houses were behind the killings, but no one had claimed responsibility, yet. Sookie sensed that Danni was a social, talkative type when she wasn't under someone's orders to clam up. It was certainly worth trying to find something more out about this place, the owner, anything really that might help them figure out what was going on now that the Great Reveal had hit the media and the attacks had started.

Sookie followed Danni through a large reception room with ornate Victorian era paneling that was a study in golds, and spring greens, past a magnificent spiral staircase, and through an unobtrusive door that led down a short flight of steps into a homey, modern kitchen. Danni bustled about while Sookie set the table. They ate in silence for a few moments. Danni was an excellent cook and Sookie found that she was hungrier than she had thought. Finally Sookie just had to ask.

"Danni, I met one of the gardeners today, a gal named Freya…"

Danni's eyes grew wide and her fork dropped out of her hand. She fumbled to pick it up, "Freya? Oh… yeah… she great isn't she? Where'd you see her?

Well duh! Sookie donned her bright smile, "Over at the bottom of the May Bank. She's quite an…unusual… woman…"

Danni gave a nervous laugh. Sookie could tell that she wanted to talk, was going to burst if she didn't get to says something, "Oh she's unusual alright. One of a kind...at least…on this side of the equation."

"So, she's not, local is she?"

Danni suddenly developed an irresistible urge to clear the table, "Well, she lives in the vicinity…" Danni plunked the plates on the counter and turned to face Sookie. "Oh, hell Sookie…I know you know she's from beyond The Crossroads. You guys went there last night! "

It was Sookie's turn to look shocked.

Danni was shaking her head with her hands out, "No, nobody was following you. It's just that there was a huge register of magic flowing out of the grove. Any Supe in the area would know big things, magical things, were going on in there."

They had sure been big and magical for Sookie but she knew Danni wasn't talking about sex, at least not in the normal sense.

"Could you kindly tell me what you might mean?" She asked in her sweetest most unassuming voice.

Danni's eyes were expanding and literally bugging out—not a human trait, "OK! OK! I can't stand not telling! My mother's an imp and they're terrible gossips! There was a blessing of the land last night." She winked at Sookie and her voice had an "I know what you did last night tone to it,' " When you and you fiancée crossed over, you literally left this world…"

Sookie nodded, she figured that much out before she'd gotten distracted by much more interesting pursuits. Danni eyes were glowing; She had an ace up her sleeve all right!

"But do you know _where you_ went?"

"Not a clue! But it sure was pretty…"

Danni snorted in a rather superior way, "Well, of course, it's pretty. All of Alfheim's pretty. You entered the Lady Freya's realm…" Danni paused dramatically.

Sookie leaned forward and made a 'get on with it motion " with her hand. A couple of years ago she would have dismissed all of this; a couple of years ago she wasn't having hot sex with a Viking vampire in an enchanted garden and having tête-à-têtes with Fae imps. "Well, I didn't actually think she was a gardener."

Danni eyebrows raised, "Oh but she is, really, just not in quite the way you might think! Freya is a real goddess. A higher being whose um, specialties are, love and fertility. She's is the patron goddess of crops and birth. She's a real hot tamale in the Supe world because she's the goddess of sex, battle, and pleasure, too. And she's the most beautiful and desirable of white-armed women, the Valkerye. I never actually met her myself. It would be like meeting a superstar!"

Well the sex, battle, pleasure part would certainly explain any connection to Eric, but it was the birth and fertility part that was causing Sookie to catch her breath.

She'd been told that making children in the normal, biological way wasn't possible for vamps, and all of the evidence certainly indicated that was so…but when you added Big Blondie of the fertility realm into the mix, who knew? One thing Sookie had learned when dealing with the Supe world, was never to say never.

Danni was watching gleefully as Sookie put two and two together, but she was putting more together than Danni suspected. Well, she certainly wasn't putting any more of her cards on the table. Danni was just too loquacious and the situation on the far side of the estate was just too dire. After offering to help Danni clean up and being politely refused, Sookie got up.

If Danni had expected her to freak out or share some juicy gossip, she'd just have to be disappointed. " Thanks Danni for the great meal and for filling me in. It was really great to have someone to talk to during dinner! Eric will be waking up, and I better get back to him. No, don't get up on my account. I can make my own way back."

It was twilight when Sookie made her way down the stairs to their suite. Eric was probably just getting up and taking a bath or a shower, or both. All she wanted to do right now was shuck off all of her clothes, hop in with him, and let the games begin. But she'd just have to cross her legs for a spell, because there were definitely some very serious issues to discuss. She was sure that Eric was aware of some of them and that ticked her off just a bit all right. But there were others, that she wasn't too sure that he was clued in on. Her mouth tightened in a grim line, though he'd sure get clued in right fast!

Freya loved the Fae. What Fae did they know, very personally, who would lend them an estate for a romantic liaison. What Fae was always asking her what he could do for her? What Fae was conveniently "out of town" so that her heart's desire could be granted? And if all of the local Supes had been aware of a so called "blessing" , what was to stop some very unfriendly Supes from finding out as well ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here's a little more ESN to lighten up your week!

When Sookie entered the suite, the bed was empty and rumpled and the shower was running. Sookie closed her eyes, the grim set of her mouth softening, as she recalled her last shower with Eric. Her nipples hardened just thinking about how it had been. Who knew when they'd have this much privacy again? Her clothes were off and she was through the door before her reason could protest that discretion was the better part of valor.

When she entered the warm, misty bathroom, Eric was luxuriating under a stream of warm water, his long. golden hair streaming down his back. Sookie swallowed sure that his world-class body rivaled any deity's. He was definitely in the mood too. Oh goodie! Their VIP conference could wait until their had some VIP sex.

He smiled as she stepped in with him.

"I knew you were close lover. Something's troubling you…"

"Eric I…"

He hushed her with the most passionate kiss she'd ever had the privilege to experience.

Eric ran his hands over her breasts, down her sides, and between her legs, then gently teased her nipples with his lips and teeth "We'll talk later, min kära"

She nodded her head. The sheer lust rolling across their bond in both directions rendered her inarticulate. Later was good!

Eric moved restlessly as Sookie's hands traveled over him, trailing lightly over his bottom and manhood.

She smiled coyly, "Does it feel good baby?" For an answer Eric pulled her against him and rubbed his manhood against her smooth, wet skin. His eyes widened as she pulled back from him and knelt. Sookie brushed her lips against his stiffness and murmured, " 'Cause it's going to feel even better…" and she took him into her mouth.

Somehow they eventually got out of the shower. They had barely bothered to dry each other off when Eric lifted her, supporting her bottom. Sookie wrapped her legs around Eric. He growled, feeling her wetness against him, and carried her to the bed.

He mounted her and thrust. Sookie cried out as her body rocked to the rhythm Eric set. He wanted to master her this time and she was overjoyed to let him lead. They were almost there, almost at the golden edge when Eric pulled out and turned her over. Sookie gripped the headboard and sobbed with pleasure as Eric gripped her hips and entered her from the back. Eric was moving faster than a human male could, and his friction in her wetness pushed her over the edge. They cried out as Eric nuzzled her neck and bit. They came together. Eric collapsed on top of her, licking the little wound on her neck.

Eric shifted and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her gently on the lips, "You are amazing my lover!" He whispered in her ear, "I can never get enough of you."

Sookie nestled against him feeling completely safe, completely cherished. They still needed to talk, but her snippiness was completely erased by their epic lovemaking.

"Right back at you!"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 Understanding

_**Do you know, how to pray?**_

_**Do you know, how to sacrifice?**_

_**Do you know, how to send?**_

_**Do you know, how to discard?**_

_**Better not to pray at all, than to sacrifice too much.**_

_**A gift requires a gift in return.**_

_**Better not to send at all, than to counteract too much**_

Excerpt from P. B. Taylor's translation of the Havamà_,_ one of the primary written sources for Norse mythology.

************************************************************************

"Eric…" Sookie snuggled in against him. He was watching one of the raunchier comedians on Comedy Central, bottle of True Blood in hand, and having a blast. Eric was the only vamp Sookie had met who actually got most of the jokes. He stroked her cheek, his eyes still on the flat screen.

"Mmm?"

"I met someone today while I was taking a walk."

"That's nice lover…" he murmured eyes, still on the screen.

" _Time to drop my informational bomb." _Sookie kept her voice as light as meringue. "Really gorgeous gal, name of Freya. She said to tell you, 'Freya, the gardener says congrats and enjoy!"

Click! Eric hit the off button and turned to her his blue eyes blazing.

"_Well, I've got his attention now…and heeeer comes the fallout!"_

Eric gripped her shoulders, " Describe this woman for me."

"Okey-Dokey. Tall, beautiful…long, honey colored hair that ends at her waist, perfect figure even in overalls and…oh yeah… the most powerful mental register I've ever encountered…" Sookie smiled sweetly, "Ring any bells?"

Eric muttered, " Every bell there is…"

Sookie hoisted herself around so that she was staring straight into Eric eyes. Her own baby blues were looking a bit steely.

"OK Eric, here's the deal. I love you--you love me. I'm not going to storm out or run away just because I'm mad, though I won't deny the thought had crossed my mind! But I'm damn well not going to put up with any of this secretive Vampire bullshit! And the Fae are just as bad! I expect you to be straight with me. I figured a few things out today and there're a few more that we better figure out together."

Her hands were balled into fists in typical spunky Sookie fashion. It dawned upon Eric that his future wife had zip fear of him, which—he ruefully admitted—was as it should be. Sookie almost never cursed—certainly never took her god's name in vain but, she was definitely seeing red now. She was also gearing up to drop bomb number two.

" And what the hell does my great grandfather have to do with all of this ? I've put two and two together and four adds up to the fact that this is Niall's estate ! Eric Northman, you goddamn well better comes clean with me now and don't you _dare_ try to pull this crap on me again! We're partners now—signed and sealed—and as far as I'm concerned, the way it works is we don't hold unpleasant news back from each other. You tell me the truth—I tell you the truth --even if we don't particularly like what we're hearing."

Eric was shocked. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a woman read him the riot act and, of course, his Viking wife had been more deferential than her modern version. Since his maker was definitely dead, there were very few persons, other than his own King, who would even consider taking any kind of tone with him. But that was Sookie—and he now had a lifelong investment in the whole package.

Besides her beauty and her gift, what had drawn him to Sookie (like a moth to a flame he sometimes thought !) were her immense courage and her sense of integrity. He valued her courage and integrity all the more highly because she _was_ fragile and mortal. But now he was as confused as she was. He had asked the goddess Hlin for guidance, but someone with her own agenda had rolled up her immortal sleeves to help him out.

Eric, uncurled one of Sookie's fists, kissed her hand, and laced his big fingers between hers. It was time to eat humble pie for the first time in centuries and the taste was not agreeable.

" I'm sorry lover, if I've held anything back about our time here. I truly wanted to surprise you with a special place, a place we'd both remember if things went well."

"Before I came to you, I went to a sacred grove. I spoke to my protectress, the goddess Hlin. It never occurred to me that any other being, especially the Lady Freya, might be interested in my affairs. Believe me lover, even I don't think that my existence is that important in the larger scheme of things! Today in the garden, you met the goddess Freya. Did she tell you her , ah, special qualities ? "

Sookie shook her head. " She was pretty coy, but Danni, the estate manager, couldn't wait to fill me in on Freya's job description !"

Eric brows creased. "She's never appeared to me and I'm amazed that she appeared to you. For some reason our wyrd has become entangled with larger issues. Why else would the Aesir, my gods, interfere ? As for Niall, as your only elder kinsman he knew that I intended to …propose. I wanted to bring you to a safe haven." Eric frowned . "It's a bad time to be a Brigant woman and I know for a fact that the Ulswaters are watching you. Niall and I have had you guarded day and night for the past three months."

Sookie's eyes widened. She opened her mouth. Eric put one finger gently across her lips.

" Let me finish my lover. Niall offered his estate. It's protected by powerful wards and there's a portal to The Crossroads here where our commitment could be consecrated according to my beliefs."

He gazed into her eyes, and Sookie could feel the weight of his millennium of existence across their bond, " I realize that my, approach hasn't always been what you wanted or expected. Do you doubt me now ?"

Sookie heaved a sigh, " No, I don't doubt you. If I doubted you, I wouldn't be here with you. But you need to come clean…about everything that relates to us. I made a promise to you when I said yes and I will stick by it. But Danni's told me some things. Things that will change our lives if they could happen. Danni told me that all of the Supes in these parts would have noticed a "blessing of the land."

Eric nodded. "There can be deep magic connected to making love in a sacred grove. When I was mortal, every spring the priestess would choose a man and woman who would couple in the grove. They represented the god and goddess fertilizing and blessing the land with their union."

Sookie locked eyes with Eric, "Did you know when we crossed the threshold and made love that this "blessing" thing would happen ?"

Eric looked scandalized. "Of course not ! Making love in the grove consecrated our commitment. To assume that we would be granted such a , a, blessing would be beyond presumption. A truly magical blessing is a rare and precious gift. I have only witnessed one other, in all other cases it was a sacred ceremony—a revered symbol."

Eric and Sookie stared at each other. He could hear her heart pounding.

"So Freya, the goddess of fertility and love, meets me, tells me she's planting seeds, then tells me to tell you congrats…Eric, what did you pray to your gods for ?"

"I asked for guidance and the Lady Hlin gave it. But there is a saying among my people with respect to the gods, 'A gift given is a gift owed."

Sookie gripped Eric's hand. " Eric is it possible…has any male vampire ever been able to get a woman pregnant ?"

Eric looked at her for a long moment before answering very softly, "Yes. But it's a very, very rare occurance. A female vampire is barren. That can never change. But if a male is old enough—ancient like me—and if the woman is extraordinary—like you—and if deep magic is involved.."

"..like in the grove…" Sookie whispered.

"Yes. It's possible. Since the conception's magically initiated, you could conceive at any time during your moon cycle. The children are almost always female. Males are usually stillborn, we don't know why. The females are powerful. They usually inherit their father's great strength and particular gift undiluted. They live for centuries, and they can bear children for a powerful, male vampire. We have a name for such women—Daughters of the Blood—"

He hesitated.

Sookie squeezed his hands, " Eric you have to tell me everything you know ! "

"Such a child would give her sire great power. She would have many powerful suitors. From what I've heard , these women are almost always beautiful, supernatural beings. But their lives…"

Sookie finished for him, " would never be their own. From the time that they were born, they'd be sucked into vamp politics and maneuverings. But there's more. If this were possible, if I could be…the child would be connected to the Brigant Fae…and a target for Niall's enemies. Eric, Danni said that any Supe worth their salt would recognize that a "blessing" took place at The Crossroads last night."

.

Eric's face hardened. Did the prince have his own plans for his great grandaughter? " This ..situation..may put you in greater danger than you already are. We need to talk to Prince Niall as soon as possible. He's well acquainted with the Lady Freya. The gods have their own agendas, but as a prince of Alfheim, he may know more than he has indicated. There's a great web of wyrd connecting the worlds. I wonder what part, if any, the prince may have played in this…event. When is your next moon blood ?"

Sookie was too shocked to supply Eric with the current term, "Any day."

Eric pulled her into his arms. " Then , we'll know soon…and we'll know what we must do…"

Sookie pulled back from Eric horrified, " No Eric ! I never thought, never let myself hope, that we might have a baby. If this is providence or the god's will, we should accept this child as a gift. If this new twist is our destiny, our wyrd, as you call it I'll accept it . Will you ?"

Eric kissed her forehead. He spoke so softly Sookie had to strain to hear him. " In my human life, I had two little girls, Aesa and Selin. Norwegian raiders killed them and my wife while we were traveling between camps. They were very beautiful. Selin was eight and very quiet and serious like her mother. Aesa was three always happy and chattering like a wren. I will never forget them and I will always love them. So, lover, if we have been granted this great gift I'll accept it with joy if that's your wish as well. And as for wyrd, I've learned that it's not an endpoint, but something continually happening around us at all times connecting past, present, and future. And so I can still reach into the past because the real nature of time is more like a great lake than a swift river. We toss a handful of pebbles , our wyrd, onto the surface and they spread, touch, overlap. So, don't despair. We have a say in the paths that we choose, even in the final destination if we're courageous. And you, dear one, are the most courageous woman that I've ever known."


	9. Chapter 9

Understanding Ch 9

Thanks for reading. I really appreciate your support and reviews. They keep me going. The more, the better!

Alfheim is the world of the Fae in Norse mythology Squill is an early spring woodland flower , usually blue.

**********************

In his sanctuary in Alfheim, Niall walked a woodland path at sun rise. Time ran differently in this world and it was still early spring. He relaxed into the setting and feel of his land—one of the last sanctuaries of his people. It was very cool and most of the blues, whites and yellows of the closed squill and snowdrop petals were muted against a carpet of brown leaves. Hints of spring were everywhere just likes the promise of day, with the sun barely visible on the horizon through the bare tulip poplar and beeches.

He thought of his great-granddaughter with deep affection. Now she would nurture the promise of the future of the three realms. If he could have entered her life earlier, he could have made it much easier; he could have protected her more thoroughly. They would have understood each other much better and he could have taught her much about the customs of the Fae. But the pattern of her life had been parted from the way of the Fae and the best that he could do now was to gradually reveal relevant aspects of his world to her. There was so much that she couldn't comprehend. No, he would pin his hopes for the triumphant ascension of the Brigant line on the next generation.

The bargaining had been hard. But the Aesir had their needs and could provide the means and he had his needs and could provide a way for the Aesir to achieve them. Although Sookie was only one eighth Fae, the inheritance was enough to produce twins with a mighty destiny. Only Freya had the necessary magic to accomplish the task and assure that one child's nature was overwhelmingly Fae. In return Niall had pledged that both children would be trained in a manner useful to the Aesir. He had no qualms about these arrangements. Sookie would continue to be loved and protected, as would her children. She would have children with the man she loved and would be greatly respected, while he had secured the future of the Brigants.

The Ulswaters had negotiated an alliance with dark elves and some Were packs, but the Brigants had the backing of the Aesir gods. Niall's spies informed him that Ulswater was forming alliances with other deities hostile to the Aesir, but nothing had yet been confirmed. The air shimmered in front of him and out stepped the white armed Lady herself dressed in a filmy gown with floral embroidery highlights whose fitted bust emphasized her mouth watering assets. She wasn't the least bit bothered by the chilly morning Her cheeks dimpled adorably as she smiled at Niall, who bowed and kissed her hand.

"My Lady you look as ravishing as ever!"

Freya beamed and twirled around, "It's an Oscar de la Renta Love Note Gown."

Niall nodded, "A very appropriate choice, my Lady." As they walked down the path Freya waved her hands in a beckoning gesture. Crocus, squill, and glory-of-the snow- burst into flower on either side of the path."

Her laughter was as sweet and as clear as birdsong. "I just couldn't _wait_ to get out of those overalls! Well, your little kinswoman is charming, and very strong and courageous, for a mortal. Her gift is remarkably strong—she picked up on my register immediately, but she held her fear at bay. She will bear strong children, and of course, Erikr is to die for gene wise! I'm so glad I've given him an opportunity to share his DNA again."

Niall's eyes twinkled, "With regards to this my Lady, are the children's natures arranged as agreed? "

Freya paused, her lovely face becoming serious." Now, Niall, you know that there is only so much even I can do. We all have to answer to higher authorities! Odin's my CEO and he'll only allow so much meddling, then we have to let their wyrd work upon their lives. But I did my best. I believe that the Fae will accept the child."

"And the other?"

Freya eyes lit with a fierce delight, " The other is mine! She was my priestess in another life and I will call her to me when she comes to adulthood. She will be a true Daughter of the Blood. She will be her father's daughter. But you must take great care, my prince, the Ulswater and greater forces that influence them will strike."

"When! Can you see when ?" Niall's voice was urgent.

Freya shook her head" I can't foretell that. Looking into the future for me is like looking upon a river. There's a line that I can follow, but it's unpredictable. We're talking about the flow, on wind, water, obstructions that are hidden from me…" She raised her head in alarm, " Someone is coming now."

She turned. A beautiful Fae male with long dark hair appeared and bowed almost to the ground before them. His deep hazel eyes were wells of sorrow.

Freya gently probed his mind and sucked in a breath. "No!"

The messenger nodded. Niall met his eyes and connected with his mind. His eyes welled with tears.

The image of somebody dying was burnt into his mind .Her beautiful form was broken, her vibrant life had shifted into stillness and dust. He was looking into a black hole, looking over the chasm's edge into his daughter Alana Spenser's death. How would he tell Claudine and Claude, that their irrepressible mother was dead when he couldn't comprehend her absence?

Behind the grief was a flood of rage. He was gathering power from the land and his wrath demanded revenge. The energy of earth, air, and water rushed into him and he was beautiful and terrible to behold.

"Who?" Nialls voice rumbled with power.

The messenger trembled before his lord, " My Lord, we believe it was an Ulswater assassin. The Queen was …was with her latest lover who has vanished without a trace."

Niall blazed with blinding light , the full display of a great Fae lord. It had been centuries since Freya had beheld him as the demi-god that he was, when they were lovers long ago.

"Then the Brigants declare war. Gather my retainers and supporters. I will eradicate the Ulswater and all of their kin from the three worlds."

Freya's own essence blazed out. She was, after all, a Valkyrie. " I will support you in this. But in your wrath, don't forget to protect what we have planted. There is nothing more potent than seeing a blade growing amid the desolation of war. Go to war if you must…but protect your own. Protect _**our **_future."

"


	10. Chapter 10

Understanding Ch 10

Kiss me with the kisses of your mouth: for your love is better than wine. Song of Solomon

Pam was in the changing room transforming Sookie's long, blond hair into an elaborate up-do and having the time of her un-life. Bobby pins in mouth, she hummed as her hands flew over Sookies hair, curling and braiding and tucking. It had been two weeks since Sookie and Eric had left Niall Brigant's estate and Sookie was two weeks overdue for the monthly visit of a certain little friend. She had survived her first tsunami of nausea this morning. Although the First Response test kit was still sitting under her bathroom sink, she was pretty darn sure that results would confirm her suspicions. She'd know for sure after she saw Dr. Ludwig tomorrow afternoon anyway. And even then, she had no intention of breathing a word to anyone but Eric for as long as possible or until some astute observer figured out that the obvious symptoms were definitely not related to a virus or food allergy. Trouble seemed to follow her like an unwanted stray. They certainly needed to speak with Niall about any knowledge he might have of their current, personal issue , but he had bigger fish to fry. And those big fish would probably be going after her as well. There were rumblings of an all-out war between her grandfather and another group of Fae—another reason Eric urgently wished to speak with Niall.

For this one night, Sookie pushed all of those thoughts aside and refused to think past her beautifully manicured fingertips because tonight, in a lovely anti bellum mansion, in a white ballroom complete with elaborate Greek Revival marble friezes, Corinthian columns, and hand-cast archways, she would have the white wedding of her dreams. How Amelia, Pam, and Claudine had pulled this off in two weeks was a mystery to her. Pam confided that Eric had called in a few favors to secure the mansion as well as the elegant bridal suite complete with a private plunge pool and spa. Although it was a small wedding for someone as important as the sheriff of Area Five, one hundred guests had accepted the hasty, albeit elegant invitations. Claudine had secured the bridal party's suits and gowns pretty much with a snap of her fingers. Pam had seen to the Vamps' needs, even securing a dozen bottles of Royalty Select, while Amelia, truly her fathers daughter when it came to connections, arranged the catering and accommodations for the other Supes and humans. Thank goodness for supernatural wedding planners! Even if she could have secured them, Sookie was glad that Quinn and E (E) E would not be organizing tonight's event.

Three of her former suitors were here tonight, and Sookie was pretty damn sure that none of them were turning cartwheels. Quinn's disapproving presence would have been just overwhelming in all respects. As leader of the Long Tooth Weres of Shreveport Alcide was here with his date, a pretty girl who had joined the pack after the recent skirmish. She'd been the one who had appeared on local TV for the Great Reveal. Sam was here with a pretty brunette he'd met on his visit home to Texas. When she'd first met her, Sookie picked up that Sam's date was a shifter. Sookie was happy and a little relieved that her former flames had found other women to be the focus of their attention. But there was one man whose dark eyes still lingered sadly upon her, and he would stand by the Justice of the Peace and watch Eric claim her. Bill Compton was one of Eric's three groomsmen.

Pam was just securing Sookie's waist length veil to the back of her up–do, when Amelia and Claudine bustled in with a rectangular package, gift-wrapped quite inappropriately, but predictably, in fire engine red paper. Maybe the smell of the hair spray helped Pam behave herself, but Sookie suspected that Prince Niall had managed to suppress Claudine's essence for a few hours. Pam spun Sookie around with a triumphant smile. It had been so long since shed had a chance to do something this elaborate with long hair and she had enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Well girls what do you think?"

Sookie looked magnificent in a diamond white, silk organza V-neck A-line gown accented with delicate flowers.

Amelia clapped her hands , "Sookie you look amazing. Well done Pam!" Pam curtsied perfectly in mock acknowledgement.

Claudine whistled, taking in Sookie's tanned, natural bounty, "And that gown is the perfect presentation for you natural assets! I hope that we can keep Eric's hands off of you until after the ceremony! "

Sookie smiled. For the past two weeks, she and Eric had hardly kept their hand off of each other for more than a minute when they were alone. When she flagged, Eric teased her until her temperature and libido broke the mercury, whispering wickedly in her ear that they had to make up for lost time.

She took a good look at her girls, the witch, the vampire, and the fairy, and thanked her lucky stars that she had been blessed with such wonderful friends—friends she never would have known if it wasn't for her own talent. As they hovered around her , dressed in sapphire strapless gowns with cross-draped bodices, Sookie couldn't help but gush, "I believe that I have the three best friends and the three best looking bridesmaids in the state of Louisiana!"

Claudine chuckled. " I certainly hope that some of the hot topics you invited feel the same, because I intend to get lucky tonight!"

Pam snorted. All of the men and a surprising number of the women would consider themselves very lucky indeed to spend some quality time with Claudine! She handed Sookie the package, "Enough talk girls. Sookie it's time to go! But you better open this first. Its obviously from the man himself."

Her hands shook a little as she tore off the paper and opened the case. Inside was a platinum pendant with matching earrings that featured the small, voluptuous figure of a shapely, naked woman with unfurled wings. A glittering pear shaped diamond was suspended from her feet. Amelia, Claudine and Pam all crowded around to have a look. The card read, "Jewels for my jewel."

It was signed, as usual ,with an elaborately flourished, E.

"She's beautiful!" Amelia breathed," Who's she supposed to be?"

Claudine giggled and glanced at Pam whose eyes widened with a mind boggling epiphany. Sookie just looked at her friends and roared. Leave it to Eric to find a way to make her wet herself laughing before she walked down the aisle! When she calmed down, all three of her bridesmaids were staring at her like she'd grown a horn. She sure was growing something, but she'd leave them to speculate on what that might be for now.

"Sorry Amelia, inside joke. This gal's name is Freya, she a Valkyrie –a warrior goddess but she's got a couple of other specialties up her sleeve as well."

Before Amelia could ask any more questions, someone knocked softly on the door. Sookie got to her feet, Pam adjusted Sookie's veil, and Amelia handed everyone their bouquet of red roses, blue hydrangeas, and baby's breath. Sookie opened the door.

Prince Niall looked beautiful and regal in his dove grey Tux. He linked arms with Sookie and smiled fondly, " It's time child."

They stepped into an immense entrance hall with 12 foot gilt doors that opened into the white ballroom where her groom and guests awaited her.

She waited with her great grandfather as King Felipe de Castro escorted Pam, Victor Madden escorted Amelia, and Bill escorted Claudine up the aisle to the front of the ballroom. Vamp politics was at the forefront of two of the choices for groomsmen. The King had to be offered the honor of best man. Both Sookie and Eric detested Victor Madden who was a vicious, scheming bastard. But, as the most powerful sheriff in Louisiana, he too had to be part of the party. Sookie had found Eric's choice of Bill intriguing. When Eric asked him, Bill naturally said that he would be honored. Sookie hadn't spoken with Eric about this, but their bond supplied her with a complex blend of information. Eric wasn't gloating or lording it over Bill, or only in a very minor way. No, there was something else there that Sookie had not quite put her finger on. It involved a grudging acknowledgement—Bill's computer program had made him a very important asset and that was part of it, but there was also Bill's loyalty to his sheriff. And, despite the world of hurt that had happened between Sookie and her former lover, there was an acknowledgement that Bill was ready to defend Sookie, to give his life for her even now, as she committed herself forever to his rival for her love.

The harp, cello, and flute trio played Pacabel's Canon in D as the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way to the front of the ballroom. Sookie's heart started to pound and Niall patted her hand. The trio commenced Wagner's The Bridal Chorus, the crowd rose and turned to face the huge gilt doors and Sookie ,accompanied by her great grandfather Prince Niall of the Brigant Fae, walked toward her groom looking every inch the princess that she truly was.

She knew that her recently divorced and still slightly estranged brother was watching, and that Bill's dark gaze was fixed upon her, but she only had eyes for one blond warrior, his hair tied back in elaborate braids, who had won her heart and who was gazing at her as if she were a goddess. Love, deep as a tidal swell, rolled across their bond filling them and anchoring them to each other as they joined hands and faced the Justice of the Peace.

. The ceremony had not been as hard to plan, as Sookie had feared. At the most essential level, they shared a sense of commitment and reverence for the divine that would make this service, her service, a sweet and strong experience for them both. She had done her research for a hard week and understood that strong ritual and true words were as much a part of Eric's heritage as they were of hers. As his blue eyes blazed into hers," she hoped that she had chosen the words that were true for both of them. The Justice of the Peace began.

"Sookie, please face Eric, and hold Eric's hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

"These are the hands of your best friend, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his existence."

"These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams."

"These are the hands that look large and strong, yet will be gentle."

"These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years."

:These are the hands that will wipe tears of sorrow and tears of joy from your eyes."

These are the hands that will comfort you and hold you when fear or grief shake you."

"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes."

"Eric, please hold Sookies hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you."

"These are the hands of your best friend, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as Sookie pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life".

"These are the hands that will hold you in tender love, soothing, supporting and encouraging you along the way."

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times."

"These are the hands that will comfort you."

"They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years."

"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope."

"Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

As Sookie had requested the official extended her hands over theirs. Unseen guests acknowledged the gesture and blessed it.

" Give these hands the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disappointment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other. Help these hands to continue building a relationship, rich in caring. May they always be joined to heal, protect, shelter, and guide each other."

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward and public expression of your love and commitment to each other. "

Eric had chosen beautiful platinum rings chased with elaborate knotwork. As she slid the ring onto Eric's big finger and he slid the ring onto her's, Sookie felt well and truly wed.

But she knew that the significance of the rings meant far less to Eric than the significance of their commitment in the garden. And so, with great love and care, she had planned the next part of the ceremony for him, and for them.

King Felipe and Amelia came forward and each took one rose from the vase on a table by the Justice of the Peace. The king handed one to Eric, and Amelia handed one to Sookie.

"Your first gift as a married couple will be a single rose."

As they exchanged roses, Sookie could see from the look in Eric's eyes that he "got" it as he had always gotten her.

The Justice continued, "Eric and Sookie, wherever you make your home - pick one special spot for roses so that on each anniversary of your commitment you may each take a rose to that spot recommitting that this will be a marriage based upon love."

The next part had been hard for her to write, but she knew that is was necessary and true to their love to include it.

"In every marriage there are times when it is easiest to hurt those we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by those we most love. It might be hard to say

I'm sorry or I forgive you, I need you or I'm hurting. If this happens, leave a rose on the spot you chose together - for that rose will say what matters most of all, **_I still love you."_**

The whole room and even Hlin and the White armed Lady who watched unseen, waited as the final binding was laid upon this most unlikely of couples,

"Eric and Sookie, when you recall this ceremony, remember that it was love that brought you here today, and that it is only your love which can endure completely and forever."

As they looked into each other eyes before the guests, seen and unseen, the love that flowed across the magic of their bond enveloped them, bound them, and fixed their souls in a steady regard.


	11. Chapter 11

Understanding Ch 11

A/N Eric and Sookie's first dance is "At Last" by Etta James. If you don't know this song—check it out on youtube.

Here's a link .com/watch?v=3ZdMqziDPUU&feature=related

The characters belong to Ms. Harris, I hope she doesn't mind my taking them out to play.

**********************************

The Justice of the Peace beamed.

"You may kiss the bride." Sookie looked up at Eric. His eyes were sparkling and his mouth quirked. As if he needed her permission! But it was part of the ceremony and everyone expected the words and of course the kiss. Eric and Sookie did not disappoint. Eric fangs ran our fully and there was some whistling and clapping as her pulled her into him. They kept the kiss, which was long and heartfelt, just within the borders of propriety.

When Sookie came up for air, the JP announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman!"

The guests applauded as the trio struck up Mendelssohn's Wedding Recessional and Sookie and Eric walked back down the aisle followed by the wedding party.

Attendants quickly cleared chairs and served cocktails. Vamps were enjoying Royalty Select or even more select vintages from their dates privately. The guests had been greeted by the wedding party when Rick Clark, leader of The Dead Man's Dance Band, took the mike.

"May I please have your attention! For their first dance together as a married couple, Eric and Sookie have chosen "At Last" by the immortal, in a figurative sense, Etta James!"

Actually, the choice had been Eric's. But once Sookie had heard the song, she agreed that it was perfect. They were both excellent dancers and the applause was thunderous when they finished. Next, Sookie danced with Felipe who kissed her hand and praised her beauty extravagantly.

He too was an excellent dancer. As they glided along to another slow number, his deep brown eyes gazed into hers, "You are a magnificent woman Mrs. Northman. The sheriff is a very lucky man. If he hadn't claimed you," Felipe flashed a brilliant smile showing a little fang, "who knows what I might have had to do to protect you?"

Sookie smiled back burying a frisson of apprehension. He was the king and her husband's "best man"; surely he wasn't making a pass at the bride on her wedding night?

Dancing with Bill was even harder. She knew that he still loved her, always would. And on some level, despite all that they had been through, she forgave him because she knew that he truly loved her. But what she felt for him now was more akin to affection or regard than it was to love. What had happened in the trunk of that car--was technically not Bill's fault--but it had happened, she had been forced, and it would always be between them. Sookie looked into Bill's dark eyes. There was so much that they could never say now. But they had shared blood and he knew that she loved Eric profoundly, he also knew that she had made her peace with him and was easy in the company of a former lover who might still become a friend .

Prince Niall beamed at her as her as he led her in a waltz. His beautiful face seemed troubled. Sookie's brow creased. She sent out a mental probe. There were many Fae. There was also a slightly different register, definitely some form of Fae, but slightly different than her grandfather or Claudine. She looked at her grandfather with alarm and he kissed her cheek.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow night Dear One. Enjoy tonight. You're safe."

"_Not good!" _Sookie thought, as she nodded and smiled at Niall _"Safe means there's definitely something out there that wants a piece of me! That's just great, more admirers!"_

The night wound on and folks started to loosen up as the band cranked out hip-hop, pop, and even some Cajun music. Food, booze, toasts, the cake cutting followed. Eric went along with the program and performed the obligatory slicing, but adamently refused to have cake smashed into his face.

Finally, it was time for the garter and bouquet toss. As The Dead Man's Dance Band geared up the strip tease music, Sookie took her seat and hiked up her gown just a bit. Eric rolled up his sleeve with a flourish and very slowly ran his hand up her leg, lifted it to his shoulder and just as slowly eased the garter off. Even with all of the wedding guests watching, he managed to do a bit of unobserved exploring up her thigh beyond the garter and beyond that made her flush, especially when he whispered, " Just a hint of what's to come, Lover!"

Sam caught the garter to much clapping and, although Pam and Claudine were gunning for the bouquet, Alcide's date caught it. Alcide eyes were glowing as she walked back to him looking triumphant. If her tail had been showing, she'd have been wagging it.

Things were winding down and remaining guests were departing for the after party at Fangtasia. Claudine had other plans. She had her arm around a tall, seriously ripped, brunette, with stormy grey eyes. He was smiling like he'd just won the jackpot, which in fact he had.

Eric looked at Sookie, the devil in his eyes, and lifted her into his arms to more applauding and catcalls. As they waved goodbye, he whispered in her ear,"Time for phase two of our celebration!"

His arms tightened around her as she leaned in close, darted her tongue into his ear and whispered, "Bring it on baby!"

The mansion was a owned by a vamp named Morgan Gould, who was extremely wealthy even by vamp standards. Eric had covered Gould's tracks, when a shady financial deal had gone sour and the injured parties who were affiliated with a drug cartel were discovers drained to the last drop. Eric had called in the debt, and since Morgan had absconded from the premises until further notice, the house was theirs to enjoy.

Mutual enjoyment was currently at the top of Sookie and Eric's "to-do" list. Eric carried Sookie through the grand entrance hall, down a flight of marble stairs, and through another set of gilt doors. There the décor went from Greek Revival to high tech. Sookie felt the slight nausea and urge to back up that she sometimes felt in the presence of magical wards. She observed that Morgan Gould was not banking on magic alone to keep him safe and had installed a retina scanner that had already been programmed to recognize the unique pattern of Eric's eyes.

Sookie giggled and nuzzled Eric, as they passed through another set of warded doors, "This is kind of like a supernatural Get Smart!" Eric's chest rumbled with amusement.

"When it comes to our sleeping quarters, vampires have to get very smart lover. It's the place where we're most vulnerable, so of course, it must be the most strongly protected. "

Sookie totally got that. But she was too busy nuzzling Eric's neck and unbuttoning his shirt and kissing and running her tongue across his cool chest to respond. Although Eric's place was nothing near as lavish as this, it was underground and equipped with a state of the art security system and several wards. Sookie smiled, she was the only non Vamp who had ever been in that room and they had christened Eric's bed from every angle imaginable including some, due to Eric's ability to levitate, that were humanly impossible.

The decor of the master bedroom ,while opulent, was thoroughly masculine with mahogany paneling; scenes of fox hunts and the head and antlers of a 14-point buck . Apart from a California king four-poster bed , there was a dressing room and a huge bathroom complete with Jacuzzi and access to a private plunge pool. A thick, red, oriental rug stretched across the floor. But the real point of interest, for Eric at least, was the huge polar bear skin rug that lay in front of the stone fireplace. As Eric deposited her on top of it, Sookie briefly hoped that the bear had been killed some time at the other end of the last century, which was the last coherent thought she had for some time.

She finished unbuttoning Eric's shirt and removed his trousers. Eric's eyes blazed as he unzipped and unhooked the back of Sookie's gown and it slithered to the floor. As she kicked of her heels, Eric knelt and unsnapped her garters trailing his lips over her bare thigh as he rolled down her stockings.

He glanced up to make sure that she was watching as he pulled her down to him slowly. He snapped the thong of her minimal white lace panties planting feathery kisses across her stomach and thighs until he found her wetness. Sookie gasped. Eric lips and tongues traveled up Sookie's body reveling in the warm, satin smooth feel of her skin upon his cool lips. He growled as he captured her nipple and felt it harden as he sucked tenderly on her firm, beautiful breast. He trailed his mouth between the valley of her breast and upward until her gently captured her other nipple between his lips and sucked it to a tortured peak.

She arched against him and reached between them, massaging his cool length "Please Eric, now!"

Eric scraped his fangs along her collarbone reveling in the pink flush of her arousal. Sookie cried out .The hard smoothness and strength of Eric's muscled thigh pressed heavily against her. As she raked her nails across the rippling, smooth muscles of his broad back, Eric raised himself over her spreading her thighs. So many men wanted her, even the King wanted her, but she was his now forever. He rose up over her and Sookie placed his length so that she could feel the hard pulse of his arousal against her nub. Eric eyes were wild now, but still he held back poised on her soft folds while Sookie arched toward him running her tongue over his fangs and sucking on his lower lip.

"It has been a long time since I've fucked on fur, my lover, I intend to make this a night you will never forget!"

With a wicked grin he guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch to a place even warmer and wetter until she sheathed him completely . His powerful fullness entered and filled her and she grasped his rock hard shoulder and bit.

Eric cried out in Old Norse and moved powerfully sinking himself into her again and again, delving deeper into her with each rhythmic thrust. Sookie arched into him in wild response, her breath short and uneven. She was writhing beneath him expecting him to pull out as he often did and seek her inner thigh but he was too far-gone himself and was over the edge of control. His thrusts became more rapid and deep as he abandoned himself to his pleasure, arched and cried her name, and exploded inside of her. Sookie cried out and floated on pulsating waves of pleasure as she convulsed around him. Eric collapsed on top of her and they rode wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy together.

They lay together thoroughly fulfilled. There was no need for words. The passion and fulfillment that rolled across their bond informed them of the great gift they shared.

After a while, Sookie rolled to Eric's side and nestled against him. Eric was enjoying the rough feel of the fur and as he caressed the smoothness of his woman's back.

Finally Sookie propped herself on one arm a little smile playing across her lips, " You know, the girls got me a very sexy, _red _satin corset number with removable garters, even stockings…you never even got to enjoy that…"

Eric smiled as Sookie, his blue eyes dreamy and content, " That can wait for another night, lover. The only accessory you needed tonight was the bear skin rug."

**********

LOL : ) Hope you enjoyed !


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This chapter is dedicated to all of us who have survived a treacherous first trimester—Sookie, we feel your pain!

The characters are the property of Ms. Harris. I hope that she doesn't mind my taking them out to play.

************************

After collapsing into an exhausted, dreamless sleep, what seemed like just minutes ago, Sookie's eyes fluttered open. A tsunami of nausea washed over her. She put her hands to her face and tried to breath through it. Nope, not working. When she tried to slide out of bed, Eric's arms tightened around her . Their honeymoon night had been fierce, and magical. They had made love twice more before slipping into the Jacuzzi. They never made it as far as the plunge pool. Day, and all of the hard truths that it would bring, had come too soon.

Sookie put her had to hand to her mouth, waited out another wave of nausea and wriggled. Eric's arms were like bands of steel.

She kissed his lips gently. He was so old and powerful, that even now, in mid-morning, he sensed her presence. His lips responded, and his hand slid down to caress her bottom before his arms enveloped her again. "Tonight, lover…" he murmured sleepily.

Not the response she needed. Sookie put her hands on either side of Eric's face and focused, willing her feeling of absolute yuckiness to roll across their bond. Eric made a face, that he probably hadn't made since he was a human—the 'Oh God I'm going to barf' face. Blue slits glared at her. Now she had his attention!

" Sorry Baby, you've got to let me get up. I think I'm gonna…"

Eric relaxed his arms, stroked, her side, mumbled, "puke…thanks for sharing, min kära, " and fell back asleep.

Okey dokey. She slid out of bed and padded across the plush carpet for the first of many worshipful visits to the porcelain goddess. She'd heard that some pregnancies were like this. During her five years at Merlotte's, she had been regaled with many pregnancy horror stories—the kind women seem to delight in telling other women –especially those who are strangers to the pregnancy game.

When she felt like she wanted to live somewhere other than the tile floor, she took a shower and put on a floral print summer dress. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and applied a little blush, lipstick, and mascara. For the first time in her adult life, the very thought of the smell of coffee made her gag. She kissed Eric one more time, grabbed the keys to the Corvette, and left the room. A genial human attendant approached her in the foyer to inquire about breakfast. She caught a whiff of scrambled eggs, shuttered, and politely declined.

Eric, always practical and detail oriented, had taken care of adding her name to the car insurance and, for the first time in her life she actually had health insurance. There was a world of security and respect that went along with being Sookie Northman; there was also a world of intrigue and danger---some of which she'd brought to the marriage. She slid into the Vet. It was the first time she had been behind the wheel. Bldskr was Eric's baby and Sookie knew Eric was ambivalent, to say the least about her driving it. But as her car wasn't an option at the moment, Bldskr it was!

First stop was her house on Hummingbird Road. Leaving her "homeplace" was a wrench. The house would ,of course, remain in her possession. She was glad that Amelia and Octavia had decided to continue to rent. It wouldn't seem so strange to leave when her friends were still living there. Sookie had already sorted through everything, had given away or disposed of what she didn't need, and had arranged the rest for the movers that Eric had insisted upon hiring. They were supposed to come tomorrow and she wanted to make sure, that she hadn't forgotten anything. Amelia had gone to Fangtasia last night and probably spent the night a Trey's. Octavia, however, was home working in the garden, so Amelia and Trey must have dropped her home after the wedding.

Octavia bustled over and gave her a big hug, her pleasant, flowery perfume just perceptible.

" Well, I didn't expect to see_ you _ here today! "

Sookie smiled. " Just making sure that I didn't miss anything. The movers'll be here tomorrow morning. I want to make sure they get in and out as fast as they can. I don't want them disturbing you or Amelia any more than they have to."

Octavia patted Sookie's hand, "Oh they won't bother me. You go on in now and check all you want. I'll get back to my gardening."

Sookie walked through the screened porch, opened the back door, and walked into the kitchen. She'd never have to cook for Eric, but she had to eat, though eating was not an appealing thought at the moment, and so would any non Vamp guests. She'd only packed cooking items that had nostalgic value, Gran's rolling pin and the pie pans she'd always used were already packed away along with a few other things that she couldn't bear to part with. It was better to make a clean start. She walked through the living room with its neatly stacked boxes.

She'd left the TV and most of the furniture. Eric's furniture was new and expensive, custom Italian leather sofas, comfortable but high end. Lots of clean lines, beautiful wood, and some Scandinavian artifacts and that were museum worthy. She'd packed the stool her Gran had always perched on, and the ugly afghan that she'd wrapped around Eric when he'd lost his memory. She smiled. He still thought that afghan was the ugliest thing this side of a land fill, but she couldn't part with it. She had moved most of her clothes and personal items already. Even her books were packed. Anything Amelia and Octavia didn't want she had given away. Everything seemed to be in order , but the hairs on the back of her neck were prickling and if Sookie had learned anything, it was to trust her instincts. She trailed her hand over the boxes until she came to the one marked" nostalgia etc." On a whim, she opened it. The afghan was missing.

Now who would want that old thing? Maybe she had forgotten to pack it, but no, she recalled folding it and sealing the box.

It had no value to any one but her. Sookie glanced at her cell phone. She had to be at Dr, Ludwig's office in forty-five minutes and she really didn't have time to rummage. She walked back through the kitchen, onto the porch, and into the back yard. Maybe Octavia would know where it was.

The afternoon was hot and humid and the horizon was darkening with the treat of a thunderstorm. Sookie looked around the house. No Octavia. She called for her. No answer. Sookie palmed her keys and ran for her car just as Claudine popped into view looking a bit ragged, but alert and ready for business.

She gripped an unsheathed short sword inscribed with a flowing script, scanned the area quickly, lifted Sookie, and deposited her in bldskr's passenger seat.

While her right hand gripped the sword, her left was extended, fingers stiff. Her beautiful mouth was drawn back in a snarl. Sookie's skin prickled as a current of magic poured from Claudine. Distant thunder played counterpoint to the audible crackle of powerful magic surrounding them. Suddenly, a dozen shining figures materialized around Claudine. She spoke to them in a musical language that Sookie supposed was a form of Fae. Sookie had only seen a Fae in true form once before when Niall had given her a glimpse in the restaurant. No wonder people had thought that they were angles or gods! Silently the figures fanned out and flashed in to the woods at preternatural speed.

Claudine hopped into the car and held out her hand.

"Keys!" Too startled to talk, Sookie handed them over.

Claudine swung the Corvette around and barreled down the road while Sookie winced as the gravel pinged against the Vet.

Oh boy, first time out in the Vet by herself, and Eric's baby was getting dinged! Eric was not going to be happy…

Claudine seemed to relax a little as they pulled onto the main road.

"Where to?"

Now Sookie felt a little sheepish, "Dr. Ludwig's. I have an…appointment in about half an hour."

Claudine nodded and turned the car toward Shreveport. Sookie's skin still tingled from the magic Claudine had radiated.

When they turned onto the highway Claudine relaxed enough to turn on the radio. Sookie took a deep breath. When Claudine popped in from nowhere there was always a very good reason—usually involving Sookie's imminent demise.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Claudine's beautiful mouth turned down, "Ulswater Fae, at least a squad of them , in your woods. Jesus Sook! What the hell did you think you were doing going around alone—what the hell was Eric thinking letting you?"

Sookie felt the adrenaline rush of a fine, red rage coming on and after the fear and upset she embraced it like a long lost friend.

"Let me! Eric is my husband not my lord and master for Christ's sake! I went out to take care of some things. And don't you dare blame Eric—how is it his fault if something weird happens when I'm at my house the day after we get married?"

Claudine snorted. " Oh yeah, your house is sooo safe ! Demons don't get killed in your bushes, Weres never attack, hostile takeovers never happen !Oh yeah, and no one ever sets your house on fire while you're fast asleep! Yep Sook, real safe!...couldn't you feel it—that something was really wrong the minute you pulled up?"

Sookie suddenly felt very tired, as though some one had pulled the plug and she was shutting down. She also felt intensely sick.

"Pull over" she croaked.

When her roadside visit was through, Claudine's earlier epiphany was confirmed and it was her turn to feel indignant.

"You should have told me Sookie! This makes things a thousand time worse, well maybe not a thousand, but way worse!"

Sookie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. " Thank's for the encouragement! And how could I tell you anything, when I'm not even sure myself ?"

Claudine shot Sookie a sideways glance, "Oh I think you're pretty sure. Well, now's as good a time as any to fill you in...The prince would have told you all of this tonight, but after what just happened…Shit, Sook I don't know how much of this you're going to understand and I'm not at liberty to say much... but the Brigants are at _war_. Fae don't go to war often, but when we do it can get very ugly."

Claudine sighed, " I might even have to take a step or two backwards. You know there are other world besides this one , right ?"

Sookie nodded, "I'd figured that much our after I saw Freya…"

Claudine whistled and her eyes widened, "You saw…Sookie…that's unheard of…"

"Well, hear it loud and clear!" Sookie remarked rather tartly. She was too tired and frazzled to put up with anything but straight talk. "Tell me about this war. Who's involved"?

"Who isn't? All of the Fae have taken sides. The Ulswaters and the Brigants have been skirmishing on and off for centuries now—sort have like the Hatfields and the McCoys. There are territorial disputes and treaties have been broken. Our enemy, Sewell Ulswater, is a powerful lord of the Northern realm of Alfheim. Fae politics are every bit as complicated as Vamp politics. Anyway , the king of the northern realm died, and as new ruler hasn't been selected , Sewell Ulswater is the virtual ruler of the Northern realm. "

" The Ulswaters are treacherous, greedy, and very violent. My mother, Alana Spenser, was the Queen on the Eastern realm of the Fae . Sewell wants to take over both kingdoms, consolidate his power and create an empire. No Brigant or Spencer Fae would ever concede to this!"

Claudine's voice became very low and intense. She wiped tears from her eyes. " Two weeks ago, as time runs in this world, Ulswater assassins murdered my mother Alana Crane Spenser. Prince Niall is her father. The prince declared war on the Ulswater Fae and their minions. Brigant women are being targeted so that our line will be eradicated. Of course, Ulswater women will be targeted as well."

Sookie reached out and gently squeezed Claudine's arm. "Oh Claudine ! I'm so sorry for you loss !" Sookie was only too aware of how insignificant her words were in the face of such a loss. Claudine sniffled and squeezed Sookie's hand.

They had turned off of the highway and were driving down a smaller road to the doctor's house and office.

" I won't say that she's at peace. She was a troubled soul and our relationship wasn't always cordial . But I do miss her and because of her murder , there are battles in Alfheim and now here in this world as well."

Claudine paused as she turned into Dr Ludwig's driveway. The house was a typical upper middle class suburban home with a long driveway, nice lawn and well tended shrubs, indistinguishable from its neighbors.

Sookie unstrapped her seat belt and faced Claudine. Claudine reached out to hold her hand.

"You said war had started in this world…"

Claudine gripped Sookie's hand "It started today at your house Sookie. There was a platoon of Ulswater Fae and dark elves in the woods around your house. I'm amazed that you didn't pick up on them."

Sookie shook her head. "I was apprehensive, but when I saw Octavia in the garden—"

Claudine looked at her sharply, "Octavia? No way was she there! Amelia and Trey dropped her off at a friend's house in Shreveport before they went to Fangtasia! Oh god, Sookie did it touch you ?"

Sookie battled another wave of nausea as adrenaline coursed through her for the second time that day.

"Well, yeah. She gave me a big squeeze. It was odd because Octavia is sort of reserved, more of a peck on the cheek kind of gal. "

Claudine's face had gone almost as pale as a vamp's. "Then it knows that you're pregnant."

Sookie smiled, "Oh for heaven's sake Claudine, I'm not even one hundred percent sure of that!"

Claudine's beautiful eyes welled with tears, " Sookie it will know through contact with you. It would sense the other life force within you. Dr Ludwig will be able to sense this as well…all Fae creatures have this ability. The creature in the garden was a dark elf, a creature of the underworld, which can morph into any form it chooses. If it escaped our scouts, then our enemy now knows that you are even more of a threat to him than he anticipated."

Sookie closed her eyes briefly. It was time to go in and find out for sure what she already knew in theory.

Thank god she and Eric had had yesterday and last night. Thank god for polar bear skins and fabulous sex, because her crapometer indicated that today had definitely slid from bad to rotten.

Claudine squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to come in with you? I don't want to intrude…"

Sookie paused for a moment. Claudine was her protector, cousin, and friend. They were family , and a family pressed by hard times. She had intended to go in alone. But everything that happened today and in the past weeks good, bad, and downright miraculous, had to do with family. It seemed that some higher being with an intensely cynical sense of humor had answered her prayers and given her family in spades. Her supernatural family and even her pain in the ass brother were the tie that bound her past, present and future. They would be there for each other while the storm approached, when it hit, and when it subsided. They were hers and she was theirs, and despite all of the trouble they were in, Sookie found great joy and consolation in that marvelous truth.

Sookie nodded her head and hugged Claudine, "Of course I want you to come in with me. I wouldn't have it any other way."


	13. Chapter 13

Understanding Ch 13

Although certain patients looked like they'd just arrived from Hell Boy's troll market, Dr. Ludwig's waiting room and two examination rooms were absolutely typical. The pleasant looking woman behind the front desk with the snarled register of a Were handed Sookie the routine forms, with an additional line reading " Species--check more than one where necessary".

Sookie signed in and took a seat and waited her turn. Apparently Dr. Ludwig double booked just like every other doctor, and they'd wait at least thirty extra minutes. The next patient was a teenage Supe who was covered with an odd purple rash that spiraled around both arms, onto her neck, and peppered her face like nightmarishly acute acne. She winced and wriggled in her seat. After she was called back, Claudine whispered, "Goblin pox. She must have tangled with a goblin when she shifted. Sucks for her! " Claudine shivered, "Those bumps go _everywhere_!"

There was a whoosh! and a yelp. A few minutes later, the girl emerged. Static electricity made her hair wave like seaweed in a current, but the rash was greatly reduced.

Sookie stared at Claudine who whispered, "Dr. Ludwig sure knows her stuff !" She squeezed Sookie's hand, "Still want me to come back with you ?"

Sookie squeezed back, nodded, and smiled nervously, "Just let me get the exam robe on!"

Sookie was ushered into an exam room, changed, and plopped her bare butt onto the papered exam table feeling queasy and vulnerable. Even though the day had started with hostile Fae snoops, the real rubber was about to hit the road. Dr. Ludwig bustled in, her wiry, brown hair pulled back severely and twisted into a bun.

She smiled and nodded at Sookie, " Mrs. Northman. May I call you Sookie ?"

Sookie relaxed and smiled, "Of course ."

Dr. Ludwig's deep brown eyes radiated warmth and compassion. She glanced at Sookie's chart. Sookie braced herself as Dr. Ludwig asked her to lie back on an exam table that was a bit lower than usual. She hated internal exams! Well, most women didn't clap their hands with glee when they saw a speculum headed in their direction.

Dr. Ludwig patted her hand, "It's OK dear. I don't need to do an internal to find out what we need to know. Do you want Claudine to come in now?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes, please."

Claudine entered. She and Dr, Ludwig spoke briefly in the melodic Fae language. Dr. Ludwig's lips tightened, as she switched to English, turned to Sookie and pressed her small, warm hands gently below Sookie's navel.

"Now, Sookie , I'm going to press firmly. You'll feel something like a weak electrical current. It shouldn't be uncomfortable, but it _will_ feel strange. I need you to stay very still so that I can make an accurate assessment." She smiled at Sookie, "Ready?"

Sookie nodded. Now they would know for sure. Dr. Ludwig took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. Her hands seemed to glow slightly as she pressed firmly, occasionally shifting position. After a few minutes, she gasped and lifted her hands off of Sookie.

Her thin mouth quirked into a smile and her eyes sparkled. "Well, there's a first time for everything. That was quite a jolt of sympathetic magic!"

She shook her head in wonder, "Very, very powerful- and so early on. The register is still running up my arms! Congratulations, Mrs. Northman, you are expecting twins. You can get dressed now, then we'll talk."

Sookie gasped, smiled, and blinked back tears. The seemingly impossible had happened. She was going to have Eric's children. Joy was quickly followed by fear. She was going to have Eric's children and she was directly related to a Fae prince whose enemies had tracked her down to her very doorstep. She was caught in a web of tribal, intimate revenge between warring Faes.

Claudine watched Sookie's face , reached out, and placed her hand against Sookie's shoulder. "We'll protect you! You know that. Niall will protect you. Eric and his king will protect you."

Sookie nodded, "I know that." But she also knew from grim experience that enemies breach the firmest defenses. She reached up and took Claudine's hand. "Claudine? Thanks for being here for the news. I think that I need to talk to the doctor alone. If thats OK ?"

Claudine smiled and opened the door. "I'll be out here if you need me. I'll tell Dr. Ludwig that you're ready."

Dr. Ludwig saw Sookie into her office and seated her in a comfortable wing, back chair. Dr Ludwig sat facing her.

She regarded Sookie sharply and cleared her throat softly, "As I said Sookie, you are carrying twins." She leaned forward. "What you_ must_ understands is that these children, yours and Eric's, are supernatural. You are still in the early stages of your first trimester. Usually at this stage, I will feel a slight presence—I usually do a blood test to be sure. That isn't necessary in your case. The magical register, especially in the case of one of the fetuses ,is astonishing. These children are the result of powerful magic. They are also the results of their parents' genetics and so they will resemble you. They will also share your natures. The mix is strange and very powerful ! And, you _must _accept this... from the register I observed and felt, there is very little that is human."

Sookie swallowed. She hadn't known what to expect--but she hadn't thought about the possibility of such otherness. She thought about her grandfather, the half Fae, and how Niall said that he had a hard time in both the Fae world and the human world. That it was difficult for him to pass as human. But maybe that was just him? Claude and Claudine were full blooded Fae and they seemed to adapt easily enough.

After allowing a moment for her words to sink in, Dr Ludwig continued. "Your husband is ancient and powerful and the children, or at least one of them, will inherit that power undiluted. One child's core is very magical, almost entirely Fae. I have never heard of a case of a part Fae woman, who did not mate with another Fae, bearing a nearly pureblooded child. If this is the case, you must prepare yourself for her physical differences. "

Dr Ludwig made a motion on the side of her head. The air shimmered and the tips of her ears elongated into delicate points.

She grinned , "Some of us learn to camouflage with magic, others like your cousin Claude, opt for surgery."

Sookie leaned forward, "Will they be able to blend in?"

Dr, Ludwig remained silent for a moment, "While they are young, before their magical natures are fully formed, I think yes. They should be able to go to a human school. _But_ they will need to be trained as well in the skills and magics that are a part of their natures. Life for them, and for you, will be demanding. . If they are female, which is almost always the case, the vampire community will value them highly. They will be what the vampires call Daughters of the Blood. They will be able to bear children for a vampire ancient and powerful enough to control the necessary magics. Should you bear daughters, will you accept the political and social concerns that will surround them? They will be highly prized. Great Vampiric dynasties have been founded around these women. The Lafazzia Dynasty of the 18th century is still extant and members of the Hideyoshi dynasty still rule Japan. You must become informed about all of these matters and the many matters that surround the care of such unique children."

Dr. Ludwig made the brushing motion again and her ears assumed their familiar human shape.

Her voice was gentle when she asked, "Are you still determined to continue with this pregnancy?"

Sookie nodded. She had already made this decision with Eric. " After what you've told me, I'm more determined than ever. I was never normal and my ability was never spoken of or accepted. I was always an outsider. Our children will always be part of a family. They ll be a part of both worlds for as long as we can manage to allow it. Eric and I will accept our children and their gifts. The children will have kin—to support them—They ll learn to adapt and be confident because they' ll never be alone and will _always _be supported !"

Dr. Ludwig nodded. "Then you ll need all the help that you can get. It is a strange union between a part Fae and a master Vampire. But it's a union that could bind the families of both races into a powerful dynasty—it would be unique--a force to be respected and feared. "

Dr. Ludwig sighed " I am not a particularly spiritual woman, but even I can see that your family is caught up in a great web of –wyrd—of fate—and you have much to learn. You must start to prepare for these children immediately, your husband will be even more powerful with such great assets as both Fae and Vampires will note!"

A sudden wave of nausea caught Sookie off guard. Dr Ludwig got up grasped Sookie's and hand firmly pressed her thumb into the center of Sookie's palm. The nausea dissipated.

"Better?" Dr Ludwig showed Sookie where to press and, miraculously, it worked.

Dr. Ludwig handed Sookie a glass of water. "Pressing on the palm won't always work. The magic will make the nausea worse until your body adjusts and learns to absorb and dispel it. Your placenta is more complicated than a human woman's and you have a spark of Fae magic in your core, which will work in sympathy with the registers of the fetuses. Were you aware that you had this magic within you?"

Sookie wanted to protest, to explain that telepathy was her only gift. but she had suspected that there was more to it than that. She had suspected that she had some extra oomph when she looked at how many things she had survived that went beyond sheer luck, and basic survivor skills.

Sookie shrugged, "I wouldn't deny it. I've just never really tried to figure it out."

Dr Ludwig patted Sookie's hand. "Well, now your body is being forced to figure it our for you, at least in part. I'll need to see you in two weeks. It would usually be four, but your case is so unusual, I'll need to check how things are progressing more often."

Sookie thanked the doctor and arranged her next appointment. The office was full of patients of all sizes and descriptions from Weres to a gnarled little man –who looked exactly, like Rumpelstiltskin. That one must have poofed in!

She smiled grimly as Claudine handed her the keys and they pulled Bldskr back onto the road. She was in the middle of an honest to goodness fairy tale and it wasn't the least bit pleasant!


	14. Chapter 14

Understanding CH 14

A/N As always the SVM characters are the sole property of Ms. Harris. I hope that she doesn't mind me taking them out to play. Whew ! This was a marathon chapter. My computer crashed and died just when I was almost through editing ! ( Mommy threw a tantrum!!!) The gods of Mac OSX have turned against me and my lappy is no more ! I hope this is the new and improved version--LOL, though I think the nookie was hotter in the first version : )

**************************************

They hadn't been on the road five minutes when Claudine announced, "I'm starving and you must be too! I bet you haven't eaten since the reception." Sookie's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Claudine had once hinted that time didn't run the same in all "realms". Yesterday's beautiful ceremony and mind blowing encounter with a bear skin rug seemed a light year's distance from today's encounter with an enemy Fae importer followed by Dr. Ludwig's revelation that she and Eric were expecting powerful, supernatural twins.

"Is the Supe world ever just normal and low key? " Sookie groused.

Claudine laughed, " After everything that's happened to you, you wouldn't think so! But when I look at the human world and all of the political maneuvering between countries, the wars, and humans constant need to dominate through trade, money, sex, drugs …you name it, do you really think that the Supe world's any worse? We may have a little more bang for our bucks, magically speaking, but humans are no less cruel. We all have a good side too as you well know. Of course there's always something going on somewhere, but most of us live relatively peaceful lives most of the time. You've had a tough time of it— for reasons you don't fully understand yet—and you are tied to something very big and powerful--even bigger than tall, blond, and dead!"

Claudine insisted on dialing Prince Niall first to confirm a safe place to eat. She was speaking rapidly in the Fae language.

Claudine snapped her cell shut. " There's a little diner in a strip mall about three miles ahead. The Were couple who own it work for the Prince. They also owe him a favor or two. I've only eaten there once, but the food's good and it's close and safe."

"I'm glad that we've not going to starve or get attacked having fries, but I wish you wouldn't speak in Fae like that in front of me! It makes me feel like a little kid!" Sookie snapped.

Claudine had the good grace to look sheepish. "Sorry Sook...force of habit. And it's for our own protection. The Lorenai dialect is only spoken by Faes of the Eastern realm of Alfheim. Not many outsiders know it. But I can tell you that we've got some serious back up. Check it out."

Sookie reached out with her mind, gasped and winced. "Wow! I've got to pull off the road for a minute. I know the diner's just down the road, but can you drive?"

Sookie pulled onto the margin, handed Claudine the keys, and switched places.

Claudine's beautiful brows creased as she pulled back onto the road. "What's going on Sook?"

Sookie rubbed her eyes, " I'm not sure Claudine. I just sort of reached out with my mind, like I usually do, to see what's out there. Everything was amplified. "

"Come again?"

" Well, I guess sometimes when I'm just casting about to see what's out there my... gift... works like sonar—except what I locate is feelings, thoughts, and images. But what just happened was way amplified, like telepathic reverb! What I sent out reflected the thoughts, images, and emotions of of a dozen Fae minds. They blended together and got sent back to me …**_lots_** of images, sounds, emotions…It's never happened like that before…absolutely never with Fae."

"So you're saying that your signal just got a heck of a lot stronger."

"That's about it."

"You'll have to tell the Prince about this um, new development. "

Sookie snorted as they pulled into the strip mall. "The Prince needs to tell us about a whole lot more than that! And before I tell great grandfather anything, Eric needs to hear it first."

This must be one of the 'adjustments' her body would experience as it assimilated their childrens' magics. Oh yes, she was going to change. And this was just the beginning of the first trimester. Eric would need to know this too--would have to cope with these changes. She was staring into a vast unknown country and only her sure knowledge that Eric would be there with her supporting her with his knowledge, strength, and love kept her from reeling into hysteria. In a way, she was being "turned" as the Vamps called it, and the magical lives within her were doing the turning. Then there was their bond. She closed her eyes and could feel Eric's reassuring presence. He was sleeping now, but even in his sleep his mind reached out across the bond caressing her, calming her. How ironic that the hated bond had become a safe harbor!

She wanted to ask Claudine about a million questions. Claudine hadn't had any children, at least none that Sookie knew of, but she would certainly know how other Fae women coped with this. Her own grandmother Adele was one hundred percent human. Maybe the supernatural part of her children's natures hadn't affected her. She'd never be able to ask her now.

They pulled into the strip mall and entered the absolutely conventional diner, compete with red Naugahyde booths, and the standard retro juke boxes. The Were hostess smiled, showed them to a corner booth and whispered "All's clear ! You can enjoy your meal in peace at least," as she handed them their menus.

Both Sookie and Claudine ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes and ate like fullbacks after a day at training camp. By the time they pulled onto the grounds of the anti-bellum mansion, it was late afternoon.

Two very large Were guards scanned them, then opened the elaborate wrought iron gates. There were also three-dozen Fae hidden about the estate, and another dozen whose register was close to what she expected of a Fae. Claudine parked BLDSKR in an area to the side of the mansion beside a Bugatti Veyron and a Ferrari Enzo.

Claudine admired BLDSKR's companions. "This guy's got class! Shame he's a Vamp or I'd definitely be making his acquaintance."

Sookie smiled inwardly. The red corvette was like a flashy nouveau gal at a high end, old-rich club. But BLDSKR was scented with colon de Eric and what could be better than that?

"Lots of guards out there ! There are two registers, both Fae I guess ?"

Claudine nodded. "Standard procedure in wartime. The guards guard you. The Light Elves are the lookouts; they guard the guards. They're very quick. Their senses are even more heightened than a Fae's and they have their own powerful magics. Eric's already arranged for your Vamps to take over at twilight. We Fae don't mingle with Vamps even when we're on the same side, if we can help it."

She hugged Sookie and Sookie hugged back. " You go get a little rest. You've got a long night ahead of you and I wish it was for all of the right reasons girlfriend! I wish I could stay with you, but the prince just asked me to go home…my _real_ home and his orders are law. I'll check up on you as soon as I can."

She handed Sookie the keys, gave her another big hug, and poofed.

As Sookie dragged herself up the curved marble steps and onto the portico, she wondered whether she'd be able to get back into their suite. Now that the wedding guests were gone, the mansion felt empty and unappealing. She damn well wasn't going to curl up on a period couch in the corner of the white ballroom!

Thank god, an attendant materialized from a side door and assured her that she was cleared to enter the suite. Sookie passed through the last barrier longing to be in Eric's arms. She shucked of everything but her panties and bra and snuggled against his cool chest, throwing one leg across him. He sensed her presence and pulled her against him. A wave of contentment flowed across their bond. As fear and tension subsided, she fell into a dreamless sleep in the comfort of her mate's powerful arms.

Eric woke first. He ran his hand over the silken warmth of his woman's skin and deftly removed her bra and panties. Sookie woke up gasping with pleasure, her nipples tingling and pebble hard. Eric sucked gently, then more powerfully as his fangs pierced her. His hand dipped between her legs and she opened to him. Eric was overwhelmingly sexy. In the dim light he seemed larger, more dominating, and incredibly male.

She needed to feel him inside of her.

Eric growled deep in his throat, "Sex first then talk lover!"

"Sounds like a plan !" Sookie agreed breathlessly as she clutched his back and lifted her hips to meet him.

Sookie moaned as Eric's cool length slid into her slick, wet heat. He thrust deeply into her softness. They moved together in harmony, their pace quickening as they neared climax.

"Cum for me , my lover." Eric whispered hoarsely as he nuzzled the soft, pulsing skin at the base of her neck and bit. Sookie cried out as she pulsed around Eric and he convulsed against her. They lay silently for a while.

Eric stroked her back gently, " You have a lot of news my lover, tell me everything…"

Sookie sighed and placed Eric's big cool hand below her navel. "OK happy news first. It's twins, Eric, and they're Supes, Dr. Ludwig says that they're registers are already very powerful. One is almost all Fae, the other baby is more like you. She said they will look like us…"

When Sookie had finished telling Eric everything that the doctor had told her, she laced her small, warm fingers between his large ones, " There's more Eric. I'm changing. Today I read Fae minds --their emotions, thoughts, even images from another world came back to me. My abilities amplified today. The babies' magical registers are bringing this on. And this is just the beginning of the first trimester! Who know what I'll be like by the time the babies are born? I don't know what I'll be like when this is over. I feel like I'm being turned...If I had time to accept this like so many Supes do..."

She looked down at their entwined hands.

Eric regarded his woman with immense love. He lifted her hand and kissed it. He kissed her gently on her forehead, eyes, lips, then knelt beside her and kissed her stomach.

"I understand min kara. I had no time to accept. One day i was human and then I woke to a new existence and a harsh master. I would have rather died than be turned! I fought him often and was punished severely. My maker nearly broke my will. But he did not succeed and I survived. You are young , dear one, and what is happening to you is not like a turning, unless it is a turning toward your true self. Our childrens' magics have only ignited what has always been a part of you. For some time I've sensed that the telepathy was only a part of your magical inheritance. You will survive these times and you will be stronger in the end. It is our wyrd to face all that is coming together. As for our children, they are a great gift as you are a great gift."

He had loved being a father. It was something that he pushed far, far back into his consciousness. He had been unable to save his Viking wife and daughters.

This time, he would be prepared and there would be no mercy for his enemies.

Such wyrd was unfathomable. It had taken a thousand years to bring him this magnificent woman, his mate.

If the twins were girls, which was probable, they would be Daughters of the Blood. Powerful kings would desire them and contend for them. His daughters would be queens!

Great kings would be tied to his family. The Northman dynasty would rival that of the Hideyoshi and Lafazzia.

But first he must keep his children safe, love them, and nurture their talents.

One child was largely Fae and the Brigants would claim her. He must keep them safe for many years, teaching them carefully all of the skills that they would need to survive the highly charged world of supernatural politics. He must make sure that their knew love—that they were allowed to enjoy their childhood, that they became strong invincible adults.

His blue eyes blazed into hers." I swear to you by the Aesir—that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe. I would die again to keep you safe. I swear that I will be a loving father." He frowned. " Though, I will be very strict! Daughters must be watched and guarded carefully. "

Sookie smiled imagining Eric's interview with a potential date. "Just as long as you don't scare all of the boys off, baby! "

Eric stared at her in disbelief, " Of course that is my intent! If they are Daughters of the Blood their purity is crucial to a good marriage! Pam will have to accompany them… "

Sookie rolled her eyes. Sometimes Eric's age and social mores could be a loud blast from the past. Or, possibly, he was correct. She had a lot to learn about the movers and shakers in the supe world. "Let's worry about that when the time comes…"

She closed her eyes riding a sudden wave of nausea. "Let's get them born first. Now I've got to tell you the un fun part of the day! "

Before Sookie had finished describing the incident at her home, Eric was on the phone making arrangements for more guards and scouts. He was also on the phone to King Felipe in Nevada, and to Niall who would meet with them in an hour. They took a quick shower with minimal canoodling.

Eric was excited.

"_Once a warrior, always a warrior."_ Sookie thought as he soaped her shoulders distractedly. His excitement escalated as they dried and dressed comfortably.

"There's a Fae war in full swing. And now that that little rat fucking dark elf knows that you are pregnant, Sewell Ulswater will undoubtedly attack us. He is very powerful and has many retainers—Fae kinships will be called into play. And of course many dark elves, Weres, demons and other creatures owe him allegiance. I look forward to killing as many of them as I can as painfully as possible!"

"Yes, _of course_ they own him allegiance!" Sookie said a bit tartly, "_Everyone _knows who owes allegiance to which Fae prince. There should be a course Supe Politics 101 !"

Eric took a True Blood from the fridge , heated it in the microwave, and drank it down. He embraced Sookie from behind and placed his hands upon her stomach.

" There should indeed be such a course, my lover. Dr. Ludwig was right ! There is much that you need to learn about the nature of the worlds and the politics and economics that are a part of it. I will be an exacting instructor," He moved against her suggestively, " If you are a stubborn, unruly student , I will punish you in very precise ways ! But I will be very careful to take only a sip of your delicious nectar, my beautiful lover!"

It was still too soon for him to be able to detect life growing inside of his mate, but soon he would be able to sense his children. Sookie packed their bags and they headed upstairs. Eric carried the bags.

"I would usually have a minion carry these. The staff here has been screened many times, but I don't want anyone touching our things. I should have followed my first instincts and burnt that hideous afghan! Now a contingent of trackers knows your scent. This is very bad for us my lover. Your Fae kinsmen must be called into protect you as well!"

"Trackers? Are you talking about bloodhounds?" Sookie had grown up around hunting dogs and knew that could spell more trouble.

"Oh these trackers make the best bloodhounds seem like puppies." His voice became grim, " but we'll talk about this with Niall, now that his troubles have become ours."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 Understanding

**Now Garm howls loud | before his cave**

**The fetters will burst, | and the wolf run free;**

**Much do I know, | and more can see**

**Of the fate of the gods, | the mighty in fight **

(From Norse poetic Edda Völuspá)

**A/N **As always, the SVM characters are not mine. The Aesir gods, however, are my drinking buddies! :) Uisce is the Irish word for water. (pronounced /ish'ka/)

Niall embraced his granddaughter Claudine as she stepped into the woods of his sanctuary. Now that the two great Fae houses were at war, the gentle woodlands and rolling hills of Alfheim were fraught with danger. A Brigant Fae had even been ambushed in the brief transition between worlds. Brigant warriors immediately retaliated and Sewell Ulswater's third son was already turning to dust when he appeared in the Ulswater's sanctuary. Niall clenched his fists . Uisce's death was not quite appropriate revenge for Alana's murder. Ulswater had murdered the Queen of Eastern Alfheim and Niall intended to track and slaughter Ulswater's favorite lover ,Siobhan. Even then the killing could not stop until Sookie and the children within her were safe and Ulswater was dead or permanently confined within the borders of his kingdom. Ulswater's death was the preferable option.

Even for a Fae woman, Alana had been magnificent, even more beautiful than Claudine who so resembled her. But she had always been headstrong when it came to her lovers and it had proved her downfall. If she had remained within the borders of the Brigant sanctuary, she would still be alive. Her spirit had fled her scattered dust and dwelt in the Summerlands. Claudine, at least, would obey and remain safe. So great was Niall's power that no hostile force had ever crossed into Brigant territory. He closed his eyes, breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed Claudine's forehead. They spoke quietly together in the Loreini dialect.

"Now you are safe Dear One. No harm can come to you here. All of the pure blood Brigant women are here now, and here you will remain until this war is over."

Claudine shook her head. Her lovely brows creased, "My Lord, I will always do your will, of course, but it troubles me to leave Sookie, especially there," she tilted her head until her eyes met Niall's, "especially_ now_. She's at great risk. Who, of our people will defend her, if I am forbidden travel outside of our sanctuary?"

Niall took her hand . "Walk with me."

The scents of spring flowers and rich, warm earth encompassed and soothed them. A wood thrush's flute like song echoed through the trees. Below the cathedral-like canopy of towering beech and oak, wildflowers presented swathes of pink, white, red, and lavender across ancient, lichen covered roots.

"If she were a pure Fae, I could bring her here. But she _will_ be protected. I love her well and would never abandon her, especially now that Sewell Ulswater and his minions know that she is my kin and that she carries a nearly pure blood child of great power."

He squeezed Claudine's hand," She will be well guarded. I sense that the fate of the nine worlds is tied to the fate of these children. "

Claudine paused, her eyes wide with shock, "Then you must teach her to fight as we fight. She is of our blood. She fights well for one untrained. She is frail, but she has a warrior's spirit!"

Niall smiled softly, "I agree that she should be taught to fight. I should have seen to this before now, but I do not know whether she would have accepted the offer until this latest threat. Even though she is pregnant , I'll make sure that she is taught. As for the childrens' wyrd, I'll say no more about that, for now…neither will you my dear…but you may recall the prophesies you learned in your childhood."

Claudine nodded slowly repeating words she had memorized but never fully understood,

The great web unfurls…

like a flashing net…

pullling the glinting silver lives

into its embrace,

before the great one stirs

and all bonds break…"

Niall nodded, " Even so, my love. Rest now. There is time here to reflect. Sookie will be guarded by Brigant Fae and all who owe me fealty, by other Great Ones, by those sworn to protect her, and by her mate. "

Claudine snorted, " That may be true my Lord, but they are both children of the fire element Even now the Viking holds his element fast though it is both a danger and a gift for him. Few other vampires have retained their elemental affinities, if they had then in the first place. It will never be easy for them. They're a stormy couple, passionate in anger and in love!"

Niall laughed, " Yes. "But it's the fire that's kept the Viking vital. It is how he survived his long existence and it is what brought him to my great-granddaughter! And so it is with Sookie. It is the fire within her that will help her survive all that she must hear and feel and do. The fire is awake within her and her magical core is ignited. I'll go and speak to her now. It is well her mate will be with her. The Viking has always been a hard man, but his love is true and he will not forsake Sookie. She will be well watched and my Fae and light elves are on the move to meet Ulswater's forces."

A nimbus of white light surrounded Niall "Fare well. I'll see battle in Midgard before I see you again !"

He kissed Claudine one last time, then vanished.

He reappeared in one of the ante-bellum mansion's comfortable parlors. Huge bay windows reached from the high ceiling to the reading nook at its base which overlooked a small, immaculate formal garden illuminated by strategically placed lighting. He especially appreciated the magnificent marble mantel whose carved frieze showed Aurora, goddess of the dawn leading the sun god Apollo in his chariot. On the mantle itself was a marble sculpture of Apollo chasing the nymph Daphne and above it was a 19th century Thomas Cole painting of sunrise over the Hudson river entitled _Rosy Fingered Dawn_. He was still chuckling when Eric and Sookie entered the room. Sookie had obviously had a rough day, and Eric was tense and wary.

Eric regarded Niall sternly. "What's so amusing?" He growled.

Niall kissed and hugged Sookie, squeezing her a little more tightly when he felt the powerful magical beings growing within her.

"Only that this mansion's vampire owner has such a penchant for all things light! Aurora and Apollo would certainly be pleased. I should alert them of such devotion! Although, of course, a personal introduction might be lethal, for the vampire, that is! "

Eric glared at Niall, his accent more pronounced than usual, " This is no time for levity, Fairy! Trackers and Dark Elves have picked up my woman's scent !"

Niall nodded, his face suddenly grim. " I know. We have been following their activities. My warriors have already taken out several Dark Elves and one tracker. The trackers are very hard to kill and Ulswater's forces are closing in on Sookie's scent."

They sat down on the leather sofas. An attendant had placed a bowl of assorted fruits, some crackers and cheese and a pitcher of water on a sideboard. Sookie eyed it hungrily. She suppressed a nervous giggle as she pictured herself taking hungry horse bites out of the apple in front of Niall and Eric. Both Niall and Eric had become very quiet and were staring at her with concern.

Eric slid his big hand onto her knee "Are you alright, lover?"

Sookie pasted on her big, nervous smile. "Oh just great! Just what are these trackers? I'd sort of like to know what's out to get me. "

"_Just great!" _She thought, "_Besides shape shifting elves and enemy Fae, I'm being hunted by something that scares a master vamp and a fairy prince…sweet!"_

Eric and Niall locked eyes.

Niall sighed and nodded, " Everything that I'm about to tell you will seem like the stuff of your human mythology, but I believe that you've seen and experienced enough to understand that there are many worlds beyond this one that your man calls Midgard. The Fae have their own names for these worlds, but you should know them by their Viking names. The world of the Fae is Alfheim, Svartalfheim is the domain of the Dark Elves, and the trackers come from Helheim—the domain of the goddess Hel. This is not the Christian hell of eternal punishment dear one, but it is a grim and foreboding realm and the creatures that inhabit it are fearsome. These hounds are Hel's, though what bargain Ulswater struck with Hel to obtain them is beyond my knowledge…"

Eric nodded, " The other name for the trackers is Hel hounds. I have only seen one at the edge of battle when I was mortal and, even in the midst of battle rage, it chilled my blood. All trackers are the spawn of Garm, Hel's hound that is chained until the onset of Ragnarök, the last battle between the Aesir gods and the traitor Loki. Garm's howls will signal the coming of Ragnarök. My people believed that the fate of the nine worlds will be decided in that battle. It is not good that the hounds have breached the defenses of Midgard ; the great Thor, guardian of Midgard, couldn't prevent them from entering."

Sookie shivered. A few years ago she would have brushed all of this off as campfire BS, not anymore. "OK. Describe these Hel hounds. I need to know what I dealing with."

Eric put his arm around Sookie and pulled her against him.

Niall began, " I have seen one as well. It was many human lifetimes ago and not in this world. But I fear that we will encounter many before this night is through! Hel's hounds are black ,larger than a mastiff, with glowing red eyes, and are preternaturally strong and fast. They are demons bound to animal form . Some can talk. All have fire-based abilities and appearances. They are the goddess Hel's guardians and trackers, hunting down doomed souls or guarding Hel's treasure. They rarely seek the living except to appear three times to chosen humans and even some supernaturals before their final death. If we win this battle, we must discover what Ulswater promised Hel. He must have bound himself to some huge undertaking in her interest. Hel would never consent to loose her pets upon one part Fae woman and her offspring unless Ulswater has pledged his aid in some great matter."

Eric's vast mind was already projecting ahead, considering strategies to protect his woman and their young. He had once told Sookie, that she was so much trouble, and now he was beginning to understand why. She was in the sites of the Great Ones who had obviously scanned her more than twice. He really would need to speak to the Lady Hlin soon !

He held Sookie a little closer and attempted to transmit calm across their bond even as he spoke casually of the grim goddess," It seems that Hel seeks my mate's destruction , as does Ulswater, because they are all bound up in a common wyrd. There is unease across the worlds and even the Great Ones are taking an interest in in our existence. We are caught up with them and we will dance along with them to the tune being played! My wife bears twins more powerful than any I have heard of, _ever_. We must talk of the war, but first we demand that you inform us of what you know of the Lady Freya's interest in my mate."

Sookie looked at Niall's serene features and hooded eyes, " _That's a poker face if ever I saw one. Wouldn't want to play Texas Hold-em with great grandfather!"_

" I'll tell you all that I can. The gods are close with their information and even though the Lady Freya and I have been quite friendly in the past, she is a goddess and reveals only what she deems necessary to further her own ends. What I _do_ know is that, in her capacity as fertility goddess, she…assisted…in the conception of two powerful children and that the Aesir gods have an interest in their well-being. This is both good and bad. They are powerful advocates ! Although the magical laws governing the worlds won't let them swoop you out of harms way, they'll protect you and the children through other means when possible. It's bad, of course, because the Aesir have something in mind for your children—who are female—Freya did let that much slip. The Aesir's plans are inevitably in their own best interests."

Eric nodded, " But something is going to happen within their lifetimes, which may be very long indeed…something that may involve Hel's release of Garm's spawn. Something big enough to impel Sewell Ulswater to owe Hel a colossal favor."

Sookie absorbed information about half suspected worlds. Her breath quickened and her heart raced as she thought about how her babies might be used by beings beyond her comprehension. Eric stroked her arm. Even without the emotions flowing across their bond, her tension was obvious.

Sookie squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, took a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair, "OK. I know that we need to have a big pow-wow about this war situation. But I can't go forward until I understand my personal history, so to speak. "

She looked directly at Niall, " I'm changing. My telepathy has already gotten much stronger. Dr. Ludwig says that I have some magic of my own that the babies' magic is unlocking… So, I'll face what's coming and be able to be a better mother if I know what's in store for me."

Niall rose, pulled a cushioned stool in front of Sookie, and took both of her hands in his.

Despite their warmth, a frisson of terror gripped her. "_Well…shit! This is going to be more than I asked for! Hip deep in alligators, yet again!"_

After Eric's cool touch, Niall's hands seemed very warm. Her arms tingled as a trickle of his immense magic seeped through, giving her the strength to listen calmly.

Niall's eyes shone with warmth, "Dear one, there are things that you would have needed to know in time simply because you are mated to a vampire, but now your pregnancy will quicken these changes..."

Sookie swallowed. Adrenaline rushed from her toe's to the crown of his head, "_Oh no…here it comes…the unwelcome news…"_

"First, I must explain to you that I am now certain that Sewell Ulswater arranged the deaths of your parents and of my granddaughter Linda…"

Sookie shook her head, " But she died of _cancer_…"

Niall held her gaze, " Did she dear one? Fae magics are powerful and mortals are easily confused even without the use of glamor. Humans see and interpret events so that they fit into the fragment of reality they accept. The Ulswaters have a powerful affinity to the element of water. Sewell Ulswater caused the waters to rise and the elementals under his control did the rest. Linda was infected with a deadly poison that assumed the appearance of leukemia. Ulswater boasted that watching her slow, agonizing death gave him great satisfaction. "

He handed Sookie his pocket-handkerchief and she wiped away the tears that tricked down her cheeks.

"But what you need to comprehend, dearest, is that they were killed before their differences became apparent to the humans around them. First, I must explain that magic involved in Fae genetics is not precise. Your father and your aunt were quarter Fae. Your brother is about one eighth. Your heritage is closer to your aunt's and father's."

Niall released one of her hands and placed it in Eric's. Sookie exhaled. She felt like she had the first and only time that she had skydived with Amelia. There was nothing worse than that split second of looking over the edge through thousands of feet of air, knowing that that's where you're headed and that you'd be carried over the edge despite any last minute objections.

"_Yep. Over the edge I go_ !"

Niall and Eric shared another significant look. Oh this was going to be very bad!

"As I have said, your aunt and father were killed before their differences became apparent to the humans who knew them. Had they lived, these differences would have confused and frightened those around then. The Ulswater Fae would have killed them eventually—unless the Brigants, especially Fintan, continued to effectively protect them." He paused and squuzed her hands gently, "Their lives , although mortal, would have been much, much longer than a human's'."

Sookie nails dug into Eric's hand, but he didn't let go. "How long?" She whispered.

Niall shrugged. "It depends on the individual. I have known half Fae to live for a thousand years."

Sookie shivered. She wanted to run screaming from the room. She wanted to scoff and tell Eric and Niall that these were lies, that her life was just a normal human life, that her time on earth would be measured in human years . But she knew...she**_ knew_** that Niall was telling her the truth as gently and lovingly as he knew how and that Eric was opening himself to her so that she could seek comfort in their bond. Niall and Eric waited patiently as she mastered herself and met Niall's eyes. She need to understand and she needed to be very strong because this was her daughters' fate as well.

She clung to Eric and fought back waves of hysteria,"_Instead of a dea__th sentence, I'm getting the lowdown on my personalized life sentence. You've got to get a grip girl or you're gonna loose it !"_

She hoped that she didn't look like a deer in the headlights when she calmly inquired, "How long for me…for Jason ?"

Niall shrugged. "For Jason a century and a half, maybe longer , depending upon how he chooses to live, and if he isn't killed by accident or intent. For you, because of the greater Fae heritage and the babies' magic augmenting you're own, much longer. But during that time, and this is crucial Sookie…you will change very little…two centuries from now you will not appear much older than a human woman in her late thirties and you will never age much more than that."

A wave of nausea clenched her stomach. Eric had promised never to turn her. That would hardly be an issue now. She probed the bond, and felt relief, joy, and concern for the shock he felt slamming into him from her direction.

She turned to Eric and their blue eyes met, " Did you know this?"

Eric gazed into her eyes, "No my lover, but I suspected. Your telepathy, strength of spirit, even my blood could not account for many of the things you've been able to accomplish and endure. This was always a part of you,' he added gently. "It doesn't change who you are, but now you understand,_ we _understand. It's always better to know, even when the knowing is hard. Knowledge_ is_ power, my lover."

Eric was thrilled! If they could survive the war, his mate would be much more than a brief fragrance that would fade and leave him. They would walk together for many. many years. Sookie allowed Eric's joy and relief to wash over her. She knew now that she would have more than enough time to process this information.

Niall bent forward and moved his hand toward Sookie's stomach "May I?"

Sookie nodded.

He pressed gently and smiled . "This little one here, is almost wholly "Hin Lorenai" a child of the Fae , although she is a Daughter of the Blood as well and can bear for a master vampire. She will pose a great threat to the Ulswaters whose element is water. I sense complete affinity with three elements—earth, air and water. Brigants are Sky people—hence our affinity with the great God Odin and other deities of the air. There will be purpose for that power."

He moved his hand slightly and his smiled deepened as his gaze shifted to Eric, "Here is flesh of your flesh and blood of your blood! She is fire and her sky element is lightening. She is a true Daughter of the Blood , but the Lady Freya will claim her allegiance for she has been marked as her maiden."

Eric's eyes blazed. He bowed his head briefly and touched his forehead reverently. "We are honored by the Lady's blessing. But, now we must prepare for war. My retinue is in position. I assume that your squadrons are in place?"

Niall nodded, " They are in place and it is time to go to war. The enemy approaches."

Sookie shifted uneasily. "_ Yes! I am so honored at being manipulated…yet again…by immortal bigwigs…jonesing for a piece of some big supernatural pie! Well there not helping that now…" _

She looked from Eric to Niall. They were both discussing battle plans and rehashing strategies. Damn it! It was obvious that Eric was itching to hack and hew. You could take Viking out of the longship…

Niall stood up, nodded to Eric, and kissed Sookie, "We'll rendezvous as planned! But there is one more thing I want to tell you. Fintan helped pick your name--your true name--he used his magic to place it in your father's mind. His human mind interpreted your name as Sookie. But your true name is a name of the Sky people and it has great power. Would you like to know it ?"

Sookie nodded as the prince leaned forward and whispered, "Your true name is Swestae. It means breeze in Loreini Fae and it marks you as one of my kin. Share it with your mate, if you'd like, but no one else. Later, when we are at peace, I will explain the power of magical names. I am very proud of you dear one. I am proud that you are blood of my blood !"

And he vanished

Eric helped Sookie up. Sensing her fatigue, he lifted her and moved down the corridor with preternatural speed.

"Pam and my retinue are on the grounds. It's time to go to war my lover ! But first I will make sure that you are well protected."

Sookie squeezed Eric's rock hard shoulder ."I'm not leaving your side!".

Eric nodded. "If all goes well, you won't have to. Two of my minions impersonating us will drive the car. It may fool the enemy just long enough. We'll be flying tonight !'

Sookie sighed and shook her head. Between the Hel hounds, the Dark Elves, and the Ulswaters, imminent death seemed just around the corner. She felt Eric's pride and admiration and it strengthened her resolve. Now was not the time to cave in and cry her eyes out! She raised her chin, gave Eric a thumb's up and smiled.

" Well then, now that my personal Great Reveal is over, let's get this show on the road! "

As Eric levitated into the cool night air, she muttered, "no stopping it anyway! "


	16. Chapter 16

Understanding Ch 16--Onslaught

**A/N** Thanks to all of you who read and review .Reviews are my Red Bull ! Thanks to GaijinVamp my Beta. . _Gifr_ means 'Greedy'. The Jelling style is a phase of Viking design depicting highly stylized animal & bird themes circa 10th century. A skald is a Viking poet. Ley lines are lines of power, energy lines that cross the earth. Abhann (ow-ahn) is Irish for river. The Kisatchie Hills Wilderness is a real preserve in LA. Oh, and undines are female water spirits.

As always CH's SVM characters aren't mine. I just take them out to play

Deep in the Kisatchie Hills wilderness, Sewell Ulswater stood upon an escarpment overlooking an untainted stretch of bayou. Ley lines of immense power pulsed from flat-topped mesas, sandstone bluffs, and a stand of old growth forest. They then fanned out across the unusually steep and rugged terrain and into the wetlands. Below him lay the water lands where his undines lived among the alligators and long legged birds. A lacy trace work of lightening flashed above the bluffs, filling the charged air with the sharp, slightly spicy scent of ozone. Ulswater sniffed the air, shifted uneasily, and turned to the shadowy form crouched beside him.

"I don't like it Gifr! This is sky country. The Brigants and their forces will have the advantage."

The Hel Hound bared its savage canines in a very undoglike leer, its voice oily and cold, "We fear no elementals! We were sent to kill and to make sure that our prey dies in fear."

The demon's massive shoulders rippled in simulation of a shrug. "This is as good a place as any for the kill. Firmer ground makes the hunting and killing easier, but wet or dry, the woman and her retinue will die tonight."

Ulswater nodded and smiled, "Yes! The woman and the young she carries will die tonight."

Ulswater sneered. "That fool spoke her Sky name aloud in Midgard and its power resonated to my spy! It is "Swestae." Use it to your advantage and make very sure that this breeze never grows to gale force. The dark elves tell me that the Vampire and his forces will arrive from the west. The woods would be the logical choice. Make sure that your minions are in position."

The Hel Hound turned its huge head toward Ulswater capturing and holding his gaze. Its crimson irises were ringed with a glowing corpse-white light. "I am commanded by my Lady Hel alone, and to her alone do I answer, faery! I do her will _as do you_!" Its pony sized bulk shivered into black smoke which trailed away until all that remained in its wake was the stench of sulfur.

***************************************************

Pam waited for Eric and Sookie in a small copse of red oak bordering the estate. Heat lightening flashed in the sullen clouds above her head. The woods were hushed and even the frogs and insects were silent in preparation for the storm's onslaught. She surveyed the eleven vampires around her, five women and six men, all blond and all, except for her, fliers. Every vamp was dressed in flexible black clothing, carried weapons, and had a canister slung across their back. Not that is mattered much that the women could fly. The men would have to hold them if they were to simulate Eric and Sookie.

Bill stepped silently into their midst, similarly dressed and armed. He acknowledged the group with a curt nod.

To his credit, Felipe De Castro had ordered all of his sheriffs to supply as many troops as they could spare for this battle.

De Castro had pledged to protect Sookie, of course, but what had galvanized such a generous response was news of the twins.

Daughters of the Blood would be a huge asset to his kingdom. Kings would send costly gifts and seek powerful alliances to win a union with a blood born woman and the powerful young she would produce. De Castro had immediately declared himself the unborn children's guardian, a clever move as it would give him a say in choosing suitors while increasing his share of the bride price. Guardian or no, they were already targets for Niall's enemies, and there were other forces allied against them as well. The powerful scent of many magics permeated the heavy air.

Bill sniffed and nodded at the canisters, "Lemon juice…"

Pam smiled gleefully, "Pest control! We'll be smoking faeries tonight! "

In an eerie pack like movement, all of the vampires' heads looked up simultaneously. In the silence, they had picked up the rhythms of Sookie's breathing and heartbeat as she and Eric descended through the trees and in to the small clearing.

Pam inclined her head deeply to Eric. The other vamps bowed acknowledging Eric's status and regarded him with glowing eyes. Pam chuckled inwardly; Eric's feat of impregnating a mortal woman raised him to rock star status in the Vampire community. A powerful destiny combined with his already legendary sexual prowess was creating quite a stir among both sexes.

Pam walked to Sookie, embraced her, and whispered "My sister."

As Eric's child, she was now Sookie's kinswoman. In the intricacies of Vampire society, Sookie was now an equal and the others would report Pam's small but significant action to their sheriffs, if they survived the battle. Eric smiled at Pam, proud that she had acknowledged Sookie's elevated status without a prompt.

Pam smiled at her maker, "All is arranged as you ordered Sheriff. And Niall has given me something for both of you as well"

She placed round shields of a light, opaque material in front of him. "These were made in Alfheim for the Goblin wars and are heavily warded!"

Then she carefully handed Eric a long sword in a crimson scabbard along with leather hip and shoulder belts. Eric unsheathed it and his arm throbbed with the magics bound into its forging. One edge of each razor sharp blade was iron and the other steel. The runic symbols for the great Aesir gods were etched into its fuller. Each side of the cross guard was a Jelling raven whose claws gripped and held a ravening wolf. She handed Sookie a short sword of similar make.

"Niall said that I was to tell you that the Lady Freya herself selected the sky iron for your blades. It will wound your enemies more bitterly than any iron pulled from the earth. He said that they were hallowed by the Lady Freya…that you would know what this meant."

Eric knelt and touched the sword to his forehead, silently thanking Freya for this mighty gift.

Eric turned to Sookie. "Unsheathe your sword, my lover."

Eric touched his forehead again, and then guided her hand across the grip, reverently touching the wings below the cross guard. Your blade's name is Hlahha. It means to scream as an eagle. It is the knife of Hlokk, one of the Lady Freya's Valkyries. It is double edged, as is my sword, to hew enemies of the Aesir. Now it will hew our enemies as well! "

Eric grinned, his fangs in full display. As he gripped his blade, battle fury was beginning to stir within him, the white-hot rage that lead to battle lust; it was a rage that defied the ages and united all warriors.

"My sword's name is Gunnlogi, War-flame. It is legendary. With Gunnlogi in hand, the Lady Freya defeated hosts of demons and renegade Fae and their minions in the early times long before my human birth. Tonight we will use both sides of our blades!"

Bill watched silently. He too had been a soldier. For him battle held no glory; it was stench, dirt, screaming gutted men and boys, fire, smoke and deprivation. He went to war on the orders of his Sheriff and to defend the woman he loved even if she was no longer his. He was past caring if his query offended Eric.

"The swords may be magical but they are not sufficient. How do you intend to defend Sookie when we are in the midst of battle?"

Eric eyes became hard. His mouth tightened to a thin line.

"The enemy must not get her, even if it means our deaths. Brigant Faes will join us at the rendezvous and join her guard. Although they can be unpredictable, the elementals of the air will be drawn to the Brigants and will also protect Sookie upon the prince's order. "

He nodded at the blond Vamps, "These too will guard her. They have all been given a piece of clothing with her scent on it. Their similarity and the scent should confuse the enemy at least long enough to secure Sookie's safety. "

Eric's arm tightened around Sookie's waist, "She is the prize that Ulswater seeks. If I fall, you must continue to fight and guard her. In the worst case, a battalion of light elves and Brigant Fae will make a stand while fliers retreat with Sookie to an area Niall has warded for this purpose."

Sookie's swallowed hard refusing to let her tears fall. Her heart raced at the thought of Eric's death, of the death of Bill, Pam, or of her great-grandfather. Nausea gripped her as she thought of the danger to their babies. The Ulswater Fae would be merciless, and then there were the trackers…It would be dark and they would battle in the face of what promised to be a terrible storm. If a vampire's preternatural eyes were not impeded by the dark, neither were a Fae's nor a demon's. Although her telepathy gave her some advantage over other humans, her sight would be dimmed and she would have to rely on the protection of others more than she had hoped would be the case.

All of this, in a sense was her responsibility, and she was damned if she wanted to seem like the weakest link in front of these Supes! If these Vamps smelled her sweat and heard her heart beating more rapidly, they'd also see the resolve on her face and hear it in her voice.

Sookie raised her chin and gripped Hlahha. "I've used a knife a time or two before. I'll kill if I have to in order to defend myself, my friends, and my children."

The spokesman for the blond Vamps finally spoke. Sookie had begun to wonder whether they were under a vow of silence, or maybe they simply didn't care for unnecessary conversation, "Sheriff, we must depart immediately in order to reach the rendezvous point in time."

Eric nodded, "Prepare to depart."

He squeezed Sookie's waist gently. His mate had always been a natural warrior. When this was over, he'd have to see if Bill could locate one of the old skalds who were turned and have him compose a saga for his woman. In his thousand years, he had met none other like her, and she was worthy!

Eric strapped on his sword and slung his shield across his back. Pam helped Sookie put on her weapons, as deftly as she had prepared Sookie's hair for her wedding just two days ago. Pam knew that the battle would be savage. It would have to be. The demons and the Vamps were battling against time. If the battle wasn't won an hour before dawn, the Ulswaters and Brigants would have to carry on without them—and by then without the sure defense of her mate and his soldiers, Sookie might well be dead .

Sookie squeezed Pam's hand and whispered, "You're a good friend Pam…the best of friends."

Pam's cool hands squeezed Sookie's warm one, "Know this. I will do everything in my power to defend you and the ones you carry, if you fall, I will be ash beside you, because the enemy will have to kill me to get to you."

Eric was lifting Sookie into his arms and softly explaining their route to her when Bill's cool voice interrupted again.

"If there's an area warded by a Fae prince's magic, why not guard Sookie there?"

Eric stared at Bill as if he had grown an extra head, "You are young, Compton and there is much you have not experienced. I have survived five Fae wars, sometimes as their ally and sometimes as their enemy. They are fearsome, vicious warriors. They will stop at nothing to destroy their enemy and achieve their goals. Sewell Ulswater killed Niall Brigant's daughter, the Faery Queen Alana Spenser, in warded territory just outside of the Brigant sanctuary in Alfheim. If Ulswater could manage that in Alfheim, do you think that the wards will hold for long in Midgard? If Sookie is brought into the warded land, those who remain must kill all of our enemies, for they will never retreat. But we will not retreat, we will destroy our enemies, and may the winds scatter their dust!"

Bill held Eric's gaze, his voice glacial, "Tonight I fight for Sookie."

Eric glared back, "For tonight only, that is enough."

He nodded and the males all lifted the women into their arms. Pam winked at Sookie as a tall blond lifted her effortlessly. Except for his negative tan, he wouldn't have looked out of place with a surf board at Big Sur, maybe that's where he'd belonged before he'd been turned…

As they rose into the air, Eric opened himself so that his great love and pride flowed across their bond. Without saying a word, Sookie reached up and touched his face . Deadly power seethed about them. A huge fork of lightening snaked down and stabbed the patient earth. Thunder boomed like approaching war drums. Within the fury of the storm, the numinous energies of earth, air, fire, and water were joined. The elementals tied to each battled with enough force to split rock, superheat the air, turn water to vapor, and burn a demon, vamp, or Fae to ashes.

They were heading deep into the back country. The wind was a charging beast bowing the treetops and lashing them with torrents of cold rain.

A vamp next to them hissed, "The air is thick with elementals. They'll make things worse!"

And sure enough, they were pelted by hail the size of large marbles. This was an annoyance to the Vamps, but was potentially harmful to Sookie. She sucked in sharply as a marble of hail smacked her forehead. The air was much colder even this high, and she was drenched. The wind whipped across her face and tore at her exposed skin. She grit her teeth together to keep them from chattering.

Eric kissed her head, "Not long now…"

Just then, a barrage of elf bolts hissed toward them from the ground. Two of the Vamps cried out and swerved; one of the women had been hit. As the couple accelerated, her thick blood mixed with rain water and flew in a fine spray behind them, like a comet's tail. A male vamp cried out and clutched his arm while his woman took to the air to steady him and pluck the elf bolt from the smoking gash. "Silver tipped!" he snarled.

Thunder boomed and cloud to cloud lightening flashed. Eric bellowed, "Break up and fly your own courses to the rendezvous!"

The Vamp couples dove, swerved and climbed until she and Eric were alone. Power seethed and danced around them and Sookie felt the warm brush of unseen beings. She reached out and touched minds so alien, that she recoiled with shock. One who she sensed was female reached out and touched her mind playfully, she heard her Fae name

"_We will protect you Breeze; thy wyrd touches us all…"_

Suddenly even the noise of the storm was muted and they flew on in a bubble of calm.

Eric grinned. "Having sky relatives may come in handy my lover! You may be able to call them to shied you again when we land, but their power is strongest unconnected to the earth. I have never had an elemental do anything but taunt me and, as your poor parents discovered, they can be very nasty indeed. Not that those who guard your kin are anything but helpful" he added hastily.

Eric swooped down almost brushing the waving treetops, flying steadily against the strong wind. They landed on a sandstone bluff overlooking eight thousand acres of pristine wilderness. Sookie had heard of Kisatchie all of her life. Maybe someday, if they survived, she'd actually be able to return and enjoy it. Tonight Kisatchie could become a Supe version of Antietam –and battlefields rarely inspired anything but fear and apprehension. Niall joined them soon afterward, along with a smaller compact woman with pronounced elven ears and inhumanely large brown eyes.

The wind was even stronger up here but it was the unearthly howl sweeping up from the old growth forest below that held their attention.

Niall had never looked grimmer "The trackers are furious. We have bought some time…maybe enough."

Eric nodded, "Ulswater would expect us to choose the forest cover. My talent allows other options."

Sookie embraced her great grandfather. Niall put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "We are in a place of great power. I think that you'll be able to use some of this power to enhance your own. I'd like you to take off your shoes."

Sookie stared at Niall with surprise but did as she was asked. She gasped. The bare rock vibrated and sent pulses of warmth up her legs, through her chest, and right up into her head. Eric touched her shoulder lightly. It was as if someone had handed her the telepathic equivalent of the Hubble telescope.

"Dearest, what do you sense?" Niall inquired very gently.

Wow. What _didn't _she sense? Her mind had become a powerful receptor and transmitter.

" Well there's a large war band of Fae and dark elves below us on the far side of that rolling open land maybe four hundred. There's a squadron of dark elves over that hill to our left maybe two hundred, and another smaller group of Fae and dark elves to the right of that bluff over there, maybe one hundred. The bayou below is full of some sort of water spirits…all female and all really pissed off. There are hundreds and hundreds of air elementals around us right now. And there are things that are cold and slimy, inside and hot outside…"

Sookie pulled back suddenly and did the mental equivalent of a mad dash, "whatever it was… just missed grabbing on to my register…but it sensed my presence and it was working hard to reel me in! " Sookie's body had started to shake in earnest. "Please don't ask me to go back out there and find out what that was. There are six of those, by the way."

Niall and Eric were staring at each other. Eric shook his head. "Six in one place. Very bad."

"Yes." Niall agreed. "But their physical forms can be destroyed if the energy source is strong enough. My channelers will have to use the storm as a power source."

He touched the woman next to him. "Yanni has great affinity to fire and air. She will guard Sookie... along with three of her kinswomen."

The air about Yanni shimmered and three elven women who could have been her sisters materialized and bowed. Although they were armed with wicked curved knives and small cross bows, they too were barefoot.

Eric turned to Sookie, "Put your shield on your left arm and draw your sword lover. They're coming. The trackers have traced your register and now they have picked up your scent. Show no mercy. The fiercer fighter is always the survivor!"

Sookie shuddered as the wind redoubled and howled through the tall pines. Her heightened senses felt the onslaught of dark intent—a black rage flecked with red, boiling towards them.

Just then Pam and the vamps Sookie had dubbed the Blond Bombshells dropped out of the sky's cauldron. The elven women, Niall, and Eric raised their weapons like batters waiting for the pitch. Eric smiled, his fangs in full display, as the first dark elf appeared. Her bald head was tattooed with tri spirals and her amber eyes glowed. She bared her sharpened teeth and hissed.

Eric dropped into a semi-crouch. The danger with a shorter opponent would be to his legs. Sookie detected magic flowing into him—red, golden flecked with black—Freya's Berserker rage. With his golden hair bound into braids a long knife gripped in one hand and his sword in the other, he had never looked more like the warrior he was. This battle gave him joy. It was what he was made for.

Before the rage took him entirely, he laughed at the elf, "Come on baby—give me a kiss!"

The elf screamed like a Banshee and hurled herself at Eric who roared and slashed down. The sky iron blade sliced through her at the collarbone with such force that her upper torso was completely severed. Arterial blood sprayed over Eric and the Vamps. They shrieked and roared as the blood lust took them and they literally tore into the elven squadron.

If their opponents had been human, the bluff would have been a strategic asset. But their opponents were Sups who could fly, jump, and appear and disappear at will, and Sookie was fairly sure that, barring a miracle, the victory would be a toss-up.

The sky erupted in a fresh deluge just as the air and land erupted with slashing. howling Fae and dark elves. The Light elven women sent to protect Sookie sent out bolts of blue flame that engulfed and incinerated their opponents. The Vamps were slashing, biting necks and were, as far as Sookie could tell, having a grand old time. Pam was all pinked up and looked as if she'd spent a couple of hours in the tanning booth.

Sookie giggled a bit hysterically, "_I'll have to tell her…she could be the poster girl for those new GOT BLOOD? ads in American Vampire_ …"

Her giggly hysteria stopped abruptly when she detected the first curls of sooty smoke and felt the dark, cold register of a Hel Hound reach across the jumble of alien minds and touch hers with a gloating certainty.

Sookie stood in the midst of the maelstrom, clutching her sword, and trying to stay focused on what or who might be coming at her. Eric leapt like a salmon over several struggling masses of vamps, Faes, and dark elves to stand in front of his mate. The elves' hands flexed around glowing balls of blue energy as the black smoke materialized into five pony sized Hel Hounds.

The largest had a huge set of curved black horns on its ponderous head.

It hissed orders to the hound to its right, "Take out its mate!"

Eric and the Hound launched themselves at each other. Both formidable beasts were slashing, biting, and growling as they rolled on the ground. The demon hound rammed against Eric's legs. Sookie cried out as Eric toppled and the Hel hound pinned him beneath its huge front paws. His blood oozed around the black claws that dug into his chest

Sookie pushed around knots of struggling fighters as the howling wind lashed the rain against them. The iron scent of blood permeated the air and firm ground had turned into slick mud under their feet. Sookie pushed doggedly forward, slashing at and creatures that tried to grip her as she tried to reach Eric.

Eric's massive hands gripped the demon's thick neck. His sinews bulged as he strained to choke the life force from the demon's body, Sookie gripped her sword with both hands, brought it up over her head and screamed like an eagle herself , as she plunged it into the demon's chest. The beast roared and struck Sookie with its hind foot as its dark blood gushed and steamed. Eric's form was a blur as he pulled out from under it, opened its chest with his long knife, reached in, and squeezed its heart into pulp.

Eric's voice was as hard and as cold as a Nordic winter, "Go back to Hel…and tell your lady to find other prey or she will have no hounds to bay with Garm at Ragnarok!"

As the demon dissolved into smoke it hissed, "The Lady Hel will hear and she will remember her enemy, vampire."

Eric spun when he heard his mate scream. It was preternatural, harnessed to energy, conducting energy and forcing it outward; it was the powerful cry of a woman giving birth, putting all of her energy into the overwhelming need to push; it was a cry connected to power beyond her own.

The other Vamps were still battling Fae and dark elves and two of the elven channelers lay dead, their bodies already shifting into glittering sand. A tall Fae warrior stood between him and his mate. It thrust at Eric with its long knife. Eric parried, spun and drove his iron knife into the Faery's side.

A dark elf screamed, "He's killed Abhann! Strike, strike! "

Four dark elves raised wooden stakes tipped with silver and dove at Eric. Eric's long sword arched in movements too fast for the human eye to follow. One of the elves shrieked and fell. But dark elves are pack animals. Their prey was at bay and they darted in and out just as swiftly as he struck. They understood the game. The big vampire was as good as dead.

If their stakes didn't kill him, the dawn would bring him down and they would stake him then. Eric's one thought was to clear away these vermin and reach his mate who was battling for her own life just a few maddening yards away from him.

******************************************************************************

Sookie took the demon's kick in her upper chest and was thrown backward with enough force to propel her through a break in the fighting. She landed hard and slid backward in the mud and up against the rough bark of a Loblolly pine. She was worried that the fall might have done something to the babies, then the thought that her imminent death would do them permanent harm made her gingerly check her mobility.

Her butt and boobs were sore, but apart from being winded, everything else seemed to be working. She giggled a little when she realized that she was still barefoot. She'd lost her sword when the demon kicked her but she still had a long knife.

She heard Eric's battle cry and was rising up to return to her mate, when a presence darker than the night rose in front of her.

The Hel Hound leered at Sookie, its red irises glowing like coals. Its cold voice had the sickly sweet numbing effect of ether.

"Greetings little mother! I am your death. Look at me! See yourself whole and fine one last time in my eyes before I strip the flesh from your bones while your mate watches!And as your spirit leaves your body, I will speak your true name and bind you to Hel for eternity !"

It took a step towards her. Sookie gripped her knife in her hand, willing herself to believe that the demon lied. Surely her kind god would never allow such a thing to happen!

She stared resolutely at the shadowy bulk. Just because Vamps, couldn't glamour her didn't mean that a demon couldn't crawl right in and make himself cozy! She could feel its will pushing against her defenses and knew that if the demon entered, she was as good as dead. She focused her thought and felt the pulsing energy of a ley line beneath her feet.

Suddenly Yanni was directly behind her. She had slipped into Sookie's mind through some telepathic back door while Sookie was battening down the main hatches against the Hel Hound.

"_Don't be alarmed dear. Old elven trick. Sympathetic magic. You friend's going to create a diversion..."_

And sure enough, right on cue, Pam leapt onto the Hel Hound's back, fangs bared ,and stabbed it again and again. It snarled and swung its horns in an attempt to gore her, but Pam was too fast for it.

Yanni materialized beside her. _"Do you feel the power beneath your feet and in the air?" _

Sookie nodded. _"You can feel it because you can channel it! Don't have time to explain, but you have power centers throughout your body from your feet to your pleasure center, up your spine and into your head. I'm going to hold your waist and ground you, and you are going to draw this power up into yourself. You have a magical core. Trust your body, believe in the power of the magic, and you'll know what to do. I'm right here."_

Sookie watched Pam's struggle and strained toward her friend," _Why can't you do it. You're stronger!"_

Yanni gripped her firmly, "_Because the Hel Hounds were sent after you and they and the forces that sent them need to know that it was you who defeated them. If you survive this night, it will be through your own power. Once their material forms are destroyed, it will be many years before they can reform in Midgard! I am going to grip your waist; start to pull the energy up."_

The demon had thrown Pam and was attempting to gore her and rend her with its teeth while a cloud of sky elementals buzzed like angry gnats around its head, maddening it further.

Sookie closed her eyes and focused down feeling the ancient power of rock and earth. Great waves of molten power rippled upwards . She focused upon opening herself and drawing the power into herself. Somewhere nearby lightening struck the earth and the ley line flared with a new fiery energy. This energy came easily to her and she drank it in hungrily, pulled it up and up, felt it filling her surging into her mind. Her body trembled with the forces she held.

Yanni tightened her grip on Sookie's waist and braced herself against her.

"_Now dear! Direct it down through your arms and into your hands. You're going to kill that bastard all by yourself on the count of one, two, Three_!"

Yanni yelled aloud and Sookie screamed as the power rushed down her arms and a brilliant white light burst from her fingertips. She screamed again willing the power out, furiously drilling it into the monster that was trying to kill her friend and had been only seconds away from killing her.

The beast gave up its efforts to raven Pam and roared as it surged toward Sookie. She could feel Yanni feeding more energy into her body. The Hel Hound's back was smoking, but its mistress had ordered it to kill and to return without a kill would mean years of unspeakable torment. And so it gathered itself and leapt.

Sookie bellowed when she saw the Hel Hound leap. Energy erupted from her hands and surged across the demon, covering it from horns to spiked tail in a blanket of contracting plasma. She released the energy from her body until she was sure that the struggling mass within the plasma had turned to smoke. As she collapsed against Yanni, she felt the remaining energy leave her and sink back into the earth. She thought that she saw Eric's face. Then the world went black and all sensation ceased.


	17. Chapter 17

Understanding Chapter 17

**A/N**: Thanks to all who read and review! If you haven't reviewed yet, please consider it. Your feedback matters. Case in point, requests for ESN have been requited : )

CH's characters belong to her. I hope that she doesn't cast me into the Void for taking them out to play. (I've explained any new Norse terminology within the text)

***********************************

Sookie awoke to the nattering of Carolina chickadees. The setting sun's honey light poured through the open window and a cool breeze fluttered the white lace curtains. Yanni stood by the windowsill, her arm extended. A tiny black and white bird perched upon her finger while another perched upon her wrist and preened itself. When Sookie stretched, they cocked their little heads and regarded her with opalescent eyes before retreating to the gnarled limb of a beech tree a few feet away.

The stretch brought on a throbbing ache in her arms and chest, and her fingertips were still slightly numb from the channeling. Despite the ache, Sookie felt as calm and quiet as the countryside after last night's storm. She knew that Eric rested nearby and although he slept, she sensed his satisfaction. Yanni crossed the floor and sat next to Sookie. Her pleasant elven face reflected five centuries of smiles as laugh lines deepened around her eyes and lips. She gently placed her hand upon Sookie's forehead and nodded with satisfaction.

"You've rested well and all of the news is good, or at least all that concerns you, my dear."

Sookie's hand flew to her stomach, as she recalled the Hel Hound's kick and the tremendous power that she had channeled.

"The babies!"

Yanni patted her hand.

"They're fine. They're sleeping now and will for some time I expect. They had enough excitement last night! Their magical cores are very powerful."

What Yanni did not voice was her certainty that the massive currents of energy that had passed through the little part Fae's body might well have extinguished the lives of beings less resilient than the ones she carried. Somehow, each placenta had absorbed the elements most suited to each child, and had then created a seal, a magical ward, around which the currents had flowed like rushing water around stone.

She regarded Sookie's aura, golden with small flecks of red. It was a pure aura—the aura of a true heated soul. Still, the red flecks reflected the darker element of a warrior's rage. As she gazed at the lovely young woman before her, Yanni wondered what her aura might reflect by the time her children came to womanhood. She sighed.

_Motherhood for all of its sometime joys is a crucible of the spirit. And daughters, the gods themselves know, are the heart's needles!_

She stroked Sookie's hair, "You must be starving and I'm sure you'd like to clean up and take care of your needs! I'll show you the bathroom and get us both some food. We'll eat up here, if you don't mind. Dr Ludwig and your mate gave orders that you rest. I am a midwife and healer in Alfheim and I'll watch over you until you husband wakes."

Yanni took Sookie's arm and helped her out of bed. The long flannel nightgown was clean, but a bit thread bare. Sookie noticed that her jeans had been washed and dried and were folded neatly on the dresser along with a nondescript tee shirt. Her own shirt had not survived the battle.

"Dr. Ludwig. How did she get here…and where's 'here' anyway?"

As she guided Sookie down the narrow hallway of the old farmhouse and showed her the bathroom, Yanni's pleasant face became grave.

"We're in a safe house protected by many wards and guarded night and day while you're here. Your mate rests in a secure room below. We'll talk more after you've refreshed yourself and we've eaten. As for Dr. Ludwig, she is a healer of our people and her services are required. There are many wounded and many more are dead. When it comes to our enemies, we Fae are not known for our merciful natures, I'm afraid."

Hard times require hard choices, but much was risked by the Light Elves last night for the sake of the Brigant Fae and for the sake of this woman. The debt would be great! Sookie's soul had survived the onslaught of intimidating powers intact and the children within her had been strengthened by the power acquired while she channeled, but Yanni had lost two kinswomen. Her vengeance and the vengeance of her people upon the Dark Elves and the Ulswater Fae would be long, thorough, and bitter.

When Sookie returned from her shower, Yanni had set out trays along with two glasses and a pitcher of ice tea.

Yanni shrugged apologetically, "We had to get supplies on short order. It's just cold chicken, fruit salad and bread and butter."

Sookie stomach grumbled. It was the most delicious meal she'd ever seen. "It's a feast!"

After they had eaten, they settled into two wing back chairs that faced the window. The red sky was awash with lavender and salmon tints and the warm red glow of the setting sun burnished the white plaster walls of the bedroom.

"And the others? My…kinswoman… Pam? Niall…"

Using the term "kinswoman" was a novelty, but her familial connection to Pam was a true joy. She was going to ask for Bill and then realized that Yanni wouldn't know him. She could feel his presence vaguely and relaxed knowing that their connection would be severed completely if he were definitely dead.

"Your kinswoman was wounded in her fight with the demon, but she continued to fight after you fell and is now resting at another safe location. You great-grandfather the Prince, has won a great victory and has banished the Fae lord Sewell Ulswater to Ginnungagap between Nifheim , the realm of ice and snow, and Muspell which is the realm of the fire giants."

Sookie was just coping with the reality of nine worlds and other dimensions. She hadn't quite gotten her tongue around the Norse words themselves. She couldn't even recall Eric ever mentioning this.

"Now there's a _gap_? I hope it's big, deep and uncomfortable as hell if that SOB's in there!"

Yanni laughed grimly, "Oh he won't escape! It is an unfathomable void between the region of eternal cold, mist, and darkness and the realm of fire."

She grinned displaying sharp, white teeth, "His existence and that of his surviving followers will be…_most_ unpleasant. Your great grandfather and your mate would have slain him, but one of the Great Ones shielded him. Prince Niall used very powerful magics to overcome the ward and cast him and his retinue into Ginnungagap. Now, that Queen Alana is dead and Ulswater is banished, Prince Niall is the most powerful Fae in Alfheim and all Fae will owe him fealty!"

Sookie leaned forward and grabbed Yanni's hands. "Tell me everything…I thought I saw Eric just before I passed out…"

Yanni nodded. "He was there. He made it to your side just as you blasted the Hel Hound back to his mistress."

"But how did he escape the Dark Elves? They had stakes!"

"Ah! _That _was touch and go! There were knots of fighters everywhere and, as you know, the rain was still pouring down. You kinswoman, Pam, rushed to his aid and struck at the Dark Elves like a she demon. A fierce one that! But you mate saw the Hel Hound and bellowed for her to defend you. Your mate was surrounded as a hawk is surrounded by sparrows. They had silver tipped stakes. One thrust would have ended his existence; even a scratch would have poisoned him. They understood that the sun would end the fight and so they bided their time."

"Your man is a great warrior and they couldn't touch him, but he couldn't break out of the ring until the dark vampire came. He was slighter of body and stature, but he was fierce! He attacked the Dark Elves from the back and scythed them down. Then your mate broke free. The goddess Freya had taken him totally and he moved as Death himself. A great Fae warrior attacked and he lifted him, tore his neck open, up ended his body and drained it, before casting it aside."

Yanni laughed gleefully. "His fang display alone sent some of the enemy into retreat. When you fell, he and the dark haired vampire went berserk. I have never seen such rage! Your mate's blade was s blur as he hewed down a score of dark Elves, tore the last Ulswater Fae warrior's throat out and ripped her limb from limb! They didn't stop killing until the ground was drenched in gore and dust."

"The dark one pursued the retreating enemy onto the plain below while your mate stood by you letting no one approach. A Brigant Fae messenger came to your mate and requested that he aid Prince Niall in finishing the Ulswater forces. I and some of Niall's warriors were charged with guarding you with our lives. It was a few hours scant of dawn and many of the younger vampires needed to go to ground soon. The battle had to be won well before the first bird's song. "

Yanni paused. A mourning dove cooed and its mate answered. Sookie looked at her hands, still slightly numb from the power they had channeled. A tear slid down her cheek and then another. Bill had come. Bill had saved Eric when he could have gone to Sookie and let Eric die. Another in his place might have left Eric to his fate in hope that his death would, in time, open a path to her heart. But Bill loved her too well and understood her too well to have done that. And for that, he had earned her gratitude and her love.

_Yes. Loosing Eric would have broken my heart…To not have his touch, his scent, his presence. And Bill gave him back to me because he loves me enough to let me go. And in doing this, his love has become a gift, not a burden. In this, at least, he acted selflessly. I can love him back without regret; even though it's not in the way he wants, it's in a way that he can, perhaps, accept._

More than ever she ached for Eric's touch. Soon it would be dark and he would come to her and they would lose themselves in each other and reaffirm all that they might have lost. But first she must hear the rest and know that the Ulswaters and the forces that backed him were defeated. She smiled at Yanni and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm ready to hear the rest now."

Yanni nodded, "Prince Niall had chosen his position well, a steep hill overlooking the rugged terrain below with the bayou dropping steeply beyond. Niall deployed his army on three levels. On the lowest level on the wings he placed Fae archers, swordsman, Fae and Elven channelers, spell casters, and the most skilled Vampire warriors. On the next level up, he placed the balance of his archers in the center with more swordsmen, channelers, and mages on the wings. On the highest level, he posted a strong line of warriors and all of the vampires who could fly. The woods protected his rear and a mesa provided a convenient command post."

"Ulswater opened the battle by advancing his mercenary Dark Elves. It's well that the area has been warded against humans, because I have heard that the screams and battle cries echoed through the portals and across the worlds. The sky was lit with the blue light of Elven magics and the stench of blood and dark magic was everywhere. Ulswater's Dark Elven battalions were worsted in a firefight with the Light Elves and Fae forces."

Yanni's eyes squinted and her full lips curled in a snarl, "They think that they are great warriors, but their spell casting and channeling skills could not compete with the speed and accuracy of the Light Elven forces! Although I could not fight, my remaining kinsmen killed many, many of these vermin and took their scalps in remembrance of my fallen kinswomen."

"As they attempted retreat, the fliers and warriors who had come up behind them charged into them from behind and they were caught between spell casters, vampires, and hails of elf bolts and arrows, from the Fae warriors. Your mate took down Ulswater's second in command in a spectacular fight. They whirled and thrust and parried with such speed and ferocity, that it was unclear until the final stroke who would be the victor. You mate had better balance and speed and in the end dealt a mighty blow to Ulswater's champion and beheaded him with the next stroke."

Yanni shuddered with delight, "It was so _very_ gratifying when your mate thrust the Fae's head onto my kinsman's pike!"

"The rest of the Brigant forces rushed in to finish Ulswater's forces and ferret out any squadron that attempted escape and the enemy forces fell by the score. The steep slopes made Ulswater's soldiers lose their impetus. Then Sewell Ulswater ordered a desperate charge that brought the strongest warriors and channelers into melee, while the archers on the slopes shot into the enemy. Two hours before dawn, the bulk of Ulswater's forces, including his nobles lay dead on the field and were shifting into dust!"

"The Dark Elves were dispirited and on the verge of rebellion, when their remaining leader ordered them to break off the fight and retreat through the portals. But Ulswater would _not_ retreat although only his pride was left to support him. He is a fierce warrior! The dark sky brightened with the flares of their of their magics. Your mate dove in to attack Ulswater, but a mighty ward made by the Lady Hel herself deflected his attack."

"Prince Niall cried out a great word of power and the sky responded. A whirlwind took shape over the last portal. Ulswater still refused to give in and blasted the Prince and his forces with surge after surge of dark magic. Finally, the prince called upon all of his people to join him and we cast out our magics together. Like a mighty fist, our combined magic punched through Hel's ward and Ulswater and his retainers were sucked into the great void between the worlds. And _that_, my dear, is a victory to recall throughout the ages!"

As she looked at Yanni, as easy in her presence as she would be with Maxine Fortenbury, as she contemplated her twins , her husband, great grandfather, brother, and her Fae and Vampire kinswomen, Sookie knew that she had crossed an unseen line. Her life had slipped away from human concerns and become rooted in the unseen worlds that touched Midgard of the humans.

They sat in silence while the shadows lengthened and the sun sank below the horizon.

_This is my reality and that battle is as real as the Second Battle of Fallujah. They aren't humans, but real people died. I've fought and killed a demon with the help of a Light Elf who lost women she loved in this fight. There's been a victory, but not without great cost. Now, at last, maybe, maybe there will be peace. Maybe, we can raise our girls in peace and we can walk in both worlds again._

********************************************

Directly after sunset, Eric awoke in the cool cellar. The battle had been glorious and their enemies had been vanquished. Now his battle fury turned to desire for his woman. His manhood stirred as her felt her answering heat rush across their bond. His lover was only rooms away.

He groaned in blissful agony as her pictured her plunging her sword into the demon's side, like a Valkyrie, her golden hair streaming down her back and shuddered as he recalled her slipping into unconsciousness after wielding powers neither of them had imagined she possessed. He wanted to consume her, to surround himself with her living warmth and sweetness; she was his exquisite mate, the mother of his young!

Sookie's heart raced. Eric was awake! She felt his hunger for her like a flame licking her from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Her breath caught and she felt herself moisten as if his fingers touched her intimately. She cleared her throat and smiled trying to contain her lust and maintain the mask of polite southern etiquette her grandmother had impressed upon her.

Yanni gave her a knowing look and winked. "Your man will be up soon. I'm sure that you have much too…say…to each other. I'll leave you now, but I will be back to check on you as the Prince requested and as I myself desire."

Sookie grasped Yanni's hands and stood up, then engulfed the smaller woman in an embrace.

"You saved my life and the lives of my children! Without you, I would never have even known how to fight that thing. To say thank you is not enough…"

Both she and Yanni knew this was the truth. In the magical world, thanks were never enough and debts were counted as practically as money.

Yanni hugged her back and looked into her eyes.

"For now it is enough that you and your children have survived. A great wyrd surrounds you. Who can say how and when this debt will be repaid? But I, at least, will see you soon!"

And she turned and vanished. Sookie turned toward the door.

Her lover was coming and the heat of his desire seared her across their bond.

Eric strode into the room. Their eyes locked and time and place fell away. His thousand years to her twenty-seven, meant nothing. The heat of her own desire overwhelmed him as he ripped away the cloth that covered her beauty and crushed her against himself. As in the old days, he had gone to his rest with the blood off his enemies staining his clothes and the scent of the battle still upon him. Sookie moaned as their desires combined and consumed them. She tore at Eric's clothing, desperate to feel his cool length against her; desperate to affirm through their passion that they had survived and that they were one.

Eric pushed her back upon the bed. He captured her mouth with a hungry urgency and pressed against her as if her were absorbing her very essence into his cells. Sookie returned his kisses with a bittersweet fervor; each knew what they might have lost had the other fallen in battle.

His questing tongue stroked her mouth to ecstasy, and he growled as her warm skin heated with the rosy flush of her arousal. Sookie rose up running her tongue across Eric's fangs and skimmed her hardened nipples tantalizingly against his chest. Sookie gasped and arched again him as Eric captured her nipple between his lips; his fangs penetrated and he sucked it to an exquisite harness.

Sookie ran her hands down Eric's back glorying in the hard ripple of his muscles and ached with her need of him. His high tight buttocks flexed toward her as her hand traveled over the smoothness and strength of his thighs, found his manhood and brushed it against her hot, wet nub.

Her Viking warrior glowed above her caressing her until the only thing that she desired was to be plundered . He cried out as he thrust his throbbing hardness deep within then pulled his length almost out while Sookie thrust toward him and grabbed his hips desperately trying to drag him back inside.

His eyes blazed into hers, his voice ragged "Say it my lover! I want to hear you say it!"

And Sookie knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "I'm yours. Yours and yours alone. I'm yours forever and you're mine!"

Sookie cried out in ecstasy as Eric entered her fully. She lifted her hips to his body and arched to meet each possessive thrust. Eric rocked his woman to his quickening rhythm, needing to take her fully, needing to feel her alive and magnificent beneath him. When he bit her shoulder, she cried out and clenched around him, her breath quick and shallow as she climaxed. Eric cried out "Min älskare!"; his magnificent body shuddered and he poured himself into her.

Sookie snuggled against Eric, his leg thrown over her protectively. They lay in silence while he kissed her eyes and lips gently.

_You are my world. My glorious, beautiful woman. My stubborn, indomitable wife. _

Sookie grabbed his head and stared straight into his eyes, a slight smile upon her beautiful lips. And for the first time, he heard her voice across the bond within his head.

_And you are my world. My glorious, beautiful man. My stubborn, indomitable husband!_

.


	18. Chapter 18

Understanding Ch 18

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! I'm getting some original (i.e. all mine!) stories together for an artist's grant. Hope you enjoy this week's offering: ) Brandr is Old Norse for flame; it also means a sword's edge. The chapter broke naturally where I ended it. No problem, I know exactly where this is going and am working on Chapter 19 right now, so I might have the next one up by the weekend : ) The house obviously has bathrooms and a laundry room, ( LOL, there's a garbage disposer in the sink too!) As always CH's SVM characters are hers; I only take them out to play. Blessings upon those who review !_

_************************************_

Sookie padded out of the spacious living room of the huge Victorian home they had purchased almost two months ago , crossed the wraparound porch, and walked toward the meadow, where Brandr, Eric's Arabian Bay stallion, grazed . She was still amazed that the totally renovated three story belonged to her. Although they had kept the home in suburban Shreveport, she and Eric had decided that it would be better to raise children out in the country. They had discovered the Victorian less than an hour outside of Shreveport on forty acres of wooded farmland complete with meadows, a small apple orchard, and a stable.

Eric had renovated ,the three story country Victorian turret house. It now sported a luxurious master suite complete with sauna, with the girls' room adjacent , a formal dining room, a living room, family room, eight secondary bedrooms, a spacious office for Eric, and a large game room and bar. Because they both enjoyed reading, Eric had included a beautiful turret library on the third floor with a view over the tree tops and meadows as well. Because of the high water table, building below the ground was problematical, but Eric had discovered an architect who could manage it.

That was where Eric had built his Red Room. All of the vampire suites were underground, but the suite that Eric had built was a very special suite for himself and Sookie. The Red Room was their very personal joke. After passing through the retina scanner and other security devices he had installed for the vampire's suites, Eric and Sookie's own suite was set apart, behind another set of doors. Inside an alcove with a plush red carpet, an exquisite Waterford chandelier in the Alana pattern was suspended above their heads. Red flicker flame bulbs cast a rosy glow. This was their Red Light District and the light was always on when the master and mistress of the manor descended. Eric had also constructed a second nursery adjacent to the suite in case of an "emergency". When it came to his children or his wife, he would take no chances.

The children seemed to have brought out an aspect of Eric's nature that Sookie had never previously observed. Eric loved, even reverenced, his land and took great pleasure in exploring its every nook and cranny. Nothing that happened, from the results of a hailstorm on his orchard to the appearance of a new Hammadryad in an oak ,went unnoticed. Next year , he had decided to plant crops and had already had the soil tested and had decided which field would be best for a kitchen garden, corn and potatoes. Ever practical , he had already met with a few organic markets that had shown an interest in purchasing their produce. In life he had been a landowner from a rich and powerful family. Although he no longer owned thralls, and paid the carefully vetted staff of supernaturals well, he had never forgotten how to run an estate and seamlessly adapted his managerial skills to his new home.

During the last full moon, Eric had lifted Sookie in his arms and ascended over the darkened treetops so that they looked down upon the patchwork of moonlit fields and meadows crossed by two small, swift streams. She had nestled against him and felt his pride and contentment across the bond. He had provided his wife and children with a haven that was both safe and beautiful. Although it was also his retreat from Shreveport and Fangtasia , he would have to conduct business and entertain guests and had made sure that the guests' accommodations were luxurious.

Sookie thought of the peace that had descended upon them as she walked up the little hill that led through woods rife with blackberries. Two does peeked out of the brambles with their ears pricked forward and a woodpecker laughed and drummed against an ancient live oak. Apart from occasional bird song, the woodland and meadows were still as if nature rested after the rampant activity of summer. The air was perfumed with the sweet scent of meadow grass warmed by a glorious day of Indian Summer. .

Other intelligent eyes regarded her as well. Sylphs of the air, the elementals her people favored, descended from the canopy and brushed her cheek while the powerful registers of Hamadryads pulsed from the oldest trees .

The Hammadryads dwelt deep in the woods in a little glade of ancient live oak where Eric had placed an effigy of his goddess. Of course, the property had been warded by Niall and Amelia, but there was something deeper at work in the air and beneath the surface of their land. With the advent of the Fae, `the scents seemed sweeter, the colors more vibrant. Almost as soon as they had moved onto the property, Sookie sensed the registers of small, wary beings. Eric was not at all happy about this turn of events and had gone to his goddess and knelt before her to "discuss" the situation. Hlin had a great affection for her "Erikr" , one of her oldest disciples, and responded his petulance with humor.

"My Lady, the presence of the Sidhe on my land will only complicate the task of protecting my mate and our young! I suppose that they are harmless enough, but they are willful and unpredictable! If any harm comes to my family because of their presence, I will exterminate them !"

Hlin had laughed and ruffled Eric's hair as if he were a little boy, " I myself permitted this, Erikr ! They have dwelt too long in Alfheim and have longed to walk in Midgard once again. Only the purest of their kind have access to your land which is, after all the Mother's land, dear one. Some will use it as a gateway to other worlds or other locations within this one; some will stay. Your land is blessed by their presence. Besides, the magic of thy children draws them. One will be great among the Fae !"

It was the fourth week of September and Sookie was in the 20th week of her pregnancy. Dr, Ludwig called it the "golden trimester," and Sookie was thoroughly enjoying the disappearance of her endless nausea. She was sleeping better, and with her returning energy, she had discovered that her appetite for food and sex had returned with a vengeance.

When she began to "show", Eric insisted that he maternity clothes come from _Ballon-Ballon_ the best maternity boutique in Shreveport. When she'd protested that the prices were exorbitant, Eric had laughed and engulfed her in an embrace, " You've pinched pennies long enough my lover. You are my wife now, and all that is mine is yours as well. And what is mine is…sufficient…to purchase whatever you desire"

"Besides ," he added because he knew that she would still feel guilty without a practical excuse," we will need to entertain and your clothing should reflect your beauty and your status as a sheriff's wife."

Nevertheless, when Dr. Ludwig had weighed her, she had gained nine pounds! Her navel had begun to flatten into the taut swell of her stomach. Her ample breasts were even larger and firmer and her nipples were darker and wider as her breasts prepared to make milk.

Even though Eric projected nothing by admiration and arousal when he viewed her ripening, naked body, Sookie had continued to worry about Eric's response until last night. She smiled and felt a rush of warmth in the core of her being as she recalled how lovingly he had stroked the swell of her stomach, cupped and kissed her glorious breasts, groaned as he captured each plump, dusky nipple, and worked his way down, worshipping her body with his lips, tongue, hands and manhood.

He had curved himself around her belly, recalling that this had been best when Aude was pregnant. When she mounted him Sookie found that the pressure of penetration was too intense, so he had flipped her onto her hands and knees, grasped her hips, pressed himself against the creamy curve of her bottom, groaned, and plunged into her hot, wet core. Sookie moaned and pressed back meeting his thrusts, her breath a staccato of sharp gasps as she neared her climax.

The scent of Sookie's arousal as she neared climax drove Eric over the edge and he abandoned himself to pleasure. He groaned as he leaned into the perfect curve of her rump pounding into her. He cried out in the old tongue, bit through the sun sweet skin at the base of her neck and spilled his seed into her as she cried out and clenched, milking the last drops from him. They curved into each other, their legs entwined, in a happy exhaustion. As she snuggled against him , he whispered , "you are so beautiful, my lover !" and swore to himself, that he would not taste her blood again until after the babies' birth.

The pregnancy had changed her scent and the taste of her blood for the better. Always intoxicating, the effect that her blood and scent had upon him had deepened as the weeks of her pregnancy progressed. They had acquired a mellow tone as if the scent of the honeysuckle's drowsy perfume was underscored by the rich scent of summer woodlands. This new scent mingled with the Fae aroma and made his mate nearly as irresistible to his kind as a pure blood Fae.

Although she didn't know this, with the exception of his child Pam, none of the vampires who owed him fealty could approach her unless he was by her side upon penalty of final death. Now that the Ulswaters had been defeated , there would be no more disturbances. As she dozed next to him, her hair disheveled and dampened from their love making, Eric swore again that his beloved woman would be surrounded by beauty and peace in the months that remained until their children were born. It was his duty as the head of this household and he would not fail her again.

Just last week, Dr. Ludwig had made it very clear in her gruff, no-nonsense way, " There's far more to an individual that their bodies, as you both well know. And a pregnant woman's moods have a significant impact on her baby in the womb. And you have two babies to think about! It's best if Sookie remains relaxed and calm through their birth in early March. "

She shook her head and made a tisking noise, " There has been too much stress! She can't have any more, or the babies will be affected! Your babies can hear external sounds now. Everything they hear and feel should be comforting and welcoming."

Dr Ludwig had gazed sternly at Eric as if the Ulswater Fae attack had been his fault. "No more stress for Sookie!"

Eric had smiled and nodded radiating calm across their bond. Sookie need never know how ruthless he would be in the pursuit of that goal!

****************

Sookie paused by the apple orchard and enjoyed the tidy rows of squat, gnarled apple trees, their golden leaves shining in the sunshine. She bent to pick a few crisp windfalls from the long grass. A few weeks back, those same trees had been full of red and golden apples. They had cider now and with the help of several experienced women, she had learned how to make and can her own applesauce. Eric enjoyed seeing her bustle around their kitchen. He would not say this aloud to a modern woman, but it pleased him to see her performing these homely tasks as the sweet warm scent of apples and cinnamon filled their kitchen.

As she straightened to walk on toward the meadow with her gifts for Brandr, she felt a slight flutter, then a definite nudge. For the first time, one of her babies made her presence known with a discernible movement! Sookie patted her stomach and reached out. Baby A, the larger girl, was awake. Then she felt another kick and some happy wriggling as the baby's mind reacted to the warmth of her mother's presence. There was a slight tap, as Baby B's register shifted from the gentle hum of sleep to the active buzz of alert contentment.

She stroked her tummy projecting all of the love that filled her toward the tiny girls growing inside of her, and said aloud so that they could her voice as well , " Oh Sweeties! You've made your mommy so, _ so_ happy !"

Suddenly the tingle and hum of magic surrounded her. A sylph swooped down and perched upon her shoulder like a sparrow, before lifting off into the sun dappled canopy. Soon all of the supernaturals would know that her Quickening had taken place. The inhabitants of their woods were truly the Daoine Maigh, the good people, and she knew that she and the babies would be very well protected .

Sookie stood very still, drinking in this moment, absorbing it, so that she could always recall the amber light slanting down upon golden leaves and the sweet meadow scent the day that she had felt her babies move within her for the very first time; the most blessed day of her life. She focused and sent her emotions across the bond, sure that Eric would absorb them. He was very old and powerful, and even when his body was stilled, in the late afternoon his mind was often alert. She felt his response in a wave of great joy that could never be expressed in words. And , for the first time , she heard his words consciously addressed to her, the only words she knew of his ancient language, "Min älskare."

***************************************************

_Please send happiness my way and review : )_


	19. Chapter 19

Understanding Ch 19

The Guest

**AN**: _Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! Life, in the form of my nine children and their multitudinous activities, got in the way. I'm also working on my own manuscript for an arts grant. So, finally, here it is._ "_Mia cara ragazza"_ means "_My darling girl!_"_ LOL Hope the translator hasn't played me false! I have to cite the delectable Sophia Loren for something Luciana says, The actual quote is " Everything you see I owe to spaghetti ."  
_

Sookie secured the big, red velvet bow to the pine wreath and hung it from the wreath hook over their front door. She pushed her hand into the small of her back to try to ease the ache and looked out over tawny fields glinting with frost. It was the second week of December and she had just entered her third trimester. She was carrying high. Activities were getting harder and she found herself out of breath climbing stairs or walking around the farm. Her belly grew more and more substantial with each day, until she joked that the only thing that she would be able to fit into for Christmas was a Santa suit.

There had been a rare ice storm last night. This morning, the bare tree limbs were sheathed with it and glittered like diamonds in the sunlight. Last night, Sookie had snuggled against Eric as they listened to the freezing rain hiss as the wind walloped the house. His big, cool hands had rested on the taut mound of her belly as Baby A kicked against it, and then Baby B shifted causing a huge ripple across her stomach. Eric bent down and spoke to the babies soothingly in Old Norse, while Sookie touched their minds, transmitting the deep love she already felt for them, until they settled and slept.

She hurried back into the house and out of the cold , so that she could put the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations before her VIP mystery guest arrived. She also needed to get some down time herself, and change into suitable clothes to greet the VIP guest. She had spent hours trying to decide upon an appropriate gift. Eric had informed her that the lady loved gardens and gardening. When she saw the gift displayed in an exclusive catalogue, Sookie had felt certain that it would please her. She looked about the big rooms, delighted that their first joint venture in holiday decorating had gone so well.

Eric enjoyed the scent of the garlands and the red accents. Her own preparations had taken on a deeper meaning as he had explained to her how they were connected to his. Her children would experience both traditions and it was essential that she understand his. As he hung a huge wreath above the big, stone fireplace in the family room, he had explained, "Yule comes from our word meaning wheel. We called this celebration Julfest, and it is very sacred, but we also had fun! It means the wheel of the years turns as the seasons change. Yule always falls on the Winter Solstice, It is a powerful time, especially now for me, because after the Solstice the sun's light is growing as each day passes. So, for my people, this holiday celebrates the birth of the sun. On Yule, on the Solstice, I can feel sun standing still for this one day, before the daylight begins to grow again. "

That thought was bitter sweet for Sookie. The return of the light meant less time with Eric, but it also meant that the babies were that much closer to being born in early March.

He had cut the boughs for the wreaths himself. It was something he would do with his daughters through all of the years of their childhood.

"I reverence the evergreen. It symbolizes power over death because its green never fades. Because of their power and tenacity, evergreens were also believed to encourage the Sun's return and were therefore placed around the home, both inside and out. And in truth, my lover, the evergreen is powerful. No demon can enter a home decked with evergreen, so I suppose that in a way we were right. They can hold back death and destruction."

His lips quirked in a smile "Not all demons are as, affable as Diantha and Mr. Cataliades!"

He had placed some unusual items on their large tree and had explained, "At Yule we decorated our home with symbols of the gifts the people wanted to receive from the gods. Acorns and oak leaves represent strength and growth, nuts represent a bountiful harvest,"

He had placed his hands upon the heavy swell of her stomach and kissed her gently on the lips, "Moons represent the Mother in her many forms. You are deep within the Mother's realm and within the dominion of Freya, the great goddess of fertility and we must honor her."

Because of her unique heritage Sookie had begun to understand that, despite what her minister might say, there were many doorways to the divine.

Her Christmas and his Yule both honored the divine in their own ways.

The custom that was most important to Eric was the burning of a huge log, the Yule log, in honor of his god Thor.

During the summer, after honoring the Hammadryads, Eric had felled a huge ash tree. Once the wood had cured, he had carved runes representing unwanted traits, such as ill fortune, that he wanted the gods to take from them.

It sat like an alien lord next to the fireplace. And it would fill it to the brim! Eric said that it must be burnt whole, but had produced a charred piece of tinder that looked like a large twisted piece of charcoal.

"This is last year's log. We keep the unburned portion to light the next year's log. If it lasts for 24 hours, it's supposed to bring blessings. It burnt last year and I have indeed be blessed my lover!"

Sookie knew that they had, but they had also gone through the nine circles of hell! Apparently the Norse gods expected their followers and any tag along to "man up" and take the bitter with the sweet.

Sookie was a bit ticked that Eric was being so mysterious, especially when this lady was obviously someone of great importance. Before she tired of playing twenty questions, she'd tried one last time to pry out some supplemental information.

"She asked that I keep this a secret, min älskare. She is traveling incognito and doesn't wish to be disturbed my paparazzi from American Vampire, or any of the Supe rags. Her name is Luciana."

He didn't elucidate, but a faintly eager look flashed in his eyes.

"Is she a Vamp?

He looked at her enigmatically, "No."

"Is she human, or Supe?"

His mouth twitched with amusement as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently, "What do you consider yourself to be, dear one?"

And that was all that she had gotten out of him before he'd retired for his daytime rest.

Sookie knew that Luciana must be very important indeed. Eric had insisted upon having the cleaning crew comes in today and she had been grateful, for once. The chef of Le Deux Poissons, himself, was to cook their meal. Although she had absolutely refused a live in maid, she had deferred on the issue of a meticulously vetted cleaning crew coming in once a week. She got tired more easily now and had awakened many times recently from an unintended afternoon nap chagrined by the tell tale marks of the chenille spread upon her cheek.

When she had half heartedly demurred the extra attention, his face had assumed "the Northman lockdown" as she called it.

His large hand took her face and held it gently, but there was steel in his voice. "I won't risk you or the babies again."

She understood. After a millennium, every paternal and protective instinct that Eric possessed had gone into overdrive. Too many bad things had happened already. She shivered recalling the day last week when a thoroughly innocent UPS delivery man had pulled up unexpectedly. It was probably his last delivery of the day, and it had nearly been his last delivery ever.

In a flash Eric had been at the front door. "Lover," he'd called out with deceptive calm, "did you order something?"

Luckily, she's remembered that she'd ordered some maternity pant extenders called a Belly Belts as well as some child development books.

Eric had signed for the items and the UPS man had driven off blissfully unaware that a deadly entourage escorted him off of their property.

The next day Eric had a security gate installed. Although she chafed, under the constant vigilance, the past few years and especially the past few months had opened her eyes to the very real dangers she and her babies faced. Her inner cave woman could only be grateful that she had such a vigilant and capable mate. Although he made sure that she was never aware of anyone other than Pam at night and Claudine during the day, she knew that she was constantly guarded.

The cleaners had left and eased their way down the long drive, and the chef had pulled in soon after.

Sookie descended the stairs just as Eric came into the foyer. She wore a sapphire blue satin bow dress and had twisted her hair into a classic chignon, leaving a few wisps free to frame her face.

Sookie saw the heart rending tenderness of his gaze and the smoldering flame beneath it, and knew that she had been lucky in love despite all that had happened. She met his smile as he bent to kiss her.

Eric worshiped her pregnant body relishing is curvature and the rich perfume that the Goddess bestows upon an expectant woman.

He had stopped taking blood from her, a huge sacrifice for him, two months earlier. They still made love often. Unlike some women Sookie was still an eager lover, and they shared an excellent sense of humor.

As they found ways around her growing abdomen, laughter and touching had become important ingredients in their love making

"You look beautiful, my lover! ' His keen ears caught the sound of the limousine coming up the drive, "She's here!"

Sookie glanced at Eric's casual suit. He was more stunningly virile than ever!

Sookie's wave of apprehension flowed across their bond, "Are you sure about not being in the room…what will we talk about?"

His touch was reassuring, "You will have a world of things to talk about, my lover. Wait and see!"

He walked toward the door and opened it just as their guest was escorted up the stair by a huge, intimidating vampire.

Eric and the huge vamp exchanged nods, and then Eric turned toward the lady. bowed deeply from the waist and murmured "Ma Donna."

Sookie stood transfixed as the beautiful woman exchanged greetings with Eric and moved with a dancer's grace toward her.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with intelligence and tenderness as she grasped Sookie's hands and exclaimed in her clear, warm voice, "Mia cara ragazza! I am so happy to meet you! "

Eric was beaming as he completed the introductions. "My Lady, this is my wife Sookie. Dear One, this is Luciana Amadora Lafazia, the queen of Italy and the revered mother of twelve Sons and Daughters of the Blood. "

Their eyes met. Sookie felt a shock run through her and she knew they were kindred spirits.

Sookie had never seen a more beautiful woman than Luciana Amadora Lafazia. Not from any other country or in any other age that she had studied in school.

She was more beautiful than she thought that any woman could be. Tiny tendrils escaped the luminous chestnut mass of her hair that was swept up into an elegant French twist.

She was of average height for a modern woman with an hourglass figure, proud breasts and skin that glowed with pale gold undertones. Her face was arresting with high cheekbones, full rounded lips, and a pretty Grecian nose. But the feature that drew one the most were her big, beautiful hazel eyes, ringed with teal blue and flecked with gold. She was also powerfully telepathic. She caught Sookie's musings and shrugged self deprecatingly.

"Beauty is how you feel inside," she said, "and it reflects in your eyes. It is not something physical. When I was a young girl, I was thin and ugly. I looked strange." There was a trace of laughter in her warm, accented voice, "All eyes, no flesh on my bones! Everything you see, I owe to pasta!"

She laughed infectiously and Sookie relaxed and laughed with her. Eric and Antonio excused themselves and Sookie and Luciana were left alone.

Sookie had recovered enough to recall her Southern hospitality. The chef had set out wine an h'orderves in the formal sitting room and after accepting a glass of red wine, Luciana and Sookie settled into comfortable wing back chairs before the warm fireplace while the chef served their intimate meal.

After exchanging some general chit chat about her trip, the weather, and the progress of Sookie's pregnancy, Luciana asked Sookie about her family. Without hesitation, Sookie told her everything, leaving nothing out. When she spoke about her torture, Sookie bit her lower lip and looked away. Luciana radiated comfort and she found the courage to continue. When she had finished, Luciana touched Sookie's cheek and regarded her warmly.

"You have been through far too much for such a young woman! It is never easy for us, at least in the beginning. Now at least, our lives are much more open, our husbands' lives are easier, as the world comes to accept the face they present to it."

Unconsciously, her lovely brows furrowed. "It is for us to know the dark as well as the light…We must love and accept them totally, even as they have come to love us."

"I've come all of this way mia cara, because you are the first woman, like me, to be born is many, many years. We are different from other woman, but that is not a bad thing, no? Do not be afraid to embrace your nature! You will learn to adapt even as I have. And you will grow and change with the times! After all of these years, I am still involved in the process of self-discovery. You are still so young, and you have been terribly hurt. But you _will_ recover; you are already recovering. And you must never be afraid to engage in new adventures! It's better to explore life and make mistakes than to play it safe. Mistakes are part of the dues one pays for a full life. And your life, mia cara, will be filled to the brim."

Sookie hesitated, torn by conflicting emotions. This woman was the consort of a Vampire king. She had born many children to an ancient vampire. She needed to know more, but was afraid to learn the truth.

Lucian waited patiently as the fire crackled in the hearth.

"Ma'am?"

" Luciana, please, we are sisters, you and I, as you will realize soon enough!"

Sookie's voice was almost a whisper, "When were you born?"

Luciana leaned forward and took Sookie's hand, "I was born May 12, 1797 on the island of Murano, the closest and largest of the islands near Venice Italy. It was the year that the Republic lost its independence when Napoleon Bonaparte conquered Venice. My husband has always said that Napoleon brought an end to Venice's reign as the most elegant and refined city in Europe. Of course, I knew nothing of these things. I was just a scrawny, big eyed girl living on the island of Murano where my father Guilio, was one of the foremost merchants in Venetian glass."

Her voice seemed to come from a long way off. "I was the child of his first wife, Nerissa, an Undine who forfeited her immortality to bear me. She died soon after my birth and I knew nothing of my nature except that my mother had been Undine. My father had made me promise that I would never speak of her true nature. My father's second wife was indifferent to me and, as she gave him three sons and two surviving daughters, I was inconsequential. As they say now, she did her duty by me. She was not unkind, but she never loved me, and I felt the lack. There were those who perceived that I was different and accused me of having the Evil Eye. I learned early, not to speak of what I read in people's minds ; we were a seafaring people and superstitions ran deep among us."

"It was still dangerous to be thought a witch! Because of my Undine heritage, I could discern supernatural creatures that desired to remain hidden. I felt trapped between two worlds. By the time I was sixteen, I could not bear to live such a tortured existence. On my sixteenth birthday, after a particularly hard day blocking the thoughts of customers, I learned that my parents had decided to accept a marriage offer from an older, very wealthy merchant. He had moles on his face and a paunch, but that was not what terrified me. I had read his mind and understood that he was perverse. I saw in his mind the things he intended to inflict upon me as he took my virginity and what was left of my innocence. I decided to end it all."

"I warded myself heavily so that my sleeping family and the servants could not detect my escape, and ran to the sea wall. It was a fine night. The tide was full and the moonlight shimmered on the sea's calm surface. I knew of Vampires, yes, I had seen them and knew them for what they were, but I had held my tongue. One named Count Marcello Lafazia patronized my father's shop. How beautiful he was! His hair was jet black and fell in waves below his shoulders, so startling against his pale skin. But it was his eyes, the mirrors of his soul, which compelled me! I could feel those eyes upon me. They were of the darkest blue and when our eyes met for the first time, he smiled, because he recognized me for what I was, and knew that he could not glamour me. I loved his firm features and the confident set of his shoulders. He knew that I could feel his power and ageless strength, and that I would not speak."

"That night, the night that changed my life, Marcello pursued me."

She laughed easily recalling. "He told me later, that he felt me touch his mind and heard my heart hammering like Daphne's while the god Apollo pursued her. But Marcello was a god of the night. I knew what a hungry vampire could do! For the first time in my life, I moved at preternatural speed. I could feel his will pounding against me, I thought at the time to cripple me and kill me, and I lashed out at him. He said that that was when he realized that my blood was more than Undine The telepathy and warding are the traits of other Fae creatures that are a part of my heritage. They tell me now perhaps some dark elf was also an ancestor. However it may be, I ran to the end of the sea wall and hurled myself into the water hoping that the sea would take me."

"But what happened was much more interesting! Marcello plunged in after me and I am afraid that I shocked us both! Perhaps it was because I had expended so much magic already and was in touch with a part of myself that I had hidden, but the minute I immersed myself in the sea water, gill slits opened behind my ears. I could see others like me hovering farther away. They called to me and I understood. My gown weighed me down and I shifted out of it to escape. Even then, the vampire terrified me more that the creatures I innately recognized as my kin. Marcello was very old, maybe one thousand three hundred years old, even then. I lunged to escape, but he grasped me tightly and launched out of the water and up into the dark sky."

They sat for a moment in silence. Luciana stared at the fire recalling.

I was in shock from the magics, the water, and from facing death, and must have lost consciousness. Back then, of course, there was nothing but blood—no substitutes. Marcello was very old, he didn't require much blood."

A devilish look came into her eyes, "But as you know, they always enjoy it and Marcello wanted me very badly. He took me deep underneath his palazzo which had been built atop ancient Roman ruins. I was sure that he would kill me and tried to ward, but I was just too depleted. I remember he called me "My fierce little warrior," and then I was gone. When I woke up I was lying in his arms, on a palate wrapped in wool blankets. My body was in a terrible state of shock and my mind was in turmoil. I had no idea what I had done, what I could do, or what I was. All that I knew was that I was other and that the beautiful man who held me was other as well."

"He was stroking my face and whispering to me that I was special, that he could explain all of the mysteries of my life to me and show me so much more. He said the he had watched me for some time and that he would never turn me because my existence had another purpose. He couldn't glamour me, that is the first sign, and then there is out scent, it is different and distinct. We are also marked by our specific abilities, bred from a blend of inherited magics."

Luciana's eyes rested upon the young woman in front of her. "We are fighters and survivors. And we are always what men consider physically beautiful, although that has never concerned me."

"Other than the child he made during the Crusades, he had never before given any being his blood. When he gave me his blood, well, you understand, the effect it had upon him! He made love to me that night, gently at first because I was a young girl and a virgin, then later, in frenzy. When he bit me and tasted my blood, I was sent into an ecstasy and he knew beyond a doubt that I was a breeder. It is not a pleasant term. But I have never been one for euphemisms. We were pledged and bonded. For the sake of human legality and propriety, we wed in a little village church outside of Florence, where we moved to avoid any sightings by my family."

"Marcello introduced me to the other world. Ah, it was so much harsher then! Even though we interacted with humans and attended festivals and engaged in mundanities, we had to be a world apart. It was dangerous for a human to discover us, and Vampires certainly disdained humans. It made it easier to feed, you see. The contempt was and is wrong, because all Vampires were once humans and all that they love in the arts and music and science was conceived and discovered by humans. As Marcello's wife, there was much that I could do for him during the daytime. I learned. Marcello exposed me to art, the classics, science, and mathematics. He desired an equal with whom he could discuss his thoughts and ideas."

She spread her elegant hands. "And so I have been blessed."

"I conceived our first set of twins within the year. Gemma and Carlo were perfect! Beautiful! We stayed for many years around the Bay of Naples spending winters in Rome and we were very happy. It wasn't always easy on the children, because they had to stay apart back then, by necessity. Too many questions on the part of other children would have been disastrous. I had ten of my twelve children in the 19th century and another set of twin, Enrique and Lorenzo, just before the First World War. They lived in America and when the Second World War began, both insisted upon enlisting. We lost Lorenzo at Normandy. And Enrique at the battle of Iwo Jima."

She sighed, he beautiful eyes brimming with a mother's grief, "Both paid the price for their heroism."

Eight of the others are still alive, but as they do not wish to be known, I will only say that they are scattered around the globe. The women are quietly wed and are the consorts of various kings. My remaining sons are great mages. That is the nature of the boys—to be mages. It is easier upon them than it is upon the girls who are expected to bond with a Vampire lord and give him offspring."

Sookie reached out and laced her fingers with Luciana's, "I knew there was something special about you from the moment I saw you. I_ knew_. Thank you for taking the time to visit me and share your story! Will I see you again?"

Luciana regarded her warmly, "Of course mia cara, many times! And you must come to visit me in Italy! We will become great friends. My husband is visiting Stanislaus, the king of Texas. They have business dealings together, and they have been friends for ages. Coming to visit you was a natural extension of my trip and one that I greatly desired."

She removed a memo pad from her pocketbook and wrote quickly.

"Here is my email and personal cell phone number. Contact me any time. Raising children such as ours presents unique challenges. You are fortunate that yours will be able to walk openly in two worlds."

Luciana detected a pensive shimmer in the shadow of Sookie's eyes, "There is something else that troubles you. Please tell me. Ask me anything. I _want _to help you to walk this path."

Sookie hesitated, measuring her words for a moment, "I made Eric promise never to turn me because I would hate that more than anything. And he swore to me that he wouldn't even though he wanted to keep me by his side. But when I die, I'm not saying that he would do this, because he loves his life…"

Luciana raised a fine, arched eyebrow questioningly. Sookie nodded and Luciana touched her mind gently. She understood that Sookie did not want Eric's keen ears to detect her answer.

_You must make him swear upon his gods and upon all that he holds sacred that he will not seek the sun when you die. Because I am certain, my darling girl, that he will devoutly desire to do so! I have made Marcello take this oath, and even so I have arranged for my remaining offspring to be vigilant. There are two trees in my woods at home, an oak and a beech. The oak was old when the beech sapling took root next to it. Yet, over time, it grew and pressed against the oak until their trunks merged together and their roots entwined. They are old and strong now; the rough bark has melded with the smooth. They have become one tree. So it is with us, and they will not survive our deaths without care and vigilance. They are cautious, our men, they did not choose us frivolously. They waited many lifetimes and when they opened their arms to us; they exposed themselves and made themselves vulnerable. And so, like the beech, we grow against them and take the place of the armor they forsook, we become their shield. We become one. Have your man, make this oath soon and hold him to it. I have, perhaps, another century, and as my time draws nearer, I will make him swear these oaths to me again. It is odd, no? Luciana, the bright one, is melded to a man whose life must be lived in a sunless state. Yet, what light there has been for us!!_

Luciana rose fluidly from her chair and Sookie rose and embraced her. The two beautiful women, the one still young, the other ageless, held each other in silence.

_Thank you. Thank you for the gift of your friendship!_

Luciana kissed Sookie's forehead. _And I thank you!_

Sookie glanced at the gift and a powerful relief filled her. The gods, or some deep intuition, had led her to select the appropriate gift for her guest.

"I've gotten a little something for you. Eric wouldn't tell me much except that you enjoyed gardening and gardens."

Luciana knelt down and opened the large gift box, and laughed in sheer joy, "Now I know that we will be the best of friends! There is a connection between us, perhaps from another life, perhaps our souls are somehow linked, who can say? You could not have given me a more rare and beautiful gift! I will cherish it!"

Inside the insulated case were two tiny Bougainvillea Bonsai, their slender trunks entwined, bursting with glorious fuchsia blooms.

**********************************

_**Please give me the gift of a review and let me know whether you'd like me to write about the baby shower and any other scenes you'd like! The birth will be one of the last chapters : )**_


	20. Chapter 20

Understanding Chapter 20

**A/N: **_We have almost come to the end of "Understanding"! Thank you for being such loyal readers and reviewers. I know that, if you enjoy my work, you like deep fantasy, and I will continue to deliver in the next part of the Northman Trilogy— Dark Storm Rising—which I'll begin to publish as soon as Understanding is complete. "Jotten" are giants. *sighs* Now about the Old Norse; I've found an Old Norse dictionary and am doing the best I can to use it. I've attempted to give the flavor of the language. So, "Grid lilla dottir" is as close as I can get to "Peace little daughter." If I've used modern Swedish words where I couldn't locate Old Norse—please forgive me. The events in this chapter play into the next part of the trilogy. And, yes, I will do the baby shower, I promise : D_

_Many thanks to Meads, chief goddess of Betas, who looked this over on a major holiday weekend *hugs*_

_***********************************_

Eric stirred, rose above, and regarded his resting body before winking into another world. He glided through a vast chamber illuminated by a river of magma which snaked about its border. The vastness and timelessness of Helheim engulfed him. It was an unquiet realm where the spirits of the dead whispered beyond the molten river. A Hel Hound's baying echoed across the cavern. Against his will, Eric rose into the stifling air until he looked down upon a great, black slab of rock. Deep, guttural groans emanated from a giant chest. Chains rattled as powerful arms stirred and strained against them. Two gigantic forms, a bound male, and a crouching female holding a large bowl, were cloaked in shadow below him

A will more ancient and powerful than his own, pulled upon him, forcing him to concentrate upon the scene beneath him. Upon a ledge above the bound male's face, an enormous emerald serpent lounged. The grey cloaked female murmured apologetically, and turned away to empty a large bowl while the serpent lowered itself until it's triangular head swayed directly above the giant's face. The giant moaned and closed his eyes as the serpent hissed, opened its jaws, and dripped luminous venom onto his face.

The chamber reverberated with the giant's bellows as the venom ate into his face exposing teeth and bones beneath. The female whirled, and the drops hissed into the bowl, as she stroked back the male's hair, her eyes met Eric's directly.

"Soon, my husband's suffering will end. The worlds will burn in war. With our son Fenrir and an army of Jotten at his side, our vengeance will bring death to the gods and the nine worlds will bow before him. Sword and ax, spear and shield, will be useless against the web of wyrd."

The giantess willed Eric toward her and touched his face. Her fingers burnt like silver.

"By this mark, he will know thee. Choose well thy side in this battle!"

Eric woke with a gasp. He was back in The Red Room and Sookie was beside him.

"Eric? Eric, honey, what's wrong?"

Sookie touched his face gently, her brow furrowed with concern. Her stomach was pressed against his side. She sucked a breath in through her teeth.

"Wow! A's awake big time!"

Eric stroked her belly and whispered to his baby in Old Norse, "Grid lilla dottir!"

He kissed Sookie's stomach, then pulled her against him and kissed her gently on the lips, "I felt that kick! That one will be a fighter!"

Sookie brows remained creased, "Eric, you drew a deep breath. Don't even try to stonewall me. I've got enough on my plate; thank you very much!"

Their bond made lying to one another nearly impossible, but sins of omission were still possible, and both of them had used this tactic upon occasion. Eric truly didn't want to upset Sookie so close to the birth of their daughters, and opted for omission.

"I had what you might call a vision, lover. We call them sendings—a vision sent from one being to another—something like what you broadcast telepathically. Mine was…disturbing, because it pertains to my beliefs. I don't know how it pertains to us. I'm not even sure who sent the message! I need to visit the grove and pray for direction."

Sookie snuggled against him, resting her belly almost on top of his stomach. He could feel his daughters' movements in a way no human father could. He recognized worlds beyond Midgard and perceived supernatural threats to his children's safety that no human father could.

This _sending_ disturbed him greatly. It spoke of the end times, of Ragnarok, and it spoke of the web of wyrd, to which all beings were bound. Never, in his long life, had he had such a _sending_. For the first time in many years, he was afraid, not for himself, but for Sookie and for his daughters. A goddess had a hand in their conception. Even before he was made vampire, he had understood that magic given was magic owed. He must seek Hlin's advice immediately.

Sookie was in the thirty-eighth week of her pregnancy and had noticeably dropped. Eric had not made love to a woman in this stage of pregnancy, or, to his knowledge in any stage of pregnancy for a thousand years. Her scent enflamed him! Sookie was deep within the realm of the goddess now. Her body was a sacred replica of the mother and must be honored. When they made love, he saw to her needs first and never forgot to praise the beauty and power of her pregnant form.

In Viking times, he would have refrained from having sex with his wife during these last weeks, for fear that some harm might come to the baby. Now, Dr. Ludwig assured them that sex was perfectly acceptable as long as Sookie was agreeable. This past week, for the first time in the pregnancy, her interest was flagging as she ricocheted between spurts of energy that Dr Ludwig called "nesting instinct" and fatigue. As she neared the fortieth week of pregnancy, Sookie was experiencing uncontrollable urges to clean the house brought on, according to Dr. Ludwig, by her desire to prepare a nest for the new baby, to tie up loose ends of old projects and to organize her world.

During their last Lamaze class, their doula, a dark elf named Carli, had explained, "Females of all species have the same need. It's a primal instinct. Just as you see birds making their nests, all mothers to be do exactly the same thing. It'll occur close to the fortieth week and will be a sign of the onset of labor. She'll naturally retreat to the comfort of home and familiar company."

Just the other day Eric had walked in while Sookie cleaned the already tidy kitchen cupboards and organized everything by size.

Eric eyed her skeptically, wincing slightly at Sookie's tone deaf humming,

"What are you up to lover?"

She's beamed at him in a kind of manic way.

"Oh just making sure that everything's tidy, you know, before the babies arrive."

Eric was lost. He supposed that his Viking wife had bustled as well, but he must have been oblivious. There were simply more practical reasons to bustle around back then!

"Lover, we have a cleaning crew who handles this!"

She continued to hum wordlessly, "Oh, I know, but they just won't stack the cutlery right!"

Sorting the baby clothes over and over was also a favorite theme, as was making sure that the two nurseries, one upstairs and one adjacent to their Red Room were well provisioned.

Eric sighed. He supposed that the surprise baby shower, to be held at Pam's tomorrow night, would induce another nesting frenzy as Sookie sorted gifts and sent thank yous. He had already checked and approved Pam's guests list. Any vamp that owed him fealty had better produce an appropriate gift from the Niemen Marcus register!

In his former life, this had always been a time of trepidation for him. Birth was a dangerous process and many women and babies died. Because their farm could be powerfully guarded and warded by both Fae and vamps, they had decided upon a home birth. Sookie had attended the Supe's version of La Leche league meetings, and during their last private Lamaze class, Carli had reassured them that, in the case of children with strongly magical cores, home births without drugs were safer.

"You have two highly magical beings inside of you. Any drugs could inhibit or enhance magics within the babies, affecting their heart rates and breathing. We can't take that risk!"

With Carli's help, they had prepared their upstairs bedroom for the birth. Everything was now in place, from bed protection and monitors to water bottles and a comfortable tee-shirt in which to give birth.

The sending had been ominous and his agitation had crossed their bond.

Although her voice was soft and even, Eric could feel Sookie's concern and a flutter of fear.

"Let me come with you…there's something I need to ask you in the grove."

Eric's eyebrows rose. He had no intention of ever entering her Christian church and she had never shown much interest in the grove before.

"Your request surprises me, min älskare."

She bit her lip, "The grove is a sacred place for you. You know that I respect your beliefs…especially since I met…the gardener…your Lady Freya. Luciana felt that I should do this now. I'll wait outside until you've prayed. Please? It's very important to me."

She wasn't quite sure what Eric did in the grove, especially since his deities could assert their physical presences, but in her experience "prayer" meant talking to your god, seen or unseen.

Eric remained silent. The sending was such a serious matter. Sookie was about to give birth. Now was not the time to explain the grim reality of Ragnarok. The sending had implied that the Northmans were in some way tied to the events surrounding it.

Sookie raised her beautiful, blue eyes to him and placed his big cool hand on her belly. Eric smiled inwardly.

_She's played her trump card and won this round._

"I'll take you with me, but I will _not _leave you outside of the grove. The site itself is sacred, and it is on our land, but it is deep in the woods. I won't take any risks."

Sookie nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips "I know it's a holy place Eric. It's holy for both of us now because our children are tied to your gods. I wouldn't ask to go there if I didn't believe that."

"Then, you need to eat now lover. I won't have you go hungry! It's better if I wait and feed later."

Sookie nodded. It didn't make her happy, but Eric had refused to take her blood for months, and Eric Northman was _not_ a vampire who subsisted on True Blood alone. She knew, through their bond, that he enjoyed his donor's blood the way she enjoyed a T bone steak. She also knew, through the bond, that he was faithful. Sookie had lived long enough with Eric to accept his nature.

Eric bundled Sookie into a coat and swaddled her like a baby before lifting her and ascending into the clear, cool air. A fox yipped on the hillside, and a great horned owl hooted deep within the woods, as Eric descended into the silence of the clearing where ancient oak and ash formed a circular boundary.

Eric slipped off Sookie's shoes as well as his own. Sookie shivered as her feet touched the ground.

"Are you cold lover?"

"No," she whispered; "it's the power here! It's throbbing through my body. Ever since the Fae taught me to channel, I've been able to feel the ley lines, but never like this! There's power in the ground and in the air."

She faced Hlin's stature that was hidden in the shadows and pointed. "Especially from there."

Eric nodded, crossed to the statue, and knelt while Sookie stood respectfully. She could feel the power building while Eric recited something in Old Norse. The force of the being's mental register overwhelmed her and she was driven to her knees. Eric gazed fixedly at the epicenter of the register and responded as if questioned. Although he could obviously see the being, and she could not, its power was overwhelming her, and she felt herself slipping away.

Auburn haired Hlin, the goddess of consolation, flicked her eyes over Eric head, "See to your pretty wife Erikr! I'm afraid that I can be a rather overwhelming presence for a mind as sensitive as hers! Bring her to me and let me bless her and the little ones who are bound to us."

In a flash, Sookie was wrapped in a blanket in Eric's arms; he kissed her forehead.

Hlin smiled at him, "When you came to the grove again after many years, you said that you loved her. Do you love her still?"

Eric looked into the deep, warmth of his goddess's eyes, "I have never loved anyone, even my first wife and children, as I love this woman. I would die for her. She has renewed me and filled me with purpose."

Hlin nodded and smiled, "She is a great soul—her wyrd is deeply bound to ours—beyond even my understanding. But know this my Erikr; this one has saved your soul from a vast darkness that was overwhelming it. You had ceased to feel, and your spirit was withering within you—a being that ceases to feel is truly dead. This little one, so brave and frail, brought you back from the gates of Hel. Her love for you is a great love. There will never be another like it in your long life!"

Suddenly the air was charged with the power of a second presence. Freya, goddess of love, fertility, and battle, blazed before them in all of her splendor. She wore a strapless, slivery evening gown whose fitted bodice, high front slit, and airy sequined fabric clung to every magnificent curve of her flawless body. Hlin, in traditional Viking attire, looked askance and shook her head.

Freya graced Eric with a brilliant smile, kissed Sookie lightly, and pouted in Hlin's direction.

"I'm not too late for the blessing am I?"

She shook her elegant, manicured index finger at her sister goddess, "Naughty Hlin! You never tell me what you're up to when it comes to Erikr! But now that the babes are on their way, I have a vested interest in the Northman clan! Oh this is so much fun! It's been centuries since I've done one of these!"

Freya laid her hand upon Sookie's stomach and intoned majestically, "Woman of two races, joined to a third through a powerful wyrd. I bless thee with health and good fortune. May thy children be healthy and thy birth successful. May each daughter fulfill her wyrd and find happiness within it."

When she'd finished, Freya tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, and brushed her hands together as if she were dusting the human element away.

"Well, that's done! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the Hunkmania Club in New York City."

Her face literally lit up as she winked. "I'm dating a demi-god who works there!"

When she'd vanished, Hlin sighed and shook her head.

"Now it's my turn. Step towards me Erikr."

Hlin laid her hands upon Sookie and Eric's heads.

"May you and your children be blessed with health and happiness. May you give love and receive love; and may the burdens of your wyrd never be too great for you to shoulder."

Eric nodded. It was a proper blessing, as sincere and pragmatic as the goddess who had given it. She was, after all, the goddess of consolation and had witnessed all manner of grief.

"After I leave, your mate will wake up. I have looked into her mind and heart. Her request is sincere and I will hear it and honor your decision," Hlin said.

Eric looked a bit startled, "But, my Lady, regarding the other matter …"

Hlin smiled. "Ragnarok has been our wyrd since the Norns first spun the great web. I will bring the matter before the Aesir. You dream troubles me because if it came from the Jotten's wife, their power is growing. But I would not allow this to trouble you overmuch. This is a time of joy for you. I see no dark storm rising up in front of you for many years to come. Leave the burden of this vision with the Aesir for now."

The air shimmered and Hlin was gone.

Sookie's eyes flickered and she smiled up at him.

"I had the most amazing dream. Two women…your goddesses…just blessed me and the babies," she giggled; "I know it must have been a dream and not one of your 'visions', because the one goddess, who looked just likes Freya, said she was heading to a strip club!"

Eric grinned and held her closer; there was time enough to discuss Freya's capricious nature.

"What was it you needed to ask me in the grove, Dear One?"

Sookie's beautiful face because solemn. "Luciana brought this up. And I'm not saying that you'd even do this, but I can't take the chance…and with the birth so close…I'm sure everything will be fine…but if something happens to me…if I die-"

Eric stared to shake his head, "Lover…"

Sookie smiled at him and put her finger to his lips, "Please Eric. I'll only say this once I promise. Then I won't bring it up again. But I've got to know! I need you to promise me that when I die, whenever that might happen that you won't seek the sun…not that you would…"

She bit her beautiful lip and continued, "I need you to swear an oath here before your gods, that you won't try to end your life when mine comes to an end."

Eric regarded his woman with a fierce love.

"You are wise to make me swear this. Do you not realize you worth to me? In a thousand years there has been no woman like you. You broke me open and made me whole again. You have taken me in and washed my feet; you have shared your love and never required anything in return. You have risked your life for me. You have opened your body to the gift of children. We have shared laughter and pain; and will for years to come. You are half of my soul; do you truly believe that I will wish to continue without you?"

Eric wiped a tear from Sookie's cheek. She nodded. "Then, Eric Northman, as your wife and your friend, and your lover, I'm asking you to swear to me now in this sacred place, that when I go, you will not seek final death."

Eric paused. He knew that his goddess was listening and would hold him to his oath. There was a time, not too long ago, when he would have scoffed at the possibility of self-immolation. His life had stretched, limitless, cold, and superficial, before him. Then, Sookie had entered his life and had made him feel again, love again.

Before he made this oath, he needed to consider whether he could hold himself to it. In the silence, he could hear his woman's heartbeat and the heartbeats of their little girls who were almost ready to enter the world. His responsibilities now stretched beyond his own desires. Eric thought of his children and made peace with his decision.

"I swear to you, in this sacred place, in the presence of the Aesir, that for the sake of our children, for the sake of our family, I will not seek final death upon you passing. May the gods bear witness to my oath; and may they acknowledge that only my duty towards our children permits me to make this vow. For your life, my lover means more to me than my own."

And the gods heard.


	21. Chapter 21

Understanding Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Just for a change of pace and a little levity : ) _

**T'was The Night Of the Shower**

**or, A Visit from the Northmeister**

**(With apologies to the ghost of Clement Moore)**

***************************************************

T'was the night of the shower, and all through Pam's house,

all the creatures were waiting to greet Eric's spouse.

The presents were placed on the table with care,

in hopes that the Pregnant One soon would be there.

*

The women were chatting, both living and dead,

while visions of vamp babies danced in their heads.

With party games nestled all snug in their laps,

they thought, _"Will my favor be high class, or crap?"_

_*  
_

When out on the porch there arose such a clatter,

They sprang from their seats to see what was the matter.

Away to the window Pam flew like a flash,

tore open the shutter, her fangs a white flash.

*

The moon on the breasts of the mother to be

made it clear that a breast pump was necessity.

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,

but a shiny red Lexus filled with baby gear!

*

"_With that Viking driver, both virile and quick,"_

Pam thought, "_There's no question he's up to some trick!"_

More rapid than eagles, his minions they came,

and he whistled and shouted and called them by name.

*

"Now Clancy! Now Compton!

Now Fangbanger Vixens!

On Burnham! On Bubba !

Let's get this joint sizzlin'!

From the top of the porch,

march right in to that hall,

and schmooze away, nosh away, let's have a ball!

*

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky,

so into Pam's front room the minions they flew

with Sookie in tow, and the Northmeister too!

*

Then, in a twinkling, they heard Bubba croon.

Whether living or dead, women started to swoon.

As Pam shook her head and was starting to frown,

to the top of the steps Eric leapt with a bound.

*

"To honor my babies," he roared to the crowd,

"Fangtasia now offers these onesies, I'm proud

To present them to you! They're really quite fun! See

the cute little skulls on Fangtasia's punk onesies ?"

*

Then the women all gasped and turned beet red to blue.

as the Northmeister stripped. He was wearing one too!

And it bulged in some places no baby's would bulge,

Then the minions all stripped, and their onesies divulged.

*

"_He's marketing onesies?_," Pam rolled her blue eyes,

as she surveyed her maker, The Great Supersized.

Her quivering guests were now in a pickle,

had he any idea how their lust he could tickle?

*

His eyes how they sparkled ! His dimples how merry!

This new merchandise would assuredly bury

His rivals. His profits were certain to soar,

but his grin was erased when her foot hit the floor

*

with a bang the was LOUD and was certainly meant

to remind her dear Pledged of just who was pregnant!

"Hold your horses Buddy! Now aren't you ashamed?

If you come to my party, then you play _my _ games!"

*

"And the game that I _most_ want to play at this minute,

is the one that involves TP diapers. To win it,

you must be the "baby" we wrap with TP .

Now, get wrapped, or leave! Honey, which will it be ?

*"

Eric spoke not a word as he gazed at his spouse,

Then he turned to his minions and yelled " Leave Pam's house!"

He rose into the air, to his minions he whistled,

And away they all went, while Pam muttered and bristled.

*

But I heard him exclaim ere he rose out of sight,

" Happy Shower to all! Buy my onesies, all right? "

*******************************************************

_**Walt Whitman , I ain't, but how'd you like it ?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Understanding Chapter 22_

_The Falcon & the Rose_

_**A/N**__**:**__ Wow. We've finally arrived at THE NIGHT. Are you ready to get these babies born and meet them properly? Thanks so much for your reviews! You are such loyal, articulate readers! I'll write a chapter or two after this, and then I'll put up the first chapter of __**Dark Storm Rising**__, the next part of the Northman trilogy. The web of Wyrd is a major theme in these fics. In a nutshell, here's my take on the Norse concept. __Our conscious, minds may function in linear time (human time), but the true, hidden reality of time transcends the limitations of linear time and presents all time, past, present and future, as existing in an eternal now (immortal time!). Behind apparent chaos, there is invisible order, and behind randomness there is also order and design. Everything is interwoven, and this is the web of Wyrd. This interconnectivity is beautifully depicted in Norse and Celtic art. Beasts intertwine with geometric designs in dramatic and mind-boggling ways! Our ancestors embraced life, ever complex, moving and flowing. For me, Eric survived so long with his soul intact because he embraces this concept__**.**__ Translation for the Swedish (couldn't find an Old Norse translation, sorry!) is,__"So it begins. May the Aesir bless them and bring them to safety!" Oh, and I'm pimpin' __**The Eric and Sooks Summer of '69 One Shot Challenge**__; go check out the far out fics. _

_This chapter is dedicated to all of us who have experienced the great blessing (and ordeal) of childbirth. LOL Do you still remember your "hee, hee, hoos?"_

_**As always CH is the great Rune Mistress and these are her characters. Well, you know which ones are hers, and which ones are mine…what's hers is hers eternally!**_

_**Giant thanks to Konfetti and Meads, Valkyries of the Sookieverse, for looking this over! *bear hugs***_

_***********************************************_

Like the pull of the outgoing tide, Eric feels the summons, and his spirit responds immediately. He floats in the midst of a vast, velvet cosmos. Unnamed planets revolve about unknown suns; nebulae drape between them like glittering veils. Countless galaxies spin off into infinity. The borderless void reminds him that even his vast existence is no more than a mote of dust. In the midst of such immensity, his life seems meaningless until he is drawn toward the warmth of one small planet. The colors of life curve beneath him. Sapphire oceans embrace the verdant greens and rich browns of the continents and clouds swirl above its vital surface. In the silence and sterility of the void, he hears the throb of a billion heartbeats echoing across time and space. This is the Mother's place, teeming with life, ever renewing itself in the great cycle.

The eyes of his soul perceive the great web of Wyrd as it spirals and twists, pulsing with life and magic. His eyes focus upon one small strand twisting back into human time. He traces the steps of his own long existence. Suddenly his first wife, slender and quiet, and his little daughters stand before him. Their blue eyes hold his briefly before they become radiant, like dew drops glistening in the sunlight, and become one with the great and glittering web. The strand that is his long life connects with another glowing strand, no more that a small twig to his mighty branch, and he views the face of his beautiful part-Fae wife. Her clear light, neither Fae nor human, pulses with the impending magic of their daughters' birth. The strands join, become one, and are woven together into the great web. A huge register of magic rocks him, and Eric is encompassed by the aura of Odin, as the great Rune Master speaks to him:

"_My son, regard thy Mother vast and pregnant with life—the seed you have sown binds you and yours to the Aesir and to Midgard. Our wyrd is one. __Like the winter sky, azure garbed and golden crowned, the Aesir of Valhalla sit enthroned. Within the doorway stands each noble Norn, together bearing our rune-written shield. They made laws, and chose life for the Children of Ages and Wyrd for Men. Now, to our children's children and their children, we send our words as messengers. Kinsfolk they are to us, unseen and unborn. We send their spirits through time and space in Odin's name to greet you. __The Falcon and the Rose are brought forth. We claim them as our own."_

Suddenly, a beautiful bell like voice speaks teasingly in Old Norse, "Oh, Odin, lighten up a bit, or the poor boy's going to have a nervous breakdown!" The excruciatingly beautiful Freya, queen of the Valkyries and goddess of fertility extraordinaire, floats before him. She brings one delicate hand to her perfect lips to stifle a giggle, and winks at him broadly, "Now young Erikr, get back to your pretty wife." Laughter floats up from her lovely, white throat. "This time it's the real deal! Your life is about to change for all eternity!"

Eric eyes flew open. Leave it to the Lady Freya to giggle at a time such as this! He could still feel the electric throb of mighty magic throughout his body. He pulled himself closer to his sleeping wife, gently placed his had upon her stomach, and felt the first surges against his hand.

In the pre dawn darkness, just as the first birds began to sing, he touched his forehead and whispered, "Så det börjar. Maj Aesir välsigna dem och föra dem till säkerhet!"

He kissed Sookie's stomach, rested his head gently against her, and could hear the slow, steady rhythm of his wife's heart and the rapid patter of the babies'. His little ones were very still, as if they knew that they must rest before their impending ordeal. Sookie was sound asleep, pressed against him, her beautiful lips curved upward in contentment. They had made love last night gently, lovingly, aware of the magic rising like the tide, before the birth of their babies. It had been a thousand years since a child of his had been born into Midgard. In his human youth, birth had been a time of trepidation. Even after the baby was born, nothing was assured. He had nearly lost his Viking wife in childbirth. She had hemorrhaged after their son was delivered stillborn. The concoction of roots that the cunning woman had given her had stopped the flow, but had left her weak and sickly for weeks after.

Even now, in an age when most women and babies survived birth, this magical birth was fraught with dangers. Danni, the Fae doula, and Dr. Ludwig would not intervene surgically unless lives were at risk.

Just yesterday, Dr. Ludwig had examined Sookie. When she'd finished, she patted Sookie's hand. "Well dear, you're already over a centimeter dilated. Thank goodness Danni got Baby B out of a breech position; that would have complicated the birth. Her channeling brought on just enough contractions to turn the baby. They are now officially ready to launch!"

Up until three days ago Baby B, the smaller baby, had been breech, a very dangerous position for the natural birth of a twin. By channeling a low level electrical current to points along Sookie's spine and stomach, she had managed to turn Baby B. Contractions had started during the night. Although he had attempted to radiate calm, and had massaged her back, and walked with her, Eric had been a nervous wreck. By the time he had gone to his rest, the contractions had had stopped entirely, and Sookie was exhausted.

Dr. Ludwig regarded them both with, intelligent, gold flecked eyes.

"It's your first birth, Sookie. As you've learned from the false labor, it could take some time, but within the next day or two, you'll go into active labor. Can you feel the magic surging?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes, just today! It's not regular, but it's a surge," she paused and bit her lip, "Is that, um, normal?" Then she giggled nervously, "I mean for a _supe _birth?"

Apart from the fact that the babies would arrive through the usual avenue, nothing was normal about this birth in _human_ terms. Eric was as clueless as Sookie. Such births were so rare that vampires hardly concerned themselves with the details, unless, of course, they were the responsible party.

Dr. Ludwig smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's quite normal for a _Fae_ birth, and as your doula and I are both forms of that particular persuasion, we have plenty of experience with magical births. The most important thing, again, is that this birth must be absolutely natural. Any drugs or intervention will upset all three complex magical registers. The three registers, Sookie's and the babies', are connected as intricately as a network of veins and capillaries, like a delicate web. Their magics are diverse with some shared abilities and others that are disparate. In other words, while the children are inside of Sookie, all of those unique magics are connected."

Eric laced his long fingers with Sookie's and attempted to radiate serenity and joy, but his own uneasiness diminished the effect.

Maryanne Ludwig regarded them warmly, " Eric, I know it's been a long, long time since you've gone through this, but really, the risks are minuscule compared with the risks that women faced in your mortal life. Twins are common for the Fae, and we really _do_ know how to handle these situations quite well. Now Sookie, I know that Danni's staying with you and I will be on call. Go home, enjoy yourself, rest up, and make sure you eat and drink. No cleaning and no fussing with unnecessary details! You'll need your strength when the time comes." She grinned wryly, "Now, stop worrying, both of you. Very soon, you'll be holding your babies in your arms."

Of course, Eric had done nothing but worry and plan since the Brigants and Ulswaters had battled each other. During the day, the area around his home was heavily guarded by Brigant Fae and Weres tied to Prince Niall. At night, a large contingent of Louisiana vamps guarded the farm, and today the Britlingens, Batanya and Clovache, arrived. Eric would have paid for this himself, but King Felipe De Castro had insisted that the Britlingens were his kingdom's responsibility, "After all," he reminded Eric suavely, "I am, by right and tradition, your children's guardian. It is my unique privilege to oversee the welfare of America's first Daughters of the Blood."

Eric chafed at the word "oversee," but De Castro was providing a kingdom's worth of protection for his daughters as well as guaranteeing Eric's fealty and a world of obligations. Besides, Eric had his own plans for the Britlingens. As the girl's neared maturity, there were bound to be "bride gifts," from hopeful suitors and De Castro would expect a "fair" percentage as their guardian and king. But those were concerns for another time. Right now, his world revolved around his beloved wife and the small, powerful, and immensely precious beings who were about to enter and change his world forever. A wave of apprehension swept through him as he contemplated his woman's ordeal. The wave washed over Sookie and her eyes fluttered open as she turned to him. She reached out, covering his cool hand with her own, "Eric?"

She gasped softly as her stomach tensed and relaxed. Eric's mouth curved with tenderness as he kissed her gently and pulled her against him, "Rest now min älskare and I will rest as well. I'll be with you before the little ones arrive to claim all of our attention."

Sookie spooned against Eric. One of his hands cupped her breast and the other draped across her stomach. She gently touched her babies, and felt the steady pulse of their dreams—filled with sounds, their parents' voices, and rosy light. She snuggled back against Eric wrapped in a silken cocoon of euphoria, and drifted back to sleep. When she awoke some hours later, Eric was deep in his daytime slumber. Still, his hands tightened on her stomach and breasts as she shifted heavily, and shoved herself upright. She was halfway to the bathroom when the contraction surged across her abdomen and lower back. She felt the babies' agitation. As they felt their mother's familiar, calming mental register, they relaxed. Sookie glanced at the clock; it was high noon. She had to try to remember so that Danni could time the contractions.

She turned on the warm jets of water, both elated and disgusted as a large "plug" of "bloody show" made an appearance. Then she pulled her hair up into a pony tail, tugged on her elastic "pregnant" shorts and a comfortable T-shirt, and headed upstairs. The next contraction rolled over her just as Danni walked out of the kitchen. She padded toward Sookie, her sharp eyes assessing the situation, as she placed her warm hand on Sookie's stomach, and glanced at the clock.

Sookie's features contorted. This one was worse! "The last one was at noon, and while I was in the shower I lost the plug and had bloody show!" she gasped.

Danni nodded and held Sookie's hand. "That's good Sook. The show means that the baby factory is going to work! Now, take a nice, deep breath like we practiced. In through the nose, slowly out through the mouth." She held Sookie's eyes as the contraction intensified.

"That's it. Breath through it …" Sookie's eyes locked on Danni and she squeezed her hand.

Danni smiled reassuringly.

"That's great Sook. Well done! One nice, slow breath…and it's over. Every contraction is one step closer to the birth…" She surveyed her kindly, "Now relax. That one's over. Kiss it goodbye!"

Sookie loosened her grip on Danni's hand, "OK. Wow! That was intense…"

She and Eric had watched films and practiced with Danni, even holding ice cubes to simulate contractions, "Nothing really prepares you for the real thing, huh?"

Danni sat down on the sofa, and patted the seat next to her. "No, but you've gotten through way worse. Your body is powerful. We Fae have a saying, 'Like a flower opening, so you can trust birth.' Your body knows what to do and _you _have some magic of your own to call upon, from what I've heard. Trust your body. It knows what it has to do to get these babies born."

Danni fixed brunch for the two of them, "You've got to eat now, while the contractions are still light. You'll need your strength. Oh and by the way, the Britlingens, Batanya and Clovache, arrived early this morning. I've never met a Britlingen. Pretty scary gals! I showed them to their rooms. They said they would eat when they were finished securing the grounds. They thought that the Fae and vamps had done a pretty shoddy job with the security! They'll meet with you when they return, that is, if you're still in the mood to meet and greet! Also, Claudine says that your great grandfather will be present as planned, and that she'll be by first thing tomorrow morning."

Although she was ambivalent about having extra people in the birthing room, Niall's presence was necessary, and besides, she loved him. For the sake of secrecy and for her own safety, the Fae baby must be warded immediately after her birth. Her ears would have to be glamored to simulate human ears, and her scent would need to be contained. Only Niall had the powerful magic necessary to complete these tasks.

Sookie forced some more French toast into her mouth, chewed and had just finished swallowing when the next contraction surged, longer and stronger than those before. A flicker of apprehension coursed through her, gnawing at her confidence, just as the Britlingens walked through the front door. They stood quietly as Sookie breathed through the pain and Danni noted the time.

Batanya's dark eyes glowed with approval as she watched Sookie lean against the wall and master her pain. This one handled herself like a warrior! She was strong, resilient and brave. Her man was not a bad sort, for a vampire. He was a formidable warrior and, from all reports, a devoted mate. Their children should be strong, and as Eric had contracted them to return at intervals to train the girls as they grew, they would get to know them well.

When she had recovered, Sookie inclined her head and walked toward them.

"Clovache, Batanya, I'm glad to see you again!" She smiled wryly, "I'm sorry that I can't be more hospitable." She paused, and her jaw tensed visibly as a small, intense contraction ripped through her.

Batanya regarded her kindly. Her voice held depth and authority. "Danni has taken care of our needs. It is an honor to guard a birthing woman—you embrace and conquer your pain like a warrior. The grounds are secured and all of the Fae and Weres are at their posts. As this birth progresses, the magics surrounding it will build. Creatures will be drawn toward the magic, like moths toward a flame." Her full mouth took on an unpleasant twist. "But they won't get within a mile of your land without being stopped. Nothing can get onto or off of this land without our approval—_nothing_."

When the Britlingens had departed, Sookie's brows drew together, and Danni helped her to the ground floor guest suite, decorated in calming shades of light blue and green, that had been set up as the birthing room.

She hunched over, in the big, wicker, papasan chair, breathing through a contraction, while Danni rubbed her back. When it was over, Danni examined her.

"Well, those last contractions helped you progress! I'm going to call Dr. Ludwig when we're done. You're definitely in stage one of active labor. You're three centimeters dilated and about forty percent effaced…The babies sound good, both of their heads are still floating, so no one's decided to descend yet! If your water doesn't break by this evening, I'll break it. Then the fun will really begin."

Sookie's mouth quirked, "So A and B are definitely getting evicted."

Danni's mouth twitched with amusement, "You bet! By sometime in the wee hours, you and Eric will be holding your little girls. But right now, I think that we should walk a bit to try to move things along."

Sookie nodded, "We can take the main path through the woods," she offered gamely. "It's pretty flat. You might have to bat off the sylphs though. They start buzzing around like gnats whenever they sense a magical register!"

**********************************************************************

Niall Brigant stood on a hillside overlooking the rolling woodlands and meadowlands of his sanctuary in Alfheim. The ground beneath his feet was alive with the silver-white blooms known as Glory of the Snow. The first pale green leaves peaked from their buds, and trembled in the light breeze that whispered through the branches. Suddenly, the air in front of him throbbed and shimmered as the Lady Freya, dressed in a flowing diaphanous tunic, tripped lightly toward him as golden flowers burst forth from the ground about her.

She extended her hand and Niall kissed her slender, white fingers, "You always grace me with your presence in the spring, my Lady."

Freya inhaled deeply and flung out her hands dramatically. Small colorful birds and butterflies materialized and flitted off across the meadow.

"Oh you know, my love, spring is my _very favorite_. All of this procreation and birth gets my juices flowing! I really _must_ see what I can do about reinstituting the Beltane rites, maybe at a couple of upscale nightclubs. The corners of her mouth turned upward, "We'll call it an environmentally friendly special event!"

Niall regarded Freya fondly, "My darling Lady, your presence, as always, lightens my heart, but I believe that you have some news of mutual interest?"

Freya flawless cheeks dimpled as her rosebud lips curved into a winning smile, "Our little ones will arrive tonight. You must ward the little Fae. The other is mine—_my_ fierce little falcon! Yet, the falcon's wyrd will rest lightly upon her compared to the wyrd that the rose must bear."

She gazed into his hazel eyes, her voice suddenly businesslike, "Can you accept this Niall? Once you hold her in your arms, you will have regrets. You will have secured the future of your line, but the little Fae's wyrd is harsh. It will bind her to three worlds! She will be exquisite; all will love her. All will desire her. She will be loved nearly to death!"

Niall's eyes hardened, "She will be loved. What more can one desire? In time she will have unimaginable powers that will allow her to cope with her burdens. The Rune Master has given her a great and unique gift."

Freya nodded solemnly, "I wish her joy. But I fear her life will be filled with the bitter as well as the sweet."

Niall's lips tightened, "That is the portion of every life. So be it! The web of wyrd will bind her as it binds us all. But her binding insures the survival of our race and the survival of the nine worlds as they now exist."

Freya kissed him lightly, and he trembled as the goddess's energy coursed through him, "Then, my prince, you must go to your rose soon! Your part Fae kinswoman is deep in the throes of labor. To walk in three worlds and survive the journey, your great great granddaughter will need every blessing you can bestow."

***********************************************************

Even in his sleep, Eric felt Sookie's fatigue and determination. Seconds after he awoke, he was at her side in the pastel blue room, squatting beside her as she straddled the birthing stool. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she stared steadfastly ahead. Then, she started to close her eyes, loosing herself in the pain.

Eric stroked her face gently. She blinked, feeling lightheaded, as Eric's eyes caught and held hers. "Look at me lover. Breath through it, don't give in to the pain."

She was using power breathing now, the breathing technique reserved for the worst contractions.

_Hee, hee, hee, hoo. _

He breathed with her flooding their bond with calm. His eyes swept over her face approvingly, "You are so brave min älskare!"

He could feel her need to focus through the bond, and knew that each contraction absorbed all of her energy and concentration.

When he touched her face, she brushed his hand away, and muttered, "Don't touch me! I just want to focus on getting these babies born!"

He decided to try another tactic that they had been taught, and reached out and held her hand. "My lover, picture a flower opening its petals…"

Struggling out of his grasp, her blue eyes blazing, she faced him furiously, and panted, "_Fuck_ the flower, Eric!"

Danni caught Eric's eyes. "She's not joking now! Sookie's over 8 centimeters dilated, and almost completely effaced. Dr. Ludwig's on her way. So is Pam. Contractions are three to five minutes apart now, and they're intense. About seventy seconds, sometimes longer."

She squatted next to Sookie, "Sookie, you need to get up. You have to switch positions now to help the babies descend through the birth canal."

Sookie, ignored them resolutely, and bit down hard on her lower lip. She felt like swatting Eric and Danni. What jerks! Still, she stood and clung to Eric's neck as the next contraction gripped her.

Danni shoved huge cotton pads beneath her as Sookie grunted, and squatted. Eric went right down with her, steadying her. Magic crackled through the air. She dug her nails into Eric's forearms as her eyes drilled into him. She grimaced as the pressure surged and built unbearably. "Ugh!"

The birth waters poured out of her in a gush, and the room was filled with the honeysuckle-sweet scent of the Fae. To his horror, Eric's fangs ran out instinctively. He mastered his instinct just as Maryanne Ludwig and Pam entered the room. Magic flared like heat lightening. Danni knelt down as Sookie panted through a contraction.

"That's Baby B—the Fae baby. She's managed to slip into first place!"

Pam's eyes were wide and dilated, "I'll come back in soon," she said huskily as she wheeled and left the room.

Sookie began to moan. She swatted at Eric when he tried to apply the counter pressure massage they had practiced.

A thread of hysteria had entered her voice.

"No! Don't touch!"

As the contractions rocked her again and again, she was frozen in a limbo where all decisions and actions were impossible.

Dr. Ludwig snapped on her exam gloves and glanced at Eric.

"She's entering transition. Get her onto the bed, onto her side."

Eric shifted her effortlessly, his heart torn by his wife's distress as she murmured, "No, no, no…sleep!" as another contraction took her.

Eric cupped her chin in his hand and tried to make her focus as she hiccuped and dozed between the waves of contractions.

"Stay with us, dear one…You're doing so well!"

Eric's words didn't register upon her dizzied senses. Magic moved through the room in rolling waves, and Sookie was consumed with a primal need to push as she felt her baby's head move downward.

Dr Ludwig examined her. "Ten centimeters, but there's a little lip left. Danni, give me some olive oil!"

Sookie's grunted and moaned as Dr. Ludwig reached in, "Maybe I can just…there! Eric. Hold her leg up! Now Sookie, with the next contraction...take a deep breath, bear down, and _push_!"

Sookie curved forward and focused all of her being upon her massive need to push. She felt Baby B slip under her pubic bone. Eric supported her leg and back, while Danni and Dr. Ludwig were at her feet awaiting the arrival of the first baby. Danni moved to take Eric's place as Dr. Ludwig ordered, "Eric come down here. She's your baby and you're going to catch her head and deliver her!"

The room throbbed with magic. It pounded against them as Sookie pushed. In response to her need, Sookie's magical register stirred and she began to channel energy from the air to strengthen her focus and allow her to bear down effectively. The air pulsed and shimmered like a mirage as Adele Northman slipped out of her mother's womb and into her father's hands and the night was filled with her sweet cries. She shone with a pure crystalline radiance, the radiance of the Fae, and the room was filled with her enchanting scent. Niall entered the room quietly, and nodded his approval as the huge Viking cradled his tiny daughter.

Blood tears ran from Eric eyes as he held Adele in the palms of his big hands, and his heart broke as she stared up at him with her startling fern green eyes. She was as delicate and perfect as a blush rose. Platinum peach fuss crowned her head, which was graced with the delicate, pointed ears of a true Fae.

Tears blinded Sookie's eyes and she cried out, "Beauty, beauty!" as Adele's sweet cries rang out.

Eric kissed Sookie's forehead, eyes, lips, the laid Adele, their beautiful Fae daughter, on her breast. After a few minutes, she felt the need to focus on the next baby, the one that they called Kirsten. She had a strange fear that she's crush Adele, while trying to push out her sister. She handed Adele back to Eric who called Pam into the room as he cut the cord. They both consumed the cord blood, binding them to his daughter.

Niall approached him, "It's time…"

After a slight hesitation, Eric handed Adele over to her great, great grandfather, who cradled her with infinite tenderness. Danni and Prince Niall tended to Adele, while Dr, Ludwig and Eric awaited the arrival of Kirsten.

As the next wave of contractions hit, Sookie's eyes darkened with pain, but continued to hold Eric's. He regarded his magnificent, wife with pride and tenderness. Despite the pain, not once had she screamed or shown weakness! Magic rolled and crackled through the air again as her water broke with a huge eruption that engulfed Eric and Dr. Ludwig. They exploded with laughter as they mopped off their faces, while Danni soothed Sookie with a cool, wet wash cloth. Pam cried out with joy as the distinctly vampiric scent of Kirsten's birth fluids filled the room.

The urge to push gripped Sookie, but Dr. Ludwig begged her to pant through it, "Wait honey! The baby's on your pubic bone! Eric raise her belly up! Ok, again! This baby's in no hurry! This may take a while."

Finally, after fifteen agonizing minutes, she felt the baby move and Sookie began pushing with all her might. She bellowed like Tarzan as she was seared by a ring of fire as Kirsten's large head crowned, then she progressed to little grunts as Dr. Ludwig eased out each shoulder. With her blue eyes fixed upon her father, Kirsten shipped out of her safe harbor and into Eric's waiting hands; eight pounds of ruddy, exuberant life, whose loud, demanding cried filled the night.

Sookie held out her arms as Eric place a wriggling Kirsten onto her chest, "So beautiful," She murmured, "They're _ours _Eric!"

Eric eyes brimmed with tenderness and fierce love, "Yes, my lover, and we are _theirs_."

To their preternatural eyes Kirsten's skin, glowed like the moon. Pam could not get enough of her. After Eric had cut her cord and they had consumed the cord blood, Pam showered her with kisses, until Danni insisted that they hand Kirsten over so that she could clean her. Then, with Eric hovering and Pam filming, she dressed the babies in Fangtasia's new line of baby clothes, pink onesies sporting skulls with rattles behind them ( in place of the standard crossbones) which read _Vamp Princess_ in Gothic script. Danni helped Sookie maneuver so that she could comfortably nurse the babies for the first time, while Eric snapped copious photos.

Eric left the room briefly to make the necessary calls to the other Louisiana sheriffs and to the king. Pam would handle any alerts to the supernatural community later on.

The vampires of Eric's retinue who guarded the home heard Kirsten's cries and rejoiced, as did the Brigant Fae as Adele's powerful register rippled across the nine worlds. Even in Asgaard, in the great hall of the Aesir, Odin nodded at Freya who smiled devilishly.

As they lay sleeping in their mother's arms, Niall regarded both of his great, great granddaughters with infinite love, laid hands upon each, and blessed them with unique gifts.

He kissed Sookie gently on her cheek, "Dear One, I wish you joy. You were open to the gift of these children and for this you will be honored!"

Sookie looked up, flashing a smile of thanks. She understood that a Fae blessing was more than an abstraction. A magical gift had been given in love, but also in return for the gifts of these new lives, "What gifts did you give them?"

An almost apologetic smile ruffled his mouth, "The Lady Freya herself, requested these gifts, and instructed me to say that the nature of these gifts will be revealed in time; that they are gifts befitting a falcon and a rose."

Niall vanished just as Eric reentered the room. He eased onto the bed and put his arm around Sookie, grateful that they were finally alone with their babies. They leaned into one another for a long time, exhausted and silent, just looking at the babies and absorbing the reality of their new life.

He cradled his daughters, brushing his lips against their perfect brows. As Sookie drifted off to sleep, the scent of life, his woman's and his daughters', surrounded him and the sounds of their breath and heartbeats flooded and renewed his soul.

*********************************************************

_**It took a long hard labor to get these babies born! Please give me the gift of your review. *hugs***_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of Understanding. Thanks to all of you who have supported me with your reviews, PMs, and by making me one of your favorite authors, or by making Understanding a favorite story. When you review, let me know what one shot you'd like to read about Kirsten & Adele's childhood. You rock my world! I'll have the first chapter of Dark Storm Rising, which starts around their 18**__**th**__** birthday, up by next week *hugs***_

Sookie sat by the bay window cradling Adele and Kirsten. Late in the afternoon, they had experienced their first thunderstorm. Cuddled in their mother's arms and nursing contentedly, they paid no attention to the rolling thunder and great gusts of wind-born rain, but they had wailed uncontrollably when lightning struck a tall tree in the oldest part of the woods with a startling crash. Sookie also felt the distinct, supernatural ripple as a hamadryad's life winked out of existence, suddenly and violently, when lightening ripped through her tree. The nymph's desolation, and her longing to cling to this realm as forces even greater than her own claimed her and made her travel unwillingly into another, touched Sookie's mind like a cold, wailing wind.

Sookie hadn't known her personally; hamadryads were understandably shy of humans in this day and age, but the death of such a wondrous creature added to the sadness she felt tonight. Sookie touched her babies' minds reassuringly, rocking and nursing them, until their contentment returned. When Eric awoke, she would tell him. He would want to visit the site tonight and pay his respects. The supernatural beings that inhabited their woods would feel the loss of such an ancient and magical being, and it was essential that they understood that the master of this supernatural oasis acknowledged their loss.

After the rain storm, clouds drifting above the darkened tree line kindled to shades of salmon and peach before retreating into the lavenders, grays, and indigo of full twilight. Eric would wake soon, thank god. For all of its joys, it had been a harrowing week and an unsettling afternoon and Sookie welcomed her mate's support. The Britlingens had virtually locked the farm down as supernatural paparazzi laid siege to its perimeter in an effort to secure an interview or take a picture. Thankfully the human press hadn't gotten word of the fact that a certain master vampire had managed to father twins with a mortal woman.

The AVL had prepared for that contingency by explaining that upon rare occasions, the "virus" from which vampires "suffered" weakened with time and an older male's sperm became viable once again. If humans accepted the whole virus theory, this explanation seemed reasonable enough in a world that had become increasingly unreasonable since the revelations of the vampire and shifter communities. In a bow to her new role as kinswoman and "big sister" to his daughters, and to keep the press happy, Eric had asked Pam to negotiate terms for an interview and photos with _American Vampire_. In a politically and socially savvy move, Pam had earmarked the profits for the benefit of supernatural citizens displaced by natural disasters through a charitable trust set up in the girls' names. This was a time to give back to the community that had welcomed their girls with overwhelming warmth as well as an overwhelming number of gifts.

Sookie eyed the dining room which was still piled with gifts from this world and several others. Without Pam, Claudine, and Amelia's help, Sookie knew that she never could have coped. Felipe De Castro's gift, two solitaires round diamond pendants in platinum complete with matching bracelets, had been particularly stunning. They methodically triaged the glut of presents and sent some of the over abundance of congratulatory floral arrangements to local nursing homes and hospice facilities. Then, they had worked through gifts given by family, friends, and Eric's retinue, followed by gifts from VIPs including vampire kings and queens in North America and from every other continent.

They were slowly getting through gifts from Alfheim, and some of the other worlds, which Amelia had to examine carefully first. You just never knew when a spell might go wrong when the object to which it was attached crossed from world to world. All of this scrutiny was increasingly tiresome, and Sookie found herself praying that the whole world would lose interest in their "miracle babies" very soon and let them live in peace. The farm was heavily warded so that no unwelcome visitors could arrive unannounced. All supernaturals on the premises had sworn to protect Sookie and the babies or face immediate eviction, or worse. Eric had made it absolutely clear that he would take no chances when it came to his family. The only Fae who could apparate onto the premises were Sookie's Brigant relatives, Prince Niall and Claudine.

The babies had not left the farm yet, but in another week, they would travel to Niall's country estate for the naming ceremony presided over by the Ancient Pythoness herself. King Felipe and all of his sheriffs would attend. The prince would be the only Fae representative for obvious reasons. Of course her brother Jason and Calvin would attend, as well as Alcide Herveaux and his wife who had just whelped their first born, Jacques, five months earlier. Sookie was delighted that Yanni, the light elf who had fought beside her and tended her after the battle, as well as their doula and Dr. Ludwig would share the evening with them. The Britlingens were still guarding the girls, and would attend as protectors, but Sookie made sure that Clovache and Batanya knew that she considered them to be honored guests as well. Amelia and several eminent witches from around the world represented the witchy contingent, and Diantha and Mr. Cataliades, were as close as Sookie cared to get to the demonic community.

She was trying to get used to the attention that America's first Daughters of the Blood created; Vampires and other supernatural from all over the world wanted to know about them. The supernatural paparazzi were a tremendous nuisance. Felipe had finally, in desperation, proclaimed that any paparazzi caught stalking the girls would be disposed of on sight by whatever means the sheriff or his representatives saw fit including staking and draining. That helped some, but so many of the supernatural press corps had magical tricks up their sleeves, that some unauthorized and highly lucrative photos were bound to surface, despite the best warding possible.

When Ahet, an imp photographer famous for his lurking abilities, was discovered tacked to a barn door by his substantial ears, with the notice _,_**_Source of Trouble_**, pinned to his chest, the paparazzi finally eased up a bit. Because she was still recovering from the twins' births, Sookie had stayed in the house and rested. Next week would be another matter. As it was, their visitors had to be approved and all visits were scheduled to suit Eric and Sookie's schedules.

Prince Niall had visited today, accompanied by Yanni, the Fae healer. Yanni had held and admired the babies, then had carefully examined each tiny girl.

When she had finished, she handed the babies back to Sookie with a genial smile, "I came today on the prince's invitation to employ a specific talent that I have for locating and reading the magic of other supernaturals. But I'm also quite happy to see that you and your babies are thriving. Adele and Kirsten are healthy and sound, but their magical registers hum with energies powerful enough to attract unwelcome attention. And so, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to walk the grounds and see how the magics that reside within the warded boundaries will interact with your girls' magics. These are gentle creatures, for the most part, and would not cause intentional harm. Still, one can never be too careful when it comes to elemental magics."

The prince nodded, "This is one of Yanni's gifts. When she is finished, she'll report back to me and I will tell you what she has discovered."

When Yanni had departed, Niall held out his arms, "Now let me hold my beauties!"

Kirsten gazed up at Niall with her father's intense, blue eyes as she rested in his arms. Her wispy cap of honey colored curls nestled in little rosettes against his hands. The prince gazed into her eyes, and his face brightened, "This little one is an old soul. The depth of her spirit shines in her eyes. It has been a very long time since she has journeyed in Midgard, but her spirit is very strong, and very fierce. She will be a warrior and yet she will be an adept of the lady Freya as well. Hers is a mighty wyrd. I am no seer, but her advent at this time must have a great purpose."

The Prince carefully handed Kirsten back to Sookie, then cradled Adele and placed her upon his lap. Petite and perfect, Adele's delicately carved features were a finer version of Sookie's. Niall regarded her tenderly, perceiving her Fae form shining forth like a brilliant diamond in the purest sunlight beneath the glamour that kept her safe in Midgard. Both children were impossibly beautiful, even more beautiful than their magnificent parents. As he gazed at his Fae great-great granddaughter with unquenchable love, he could not bring himself to confide the unrelenting pressure of necessity that had led the Fae and the Aesir to collaborate in the making of these glorious children.

"Adele will be great among the Fae. The Brigants have a gift for channeling the elements; in some like you Dear One, the gift is latent and is only initiated under duress. For many the channeling is confined to one element, but Adele will command all four elements fully. It is a great god-given gift."

Sookie took in Niall's powerful presence. She loved her great grandfather, and yet she knew without a doubt, that magic given was magic owed. Immensely powerful beings like the Aesir gods, like her grandfather and like her beloved husband, had their own agendas and needs. Although she never doubted the sincerity of his love, she never doubted Niall's consuming desire to strengthen the Brigants' position in Alfheim and Midgard. Her heart was wrenched with unspoken fear as she contemplated how these ponderous expectations intertwined with Adele's destiny in particular. She was sure that Freya's magics had consequences for Kirsten as well. Some motherly intimation informed her that the weight of many worlds would come to rest upon Adele's graceful shoulders. Adele was a cherished prize in the elaborate maneuverings of the Brigants for supremacy over their rivals, and there was something more as well, something she sensed even now. These immortal beings were exchanging messages concerning her children behind her very mortal back and it was more than she could bear.

Niall's gaze came to rest upon Sookie's questioning eyes. As emotions played across her face, his soothing voice probed gently, "Please tell me what's troubling you dearest…"

She spoke with as reasonably as she could manage, "We're blessed, and we love Kirs and Del more than we could ever imagine, but there's a price and I'd like to know what it is. When it comes to supes, there's never a gift outright! What do the Aesir want Niall? What do they want with our babies, and with us?"

She could just as well have asked, "_What do you want," _but she couldn't bring herself to confront her great grandfather, not now when he sat in front of her so obviously in love with the latest additions to the Brigant line.

Niall's face clouded with uneasiness. He was about to do his beloved Sookie a grave disservice. There were so many material and magical gifts that he could give her willingly. She had only to ask! But the gift of knowledge concerning her daughters' wyrd, he could not share. He walked a thin line between duty and love as he prepared for the onslaught that was to come. He had promised the Lady Freya, that the little she had shared would go no further. He was also unwilling to mar the sweetness of their childhood with more burdens than the ones that they already faced. His eyes rested upon Adele, and then he shrugged his shoulders in mock resignation.

"Dear One, not much is known to me about the gods' designs, and what little the Lady Freya divulged I must, upon a sacred oath, keep secret. This much I can tell you, the Lady says that the children will be blessed with a happy childhood, that she 'sees no dark storm rising' during their growing years. It's as much as I can revel. This is more than any human parent ever knows. Can you be content with the knowledge that there are many peaceful years ahead for you and your children?"

Sookie leaned back, closed her eyes, and rocked Kirsten against her in an instinctive gesture of comfort.

She exhaled deeply, and recalled a line from Tolkien that brought a wry smile to her lips, _Go not to the elves for counsel…for they will say both no and yes..._

"Well, great grandfather, I guess I'll have to be content. But I'll keep my eyes open too, because from what I've seen and learned, outside of heaven, there are no perfect worlds. Though I'm not likely to become a queen, I feel a little like the poor gal in the human fairy tale Rumplestiltskin."

Niall looked confused and Sookie smiled. Of course, why would he be familiar with a human fairy tale unless, of course, ol' Rump was an acquaintance.

"The heroine of the story was a poor miller's daughter. Some family member bragged about her to a greedy king, just like Hadley did to me when she brought me up with Queen Sophie Anne."

A flash of humor crossed her face, "Of course, then _another_ high-handed type got interested in my telepathy and he wanted me to spin straw into gold for him too."

The amused look suddenly left her eyes. "And then, the impossible happened, and now I wonder what riddle I'll have to figure out to keep the bad guys or even the powerful guys on our side, from claiming my children the way that Rumplestiltskin threatened to claim the Queen's child."

Niall's hazel eyes became as flat and unreadable as stones. She reached out with her mind, but he blocked her thoroughly. How could she penetrate the deliberate blankness of those eyes? She swallowed hard and bit back tears as a terrifying realization washed over her. This web of Wyrd was no abstraction; it was as real as their immortal souls, as real as the beings that inhabited unseen worlds that nevertheless existed. Niall was knit into it. She, Eric and her children were knit into it. Even the indomitable Freya was bound within its strands. What could alarm the gods so much that they would bother to meddle with the lives of lesser beings? Her Christian theology spoke of a Last Judgment and if that was harsh, she was sure that the Norse version, Ragnarok, was bound to be even worse.

Niall rose in one fluid motion, crossed the room to Sookie, gently placed Adele in the crook of her arm, and kissed the three of them on their foreheads.

He held out his hands, offering an apology, "Do not think ill of me Dear One. Whatever I do, I do out of love. Someday you will understand. Talk to your man, but not tonight, and not until you are fully recovered from your ordeal. Who can say what the gods have revealed to him?"

With that, he vanished.

Now, she sat by the bay window cradling her sleeping babies as the twilight deepened, waiting for full darkness, waiting for Eric. Warning spasms of alarm erupted across their bond. Eric had sensed her distress and its cause. In a literal heartbeat, he was sitting beside her with one arm around her waist. Waves of anger rolled over the bond as his cool fingers traced the trail of her tears. Then he bent and kissed his daughters almost reverently.

His voice carried a charismatic force that was uniquely Eric's.

"Min älskare, what has your great-grandfather said to you? I could feel your distress. Niall has no right to disturb the peace of this household!"

An oddly primitive warning sounded in her brain. Eric would seek out Niall by whatever means, and then god only knew what familial cataclysm might occur. Sookie imposed an iron control upon her emotions, determined to straighten out the havoc they evoked when they rocketed across the bond. Eric's presence and her tiny girls gave her joy; she'd focus upon that. A sense of strength came to her directly from Eric, and she suddenly realized how to turn this sow's ear of anger and confrontation in a silk purse.

Sookie leaned toward Eric pressing her lips to his, caressing his mouth more than kissing it. The sad news of the hamadryad's death could wait until the immediate crisis passed.

"It's OK Eric. Niall didn't really tell me anything that I hadn't figured out already. He had some good news regarding our immediate future straight from the Lady's mouth. Now,_ I _have some news of my own! The girls little bits of cord fell off today and we can give them their first real baths! Would you like to help me?"

Eric's shoulders relaxed and his eyes brimmed with tenderness as he lifted Kirsten to his shoulder, "There is nothing in the nine world that I woud rather do."

******************************************************************

_There is nothing in the nine worlds that would make me happier than your review. __**What did you think of Understanding?**_

_This is the end of Part One of the Northman Trilogy. Get ready for __**Dark Storm Rising**__! Also, please check out my version of Eric and Sook's Woodstock experience, __**Sugar Magnolia in Hog Heaven**__ as well as all the other far out fics at_ :

.net/u/2008972/Eric_n_Sooks_Summer_of_69

"


End file.
